


Cold as Blood

by schrijver



Series: Darkest Darkness [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Curse Breaking, Dark Past, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 54,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijver/pseuds/schrijver
Summary: How Lily uncovered the true about her father's identity and managed not to kill someone in the process.Note: As everyone knows who Lily's father is now (pff, seriously, Adam&Eddy?), this story shall follow the events of the show. Thanks for your attention.





	1. Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon

 

* * *

 

 

Aurora was having a bad day.

A  _very_ bad day.

She could blame her problems on one single word: insomnia—which could be the least of her headaches if Philip didn't insist on leaving a freaking wet towel over their bed. Which of course caused them to fight, and her to arrive late at work, only to learn that her payment would not come as soon she had hoped.

Well, people always said things could get worse.

Aurora wanted to curse those people.

Ironic of her, of course. The whole situation itself was.

Born into a life of privileges, Aurora never thought she would have to fight to survive. Working was never an option, as she was raised to one day marry a prince and her kingdom would be in his hands. She, by the way, cared little, though she had been educated to rule a kingdom.

Now a resident of Storybrooke, Aurora knew her life was turned upside down, but not in such a bad way. She was free to do whatever she wanted—which meant no more etiquette classes nor dinners with snobbish nobles. In her house, only whomever she wanted was to come in, and for that, she was glad.

However, working on a clothing store, Aurora had to expect that, one time or another, she would meet up old acquaintances, if not enemies.

She couldn't be more certain.

Her boss, Mr Wood, after warning her for the delay, had her cleaning the shelves and mannequins. The store settled in a very busy part of town, inside a building by the sea. It was all very expensive and good, put in order in an extremely methodical way Aurora found quite odd; yet it was necessary, as it did make a lot easier for customers to find what they wanted—because yes, the place was that huge.

Her favourite session was the children's, Mr Wood's newest investment. He had the idea after hearing the tragic story of a farmer who had lost his wife and child—and sure, it was cruel to want to invest on children's clothing after listening to such story, but it was not as Mr Wood cared for morals and sympathy if there was money involved. He put good faith in his business, being somewhat unite on its own, and despise the high prices, things were sold quickly. Having only women as his sellers also helped, attracting the eyes of the youngest and the eldest—men and women alike. Sometimes, there were those who couldn't difference a polite smile from a flirting plea, and that is why Mr Wood had bought a gun— for precaution.

Aurora felt sorry for her co-workers, although she knew it was foolish to do so, as they themselves did not seem to mind the attention they got.

Either way, she was glad said attention didn't know of her existence. It is why she chose to work cleaning rather than selling, much against her husband's protests, and very much unlike her co-workers. Dealing with people was and always would be a problem for her.

Therefore, Aurora did her work quietly while several customers—mostly women—wanted in and out, looking for a gift for themselves and their family while they talked about their lives. Aurora, of so bored, paid little heed to these little conversations, such unlike her co-workers who would often laugh and whisper all kinds of gossip.

It was an unnecessary murmuring, but Aurora had no choice—she needed that job. Still, she found it rather odd when a sudden silence came by, after she internally wished for it.

She looked around, and noticed many customers heading to the store's door in desperation while her co-workers began to wander about in distress. Confused, Aurora walked to one of them, Marie Lewis, and asked:

"What happened?"

Marie's green eyes widened and her dark skin turned pale, if possible, "You  _don't_ know?" Aurora didn't have time to respond, as her co-worker pulled her by the arm to hide inside an exchanger and whisper, "All customers are gone!"

Aurora gave her co-worker a worried look, "Wait, what? Why? What happened?"

Marie looked frustrated, "For God's sake, the story is  _yours_."

Aurora frowned, "What do you—?"

_"Mrs Berry!"_

The exchanger's curtains were open and the young princess closed her eyes. She narrowed her body and turned quickly at the older woman staring at them.

_"Ma'am Collins!"_

Samantha Collins was about fifteen years older than Aurora herself, but the amount of make-up she wore would make anyone think that a few more years could be added to her ID. Her skin was covered in dots, her hair was blonde and curly and revolt, and despise her short height; she was always on high-heels, trying to impose her intimidating authority. She was fond of Aurora though, having worked as servant on King Stefan's palace back in the Enchanted Forest, and was the one who convinced Mr Wood to give the young princess a chance.

So when she found her hidden inside an exchanger, she immediately glared at Marie, "Would you be so kind to explain what the two of you are doing?"

Marie gulped, "Ma'am, please, I can explain!"

"Is that so?" The older woman folded her arms, wearing an irritated look. "Well, I'm waiting."

Aurora sighed, "Ma'am—"

"She's here and Aurora too!" Marie blurted out, drawing curious eyes to herself.

The manager glanced at Aurora, as if asking for directions, but the young princess looked more confused than ever, "The interested person doesn't seem worried to me, so why would you be?"

"That's because she doesn't know!"

The older woman blinked and looked at Aurora, "You don't?"

"Know  _what_?" Aurora asked at last. She worried, then, when her manager's stern look fell apart.

"You two better move along. Customers might start talking—"

"Customers!" Marie was exasperated. "They're all gone because of that...of that...God, what is she?!"

"I wouldn't dare guessing, Miss Lewis, especially in front of her." The manager suggested, pushing the girls to a more secluded part of the store. "Now, Mrs Berry, I'll need you and Miss Lewis to move along and do your job while I handle this."

Marie panicked, "But, ma'am!"

"Nothing is going to happen, Miss Lewis. I will not let that woman do anything to Aurora, nor to anyone here. I promise."

"But how can you be so sure? You don't know what she wants here!"

_"As much as doesn't anyone."_

Ms Collins winced as Marie jumped and Aurora, recognising that voice, felt her blood run cold and her world stopped in agonising moments. Her heart was pounding, and she could feel her veins pulsing. Her lips parted, and her breathing became irregular as her hands trembled, and her voice was gone.

It was like when she had to save Philip. Despair, drama, affliction, the unknown. All this, hitting her mind and soul like a thunder.

_"...Maleficent."_

She hadn't changed at all—and she looked as powerful as ever. She wore no robes nor a black horned headdress, but a dark grey suit and skirt, white shirt, no tie, and high heeled boots. Her hair fell in golden waves around her shoulders, giving her a young and oddly friendly look. However, her red lips of a smirk did not deny her intelligence, nor did her blue eyes of evil amusement deny the darkness of her heart.

_Beautiful and dangerous like a rose._

The difference from the dragon sorceress that cast a curse to this rather elegant and classy woman was in the young woman right beside her. If it was not for her olive skin and dark eyes and hair, Aurora could bet she had just met the younger version of her nemesis.

A relative, perhaps? An apprentice? Aurora never thought of Maleficent as the teaching type, though she knew of her former friendship with the Evil Queen, due the latter saving the dragon from Aurora's father. When he told such story to his wife and child, Aurora was terrified while her mother, Briar Rose, was not surprised in the slightly, and simply warned her husband not to cross paths with their enemy again.

Back then, Aurora questioned the almost too calm way her mother faced such a dangerous situation, and asked her exactly what Maleficent had against the royal family. Briar Rose said nothing, and Stefan had wanted to tell the truth—if Aurora heard them correctly later on that same night.

Today, the young princess knew what happened between them—and the truth behind the Sleeping Curse was a stab to her heart. To make things worse, Briar Rose and Stefan were in town, living a life that was forced upon them as it had to everyone else, and as much Aurora loved them, she couldn't bring herself to forgive her parents just yet.

Because they had acted as victims for sixteen years, while in fact Maleficent had every freaking reason to hate them, and considering what she had lost, one cannot expect her to just ignore such pain.

The fairies—Flora, Fauna and Merryweather—were the ones to tell Aurora of the truth, having visited her after learning she was in town. They also told her of Maleficent's past: her childhood, the years under the Dragon's teachings, and her death by the Saviour's hands. And the young princess felt sick, guilty and angry, at herself and everyone, for condemning a woman whose dreams and hopes were cruelly severed.

Looking at her right now, after so many rumours of her ultimate comeback, Aurora felt somewhat relieved. Maleficent redeeming herself by taking an apprentice was a welcome change, however odd this seemed as a way to restart. Did she plan to follow her steps? She was older than she looked, Aurora was sure. Probably on her late twenties, earlier thirties? She was also obviously annoyed, and a little curious, looking back and forth from Aurora to Maleficent with quick eyes.

Oh well.

Although it was good to see Maleficent alive and well (Aurora never thought she was ever going to feel this way), she was unsure if she should just walk away or run or whatever. She couldn't just ignore her, she knew, as she did not back off the last time they met, and neither would she do it now.

"Hello, beastie."

_And here it goes..._

Aurora was dazed, perplexed. Why was she smiling? Whose is this woman with her? Where is the Saviour? All those questions and more stormed into her mind, and the princess was frozen in place, almost trembling in anticipation.

_"My lady, please! Forgive my foolish of an employee! It is an honour to have you here."_

Mr Wood rarely showed his face, and when he did so, it was usually to announce the payment of his employees, if not to warn them about changes in the store's administration. When not, it took something really terrible to make him leave his office.

Or, if you prefer, a very special customer to buy from his store.

He must have missed the silence of his usually so busy store, and then left his office, facing Storybrooke's illustrious new citizen—Maleficent to her enemies. Mal to her allies. Mother on the day her child felt save enough to call her that way. Monster to the rest, and that is why all his costumers were gone—they all feared what the dragon could do. She was well known for her harsh past, though she had never even been unfair in her judgement.

But she knew she was intimidating.

The treasures she had kept in her forbidden fortress, however, were also well known, and Mr Wood would not let a silly fear prevent him from making a lot of money.

"George Stanford Wood, at your disposal." The man went to the dragon sorceress, and kissed her hand in courtesy, to then notice the figure of a young woman looking annoyed and tensed. "And you must be...?"

"Lilith." She often added her nickname, for it wasn't uncommon for people not to use her full name, taking it did came from a lust demon, the wife of King of Hell, but she was so angry right now, trying to desperately think of something that wasn't killing Aurora and her stupid friend, that she wouldn't spare a single moment in stupid pleasantries. Maleficent may not be offended by their prejudice, but Lily was. And no one would disrespect her mother while she was there. "Her daughter."

Her voice held pride at its best and Maleficent was just as surprised as everyone in there, and her eyes were filled with inevitable happiness.

Lily could literally heard the darkness accusing her of breaking her mother in front of her nemesis, and as her anger waved off, she felt suddenly uncomfortable.

"Her what?" Marie broke the silence to later quickly cover her mouth with her cheeks, her cheeks blushing like mad. Lily practically killed the girl with a cold glare, but Maleficent smirked, amused—their faces were priceless.

"Indeed." She said then, not holding back the grin on her lips. "Despite what others may think, I do like children."

"Of course, my lady. None of us would think otherwise." Mr Wood was the first to recover from the shock, "Children are a blessing!" He then smiled at Lily, "It's a pleasure, Miss Lilith. Allow me to say: you do take after your mother's beauty." Lily raised an eyebrow at him, and said nothing. Years of experience taught Mr Wood that sometimes no words were better than harsh responses, so he forced another smile, "I beg your forgiveness for these girls—" He glared at his employees. "—they don't know how to distinguish such a remarkable customer when they see one."

Incredibly, Maleficent smirked, "I require assistance, nothing more. Winter is at door, which requires a new wardrobe."

Mr Wood's eyes flashed. A would be customer to spend a lot. He liked that. "Of course! Miss Collins, Miss Lewis, Mrs Berry!" He shouted and the three women lined up in front of him militantly. "I demand that you treat these ladies with the respect every customer of this establishment deserves, and present them the best, as to make them feel as comfortable as possible!"

"At once, Mr Wood!" The three women said.

"Good." Mr Wood turned to Maleficent and Lily. He was in love. "If I may, my ladies, help you with anything—"

"I believe your staff will be of sufficient help." Maleficent cut him off quickly. She could already read his ulterior intentions. She also didn't have time for it. Her heart belonged to another, whose location she was yet to find.

Mr Wood, on the other hand, should consider himself lucky. At her rejection, he was clearly bothered, but he did not let that affect his demeanour. He cleaned his throat, "Well, of course, please allow me to accommodate you. The two of you!" He pointed to Aurora and Marie, "I better not hear any complains. Do I made myself clear?"

The two girls nodded quickly, and so Ms Collins walked to Maleficent and Lily, "I'm Samantha Collins and I'll be assisting you today, Lady Maleficent."

"There is no need to address me as such, Miss—" Maleficent read the identification badge attached to the woman's uniform, "—Collins."

The manager nodded, "As you wish, ma'am. Now, allow me to show you our best while the girls prepare you something to drink. Please, follow me."

Maleficent and Lily explored the store in silence. Ms Collins followed them everywhere, as all the pampering possible—a comfortable place to sit, coffee, water, and even sugar cookies to enjoy while waiting.

To Lily, it was all nonsense.

"Do you see any items of your preference, Miss Lilith?" Miss Collins finally asked Lily directly, after failing to interest the young dragon so many times.

Lily's eyes travelled across the store as many colours caught her attention, "...coats?" She inquired, not looking back at the woman.

Ms Collins nodded almost too carefully, "Please, it's right on the next room."

In the end, Maleficent got more interest in buying anything than Lily herself. She had collected several pieces of clothing, quite different in patterns and colours. Standing by a mirror, she lift two coats at Lily's eye level, who watched her mother curiously. She was amusingly excited, "Black or white?" Lily tried on the white coat and turned to look at herself in the mirror, before making a face, "Uh, no." She did the same with the black one then, and as she stared at her reflection, a voice behind her said, "Looks good on you."

Lily caught up at her mother's eyes through the mirror, "It's just a coat." She dismissed.

"Which looks beautiful on you." Maleficent turned to Ms Collins. "Find more like this one. I suppose my daughter has my taste in colour."

Ms Collins smiled, "A minute, if you please." And she was gone, leaving mother and child alone.

Lily took off the coat and handed it back to her mother. She was already getting tired of all this, and let out an audible sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Maleficent took notice on her discomfort, "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

Lily's eyebrows shot up, "You are asking  _me_?"

Maleficent glanced at her child with confusion taking over her eyes, "You mean I should be bothered by something?"

Lily frowned. She didn't know how her mother could be so...innocent at times. Well, maybe innocent was not the right word. Perhaps she expected too much from people? Or maybe nothing. The fact is: either she didn't seem to notice what was happening around her or she pretended not to notice.

Still, Lily couldn't blame her. Things hadn't been good on the last few days. She hadn't been feeling well enough, something to do with her magic, and although Lily worried, Maleficent assured her that everything was fine and that her sudden discomfort would be gone with the week.

Lily wasn't so sure. She knew what her mother had been through, though Maleficent herself hadn't mentioned anything. Maybe it was something to do with her father?

It has been three weeks since Emma's disappearance, and despise all their efforts in spells, books and incantations, neither Maleficent nor Lily found a thing regarding his location. Truth to herself, Lily was starting to panic, but she denied giving up, spending most of her time searching for whatever information she could get. But as seven days turned into three weeks, the prospect of finding her father became distant and almost impossible, and Lily was totally unready to face what might be the most painful of all truths. For it wasn't fair, was it? To have such a significant part of her life denied, to never known what he was like, or if they looked alike—dragon form or not (although Lily could bet they did), if they had things in common when it comes to their personality, their temper, their magic, even their darkness could share a powerful link, and yet Lily could never know.

So, when her mother proposed they go out and relax, Lily agreed. Not that shopping was the first option she would have in mind if asked, but it was a way to get to know her mother better—to watch how she behaved in front of other people, if something changed, if Lily was indeed the only one who would ever see her good side, to witness how people threatened her, and to test her temper at those who weren't kind to her.

Again, Lily was surprised at how her mother's patience could be so extensive.

"My child, what's wrong?" Maleficent was asking—soft and loving and all too much kind. Lily hadn't get used to it. She probably never would.

"There are...plenty stores in town." She replied with a low voice, feeling awkward. "We don't need to be here if—"

"—if  _Aurora_  is here?" Lily's eyes widened a little, as she didn't expect her mother to acknowledge the princess' presence and not at all discreet eyes, as she still hated her so much for what her mother did, "Her name is not a curse, Lily. I won't die to see her well and safe. In fact, I don't give a  _damn_." Lily let out a snort, as she had never heard her mother going down to swearing. Maleficent merely shrugged, clearly keen to forget about her past and be happy in the present and in the future.

 _Why can't I be more like her?_  Lily asked herself.  _Why do I have to look so much like...like you, Dad?_

She glanced at her image in the mirror and her heart sheathed in many pieces.

_Where are you?_

"I'm back!"

Ms Collins arrived with a big smile, carrying as many pieces of clothing she could, "Here are some options." She placed at least five to six different coats on a long low sofa without arms, placed against the wall. "I'll get the others, we have several options here. Please, excuse me." And the woman disappeared as fast. 

Maleficent was quick to lose herself in the options at her disposal. Lily found this smooth side of her mother something rather unexpected, "Never pictured you as the shopping type." She thought aloud and right then blushed, taking a laugh from her mother. "I–I mean—"

"Aren't all women?" Maleficent mused. "It can be the best of medicine."

Lily was surprised, "So you...you did that kind of stuff back on...there?"

Maleficent shook her head, "My aunts wouldn't let me wander around the village next to the forest we lived, on the exception of fall festivals in which themselves would escort me everywhere. And when I became older, I'd rather visit underground markets or find random caravans selling all types of things." She chose a red coat and her eyebrows rose as she read the price tag. She handed it to Lily, who simply followed her instructions and tried the coat on. "Walking into a store and...shopping as you named it—" She said as she adjusted the lapels of Lily's coat. "—was very exclusive to nobility, in their rare moments, as they preferred to order their clothing, so the gentry would make their own. Me included."

"So you...sew?" Lily wondered if there was something her mother didn't do.

"My aunts made sure to educate me to be a proper lady." Maleficent made a face at the term. "I was fixing dresses at six years old. I hate it. I'd rather stay in the kitchen. Could at least eat something."

Lily couldn't help a smile, very much enjoying her mother's tales of childhood.

"May I make you a dress?"

Lily blinked, "What?"

"A scarf, then? A dress would be useless as to protect you from the cold anyway. A scarf is simpler, and easier. Would you mind if I knit you one?"

Lily didn't know whatever to say or not. Wasn't her mother already doing too much? She didn't have to do any of this. Fill her with gifts, that is. And Lily didn't see a point for that. She didn't see why—how could any of this even change anything that ever happened to them? Their past was gone and there was no turning back.

But that didn't mean they couldn't try to fix their present in order to live an amazing future—which was exactly what her mother was trying to do all this time, in the many curious ways she found to emend things—and in between studying magic, flying over trees, cooking, and so many other things, Maleficent was willing to share every single trace of knowledge, virtue, flaw, and memory she had gathered for a lifetime, hoping to build an unbreakable bond of blood and love.

Not being open to her efforts, not being apt to try, made Lily feel like a spoiled brat who knew nothing better than bitching about the wonderful chance she was given by fate—a well known not deserved chance.

She swallowed, cursing herself. The darkness was speaking to her head, doubts and fears anew. Her eyes fell to all things her mother had brought her.

She sighed, "You don't need to—"

"Don't speak as it was an obligation." Maleficent, the insightful woman she was, obviously knew what this all about. "Because it is not. To do this, to do anything for you, I don't need another reason rather than you being my child. I just—" She paused. She didn't look quite sure if she knew how to describe her feelings in the way Lily wanted, for they weren't that complex, were they? "I want to spend time with you, to do things for you, with you." She confessed in a whisper, a plea that sounded so soft. "Besides—" She tapped her child's nose playfully, taking her out of guard. "—you do need winter clothes, no?"

"I never—" Lily felt as she was about to lie, but her mother's presence made her feel safe while her loving eyes made her unsure. "No one ever—" And the meaning behind her words was stupidly clear.

_I don't know how I should react to your love for me because no one dared to try doing what you do for me._

Maleficent's eyes softened even more, if that was possible. She took her child's hands in hers, nodding, understanding and accepting. Lily didn't know what to make of such openness. 

"I...I'm sorry." She whispered, eyes low in shame and so much pain—the lack of the ability to act around people blatantly exposed.

"Don't be."

But Lily was, more than she wished to, allowing this painful longing to devour her heart. And that made her frustrated at herself.

"I'm messed up." She murmured.

Maleficent cupped her face, and pressed a kiss against her forehead, "Expressing your feelings doesn't mess things up, Lily. And I welcome whatever you have to say." Lily felt two hands touching her arms, sliding up and down in a soothing manner. She let out a sigh but her gaze was still down in utter defeat. "I suppose I got too carried away?" Maleficent guessed, tilting her head to the side. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just...wanted to spoil my little girl."

Lily finally raised her eyes, shy but somewhat curious.

Doubtful.

"Just like that?"

Maleficent grinned, "Always."

And that was her excuse for everything she did. And Lily just felt she would never understand.

Then again, she didn't have to.

 

* * *

 

As mother and daughter quietly settled for trying new outfits, Aurora took the opportunity to watch them from afar, hiding herself behind a column. 

The young woman—Lilith—sounded almost afraid of saying something wrong. It was not as if she was afraid of pissing her mother off, just...afraid of pushing her away? Which was odd, because it was just logical to conclude that Maleficent was a very good mother, mind you. There was so much love in her eyes, they sparkled how much she loved her child that it made Aurora smile. To say she was relieved was an understatement. She was so freaking happy that couldn't contain the small tears from her eyes.

_But am I not supposed to, after what my mother did to her?_

Everyone deserved a second chance—even Regina Mills was forgiven—then why would Maleficent be any different, even being the Mistress of All Evil and the creator of one of the evillest curses of time?

 _She has what she always wanted_ , said a rational part of Aurora's brain. _And after so much pain, it was the least she deserved._

The young princess felt a pain of longing welter in her chest, for she could not help but think of her son. Was that a dream? Another curse? It seemed so unlikely that one of the most evil of villains had turned into a good person. It was rather odd that the sorceress who cursed her family had become a zealous and loving mother, above all suspicion.

But also, one could hardly believe that the Evil Queen and Snow White were indeed good friends.

Why would Maleficent surprise her so much?

_Ah, that's right._

Because no one besides Aurora had seen the darkest side of her heart. So, who could blame her?

Still, despise all proof, it didn't seem right.

_"Are you going to stare at me all day?"_

Or maybe it did.

_"I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted you dead, beastie, you would be dead."_

Maleficent's voice sounded sharp and dry, and maybe a little too much amused.

Aurora froze in her spot, and her heart skipped a beat. She didn't move for a moment, as if to remember her thoughts and line of reasoning, and then, she sighed, feeling stupid. She gathered all the courage she had left and walked from behind the column she was hidden, revealing herself to a dragon that was now watching her every move like a predator having fun on its prey.

Glad to be alive, she asked, "Why are you calling me  _like that_?"

Maleficent frowned at the girl's audacity, wondering where it came from. After all, Sleeping Beauty had never been known for being brave. Was that really what she wanted to ask first? A plausible thought would be aren't you here to kill me?

Well, she clearly wasn't.

"Am I not, according to this world, your  _fairy godmother_?" Then, she huffed at the absurdity of the tale, "Curious, no? The ways people find to justify the mistakes of those they admire. And although her wings justify what she did, there is considerable difference between our motivations."

Aurora lowered her head and voice, "Yes, I know."

Maleficent's surprise at Aurora's words made her comment, "I suspect Briar Rose wasn't the one to break the news."

The princess crossed her arms over her chest, as in an act of self preservation, "I found out by myself. And I know..." Her voice disappeared in a defeated sigh, "I know there is nothing I can do or say to amend for what she did—"

"Then don't." Maleficent advised, almost ordered. "I don't intent on prolonging this quarrel any longer."

Aurora was taken aback as anyone would, "Y–you won't?"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow, "Do you object?"

"No! I mean...I didn't mean I—" Aurora bit her tongue, interrupting her poor choice of words, and gave up, already tired, sat down on a chair. Her face showed irritation, as she was lost and did not know how to handle it. Maleficent supposed she was just like her mother—a woman to plan things ahead and who hated surprises.

The older dragon felt like scolding herself. She couldn't believe she was feeling sympathetic over Briar Rose's child.

"I'm not here for you. You understand that, yes?"

Aurora lift her gaze to face the dragon, "I'm not a princess, neither you are a villain any longer. I can definitely work with that. And I'm glad..." She shared glances with Lily, whose eyes widened a bit at the young princess' sincerity, "I'm glad things ended well. For both of you. Mother to mother...had what was done to you been done to me, I wouldn't have survived."

If Maleficent wanted to say something, Miss Collins's arrival didn't let her, "I'm back again!" Ms Collins was carrying clothes and more clothes with her. Aurora feared the woman was going to overthrow everything and helped her by all over a table beside where Maleficent and Lily were. That was when Aurora could have a closer look at the villain's daughter and was surprised at how different they looked. Maleficent, noticing the girl's interest, said, "Dragon caught your tongue, Mrs Berry?"

As Lily rolled her eyes at her mother's words, Aurora did something she hadn't done today—she laughed.

 

* * *

 

In the end, Maleficent spent a little fortune on clothing and shoes—taking she also bought a few things for herself. Neither Ms Collins nor Mr Wood dared questioning her. She was paying well, that's all that mattered.

Mr Wood, to return Maleficent's...generosity, so to speak, offered to help her on putting her shopping (which where many) on Lily's new car. Maleficent was grateful for his kindness, though she tried at her best not to feed up on his stupid hopes of getting her attention. For the first time in her life, Maleficent started considering wearing a bonding ring.

She internally cursed. She needed to find her mate first.

"Is everything alright, my lady?"

Maleficent left her thoughts and looked at the man, nodding, "Yes." Before the man could say anything, she headed to a blue a car parked a few meters from the store.

Lily had told her about the 1970 Chevy Chevelle of which she named as Big Blue, and as they couldn't leave town, she had no ways of getting her car back. Maleficent, since arriving to Storybrooke, didn't trust those metal machines Cruella also seemed to be so fond of. They were very noisy and useless when you have magic. She knew, however, that Lily held some odd fascination for cars and motorcycles, and that she knew enough about them, their story and how they were supposed to work, maybe a little more than she should—as she had once been what this strange world would address as a car mechanic, someone who repaired those bloody machines when they decided not to work anymore. Maleficent had a hard time understanding her child's passion for metal machines, and she would not deny she was sometimes curious about them. So, she suggested they would buy a new one, and Lily agreed before she could even finish her offer.

Maleficent smiled at the thought of how happy her daughter was when they brought the car, but it also pained her that Lily had so little good moments in her life. It made the sorceress feel the strong need to find perfect opportunities to make good memories every day.

"I thank you." She told Miss Collins with a polite smile.

And before the woman could voice a thing, she was interrupted, "We're grateful for your visit and trust, Lady Maleficent." by Mr Wood. Again. He didn't seem to give up. Aurora, watching their interaction for afar, smiled a little, waiting for Maleficent's reaction—the dragon was so openly annoyed by the man's not-so-subtle words. Whom might had she chosen as her mate? Where was he, by the way?

_No one wonder she has a child. True Love can cure any illness. But who is he, I wonder?_

"Come back whenever you wish." She heard Mr Wood said. "A lovely client like you will always be welcome."

The dragon nodded, "I appreciate it." Then, she turned to a golden haired young woman there, and her memory brought her to the time where the young princess's mother, bold and unscrupulous Briar Rose, and herself were good friends. Aurora looked so much like her mother, yet she was so small and fragile and genuinely kind that it costed Maleficent to believe that she was indeed Briar Rose's child. Her mind practically screamed at her to attack.

But the girl herself was lost in thought while now watching as Lily put her things into the car and she could not help but think she looked so...normal. She wasn't evil. Which would mean Maleficent had been a good mother. And Aurora was glad, of course, that her nemesis had indeed changed for the best. If for her daughter, she was willing to be kind with her enemies, to treat others fairly, to spend her own money instead of using her magic to steal from others, then she was undoubtedly better than before. Of course, it was not as if her actions on that day had not been more than convincing about her love for her daughter, but when it comes to a villain, doubt is always understandable.

_"Aurora."_

And then, the princess' attention was on the dragon sorceress who once tried to destroy her family.

 _"Maleficent."_  She considered using her real name, but just knew she certainly wouldn't want such unknown information to colour the wind for anyone near enough to hear it.

"You've grown..." Maleficent took her time to find any word that wouldn't result on an insult, and the ease on such task made her annoyed. She couldn't truly believing in what she was about to say, "...stronger."

_So very much unlike your mother._

Aurora, in turn, exposed a small, sad smile, "You've grown kinder."

And no, she didn't mean saying it so openly, but her mind and lips weren't in the same pattern right now, and as her eyes widened at the good will on her own words, the dragon watched her in understandable interest, "Have I?" She indulged and Aurora glanced at Lily for a moment, before nodding. Maleficent's face relaxed then, as she silently acknowledge what the girl meant.

Villains weren't supposed to be good parents. Yet there she was—the Mistress of All Evil, a loving mother.

"One thing, I may ask? For myself?"

The dragon remained silent, and waited for the girl to continue after nodding her head, giving her permission to do so. Aurora's mind flashed back to so many sleepless nights after the end of the curse and they way Philip worried for herself and their son—who needed her so much.

She took a deep breathe, "Is there a way to stop the...this..."

"Insomnia." A mischievous smile played on the sorceress' lips, and Aurora couldn't tell whether it was due the pride of knowing her curse had left permanent side-effects, or out of sheer sadism to have her enemy's daughter still suffering after so long. Probably both.

Aurora didn't dare asking.

"For how long have you been awake?"

"A year or so." Aurora swallowed, nervous. "Was that...was that too out of line?"

She received no response, as Maleficent pursed her lips into a pout, taking a glance on Lily for a moment, knowing the young woman was waiting for her. Maleficent wanted to do good, for her child's sake, she wanted to be the best mother one could be. She wanted, more than anything, for Lily to be proud of her. She didn't want Lily to follow the path of darkness blindly and so giving a good example was the best of options left. Not killing could be seen as enough, but denying help inoffensively sought? Well, she wasn't a Charming.

She sighed. What motherhood had brought out of her was a soft side she wasn't ready to accept. But she had no other choice but to give into it.

"Acorus, hawthorn fruit and red dates. Two hours before you rest." She listened to herself, recalling her old times as a healer, and her voice was even, eyes in anything but the princess, brows frowning in concentration. Recipes were never a strong peak to her.

Aurora hesitated, "You mean...as in a potion?"

"Tea." Maleficent corrected her. "My  _Sleeping Curse_  does remains in your blood, which has enough magic as it is. You need to erase any traces of it."

"And tea...helps sleeping." Aurora showed reluctance to believe.

"It does to my Lily."

The endearing way in which Maleficent talked about her child made Aurora's eyes shine with shapes of sympathy and gratitude Maleficent herself never, in her wildest memories, would ever expect to get from Briar Rose's child.

And I may add Aurora was indeed very grateful, yes, for if said tea did good to Lily, whom Maleficent would never lie about, whom she would never use for sordid purposes, then Aurora, having heard enough from Lady Fauna to know that dragons were creatures of honour and duty and passion, could trust that Maleficent was being completely honest right now.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry."

Maleficent almost snorted, "...sorry?" She tried the word on her tongue, very much strange.

"For my prejudice. For other people's prejudice. It was uncalled for."

"I don't care what people might think of me." The sorceress said. "My child doesn't fear me and that's enough."

Aurora smiled softly, "She really admires you."

Maleficent was pleasantly surprised at this, and Aurora wondered if her relationship with her daughter was somehow broken.

"I hope you—"

_"Stay away from my wife!"_

Lily was in the car waiting for her mother to finish whatever she even had to finish. They had bought much more than Lily had expected—not that she had—and she would have been against spending so much money if her mother had not been so stubborn. But Maleficent wanted to make up for lost time, she wanted to spoil her child, and Lily would let her do so, if that would made her feel more at ease with herself.

And she wondered, as she watched her mother talk so formally and civilly with her enemy, how they did not seem to want to kill each other.

The problem was when a man shouted in the distance, his anger exposed on his young face, and Sleeping Beauty suddenly turned frightened and distressed. He pulled her arm hard and stood between her and Maleficent, who did not seem affected by the situation.

Lily got off the car.

"Philip!" Aurora called, surprised to see her husband. "What are you doing here?"

"I was planning to make you a surprise!" He responded and turned to Maleficent. "But I arrive here to find you with this...this—"

" _Monster_?" Maleficent decided to help him. "Would you believe to learn I'm not here for her?"

In the background, Lily watched the scene, unsure if she should intervene or not, but automatically preparing herself to act.

"What are you doing here?" Philip barked. "Emma assured me you were dead!"

The dragon did not even blink, "I want nothing from you, much less from your wife."

Philip's eyes flash with anger, "Don't fool me! You will not hurt us! I will not allow it!"

Maleficent rolled her eyes. She wanted to laugh. Ignoring the prince completely, she looked at Aurora and said, "Take care, beastie. And thank you."

And then she walked away, leaving a very stunned princess behind, not caring enough to spare the prince a mere glance.

But Philip wouldn't let her. He stood on her way, and they faced each other closely. Maleficent could call herself hardly impressed at his displays of bravery. She remembered of how much he had fought before she turned him into a Yaoguai. She would praise his efforts if they weren't indeed stupid and not followed by any kind of strategic planning. But he was young and inexperienced. She wouldn't blame him for fighting. He wasn't being unjust. He had every right to hate her.

"I advise you to move along." She said quietly, mentally wishing to put an end to such an unnecessary spat.

Yet Philip stepped closer, "Why are you here?" He asked in low tones.

"I don't own you an explanation." Maleficent's soft voice annoyed Philip even more. But if he was trying to make her lose her patience and attack him, thus giving him the opening to attack her, then he would have to try harder than this.

"This is my wife's safety we are talking about!" He shouted.

"I don't see any wounds on her skin." And yes, she used sarcasm.

Philip's skin was red in anger, "Which doesn't mean you didn't intent to change that!"

_"She's didn't."_

The prince paused and turned to his wife. He looked desperate.

_"What?"_

"We're just talking. Philip, she didn't try to hurt me at any moment."

"And you believed her? She cursed you! Us! For fifty years! How can you ignore that?"

"I'm not ignoring it." Aurora argued. "I'm just letting it go. She didn't even know I worked here. Did she, Mr Wood? Miss Collins? Marie?" She was practically begging for help and looked at her boss and co-workers with pleading eyes.

"O–of course not!" Mr Wood shuttered. "Lady Maleficent is the newest customer of my store. As well her daughter."

"Daughter?" Philip's voice held a mocking tone that Maleficent quickly learned to distaste. "And where is she?"

" _Here_."

They all turned and stared at Lily in surprise, mostly Maleficent, who did not expect such a direct reaction from her daughter. But the prince, believing that his wife's boss was forging stories, was sceptical, for there was a woman who was clearly very angry with him.

"You—!"

"The name's  _Lilith._ " She took two steps closer, glaring at him. "Now  _Back. Off_."

Philip's eyes widened, unable to understand why anyone would want to defend one of the most evil villains that ever lived, even if she was her mother, "Do you even know what she is?" He asked, and the volume of his voice increased. "Or what did she do?"

"She's my mother," Lily spat. "That's all I need to know."

Maleficent, as Lily knew she would, stared at her with wide eyes.

"So you approve on what she did?!" Philip asked incredulously.

"Nothing unwarranted, by what I learned." Lily glanced at Aurora for two seconds, then turning to face the prince once again, "Or you don't know what your beloved mother-in-law did?"

"Aurora had nothing to do with her mother's actions!"

"Good for her. Now leave us alone. This or—"

"Lily..." The young woman stopped talking when she felt a soft hand touch her arm, but her eyes kept staring at the prince. "He's not worth it."

Blue eyes met hazel eyes then, and Lily gave in. Turning to Philip, she took him by the collar of his shirt and growled, slowly and firmly, "If my mother wanted you dead, you'd already be. So leave us alone. I'm done with your hypocrisy." She released him abruptly, pushing him back.

But Philip was filled with irrational rage:

_"You're a monster just like her!"_

That did it.

And Philip didn't even have time to defend himself, and a fist found his nose in a fast, strong movement, knocking him to the ground. The pain was immediate, and the blood was already flowing down his face as he found himself defeated.

Aurora and Marie screamed.

Miss Collins sighed in irritation.

Mr Wood glanced sideways, fearful of the people watching the scene.

Lily smiled mischievously, ignoring the pain on her hand.

Maleficent was somehow touched.

"Can we go now?" Her daughter acted as if nothing had happened, and Maleficent wanted to laugh, for she loved her little girl more every day.

That was when the real problem set in.

_"Philip, no!"_

The dragon heard a very low crack, the burning of the gunpowder, metal cutting the air, and her magic found no way to disregard what would happened.

A loud shout.

Screams.

Then crying...

...running...

...and lots of cursing.

_"No!"_

Maleficent was a lover of fire. She had never been afraid of it, not even as a child and that was of the many reasons she loved about being a dragon. They were naturally immune to it, of course, and some tales even said that they were made of it. But they could be killed, as any other living creature, and she almost was, with a sword through her heart.

To be wounded by a small fire wouldn't be a problem if the melted metal wasn't made of iron—as a Sword of Truth could be—resulting on a painful burn on her chest.

She lost her balance and her blood pressure was high, though her heart no longer seemed to beat. A pair of hands kept her from falling, but she was on the floor in low seconds. The world around her was blurry and confusing. Her chest burned.

_"Someone help me!"_

A loud noise was heard from afar, and two lights, blue and red. A man left his dark machine, running and screaming.

_"Why the hell did you do?!"_

Her vision was starting to blur and there were voices everywhere. The prince was afar, held by two men. By his feel, a small weapon of which had provoked her mortal wound. Maleficent didn't take a second to understand what he had done. She had seen this weapon before—Cruella had one for personal defence (or rather, self-pleasure—though she couldn't use it due unknown reasons she had linked to the Author.

But wouldn't Philip known any better? If a sword through her heart hadn't been her end, why would a...bullet make any difference?

Oh, right.

That stupid movie hadn't been wrong about a magical creature one's lethal weakness—iron—though it was for dragons only, not horned fairies.

"Lily..." She managed to speak out, breathing harshly. She could feel her tears falling onto her face.

_"You promised...you promised!"_

To always be with her? Yes, and she didn't intent to break such promise. Villains never did. Dragons even less. In addition, if iron didn't make dragon's magic weaker, her advanced instincts would've told her to defend herself.

Her magic would've been prepared.

_"Come on! Come on!"_

Men and women were touching her and suddenly a white light was on her face, her clothes were tore open with no care, and her skin was hit by strange hands that held no magic.

_"Hurry!"_

The iron little thing was burning and her magic faltered.

 _"Take off the bullet!"_ A man. He was screaming. He sounded desperate. _"It's made of iron! She can't heal herself!"_

Another man was arguing, and her child fought him.

_"She's a dragon, you fucking idiot!"_

She indeed was, and once the iron was gone, her magic was back to work on her flesh again, healing her wounds.

Till then, her mind drove off into a land of eternal memories of darkness.


	2. A Blessing in a Hero's Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets help from her least favourite kind of person in the world: a (freaking handsome) hero. 
> 
> Sure, it’s not like she’s complaining or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we’re again. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. 
> 
> To those who hadn’t read the previous parts of this series ‘Darkest Darkness’ (please give it a try! :P), there is a dialogue in which Maleficent tells Lily about dragons having ‘twin flames’—someone written in the stars to kindle the flame in their hearts forever. 
> 
> However, a dragon’s twin flame doesn’t particularly need to be a dragon as well, and even so, once they meet, it is love at first sight. My point is: Lily naturally has a twin flame. 
> 
> Spoiler alert? He’s not a dragon.

 

Lily once read on a spell book (having obviously already concluded it through self-experience) that dragons cannot dream. They can only relieve memories—from the happiest to the most disturbing of them all. Their minds have no ability to create  _the impossible_  for hours on end—a small price to pay for the power to hold over centuries in a flash before their eyes.

It was not as though  _sleeping_  was something for them to actually enjoy, however. Dragons don't like wasting their time. They nurture patience more than any other living creature, but they won't stop their day to day activities to elaborate plans that would not be fulfilled in short periods of time.

Also, as dragons don't need as much rest as humans do, no matter the form they are in, one can assume dragons get any rest at all.

Maleficent had been a dragon for most of her life now, so Lily can imagine she had grown used to ignore any foolish memories that would haunt her rare hours of rest.

And so, when Maleficent wasn't resting (of which we can say she barely did), Lily knew she would busy herself to a very secluded list:

1\. tend to her gardens (while growing new ingredients to test on new potions while teaching Lily how to create said potions, because  _why not?_ );

2\. do anything that might help on immersing her seventy close to eighty years old self in the  _Land Without Magic_  (which resulted on her loving classic horror movies, and reacting so badly at Angelina's 2014  _Maleficent_ that Lily didn't dare suggesting Walt Disney's 1950  _Sleeping Beauty_ );

3\. cooking (and Lily was more than happy to help on that, as long didn't involve on her doing the cooking part);

4\. read and watch  _Game of Thrones_  (while disliking Cersei with a passion—and  _yes_ , she grew to respect Daenerys  _eventually_ );

5\. walk aimlessly into the woods (to easy her common headaches);

6\. fly in her dragon form at night (to avoid complications).

The addition to her pastimes was to bond with her child (if she accepted her company, of course) and when she wouldn't, and Lily was the one to be resting on a lazy afternoon, Maleficent was to watch her sleep while she thought she wouldn't notice—as for her daughter sure wouldn't mind her mother's presence, nor her soft touches in her hair, would she?

Truth be told, Lily would always woke up at the feeling of her mother's caresses on her hair, but she never did or said anything because it felt so good that she would always end up falling asleep again. It made her feel like a child, which was a healing balm to her wounded past. She would often emerge herself on thoughts of hope and kindness as her mother's acceptance soothed her pain, making her feel loved— _like a daughter_ , for the first time in her life. Mainly because Priscila Paige hadn't been the most kind-hearted woman, though Lily knew she had no right to complain of anything, as she indeed had been a quite problematic teenager. But Priscila wouldn't even play with her—wouldn't help her with homework, wouldn't give her a piece of advice when she had a crush on a classmate, let alone caress her hair while she slept, so why would Lily ever feel like she indeed had a mother? Little Lily loved fairy tales, and her teacher would always read her a different one every morning, so why her mother couldn't do the same?

Later on, once Lily was older enough to  _read_  people, she concluded that her adoptive parents saw the trials of being a mother and a father as a matter of  _status_  rather than a matter of  _giving yourself for someone else_. They were content in having a daughter of perfect grades and a perfect smile, and nothing else.

Maleficent was so different it came to be  _unsettling_. She would always listen and then smile, offering understanding and support.

It made it  _so easy_  to bond with her. And despise Lily not being ready yet to address her as  _Mom_ , she already saw her as her  _mother_ —the one she had searched an entire life.

Which made the whole situation she was in far worse.

It was curious, of course, that Lily found herself in the opposite situation—her mother fallen on a sleep that, by irony of faith, had been imposed on her but Lily simply couldn't find in herself the courage to be there for her, choosing the cold corridors of the hospital for a period of three days.

Three  _agonizing_ days.

The worst days of a life where there was no lack of torment...and that really didn't matter right now. Because whenever Lily chose the paths of danger and sin, whenever the darkness took hold of her actions, making her lose herself in drugs and decide to cross the country on an old truck to Canada...another stupid adventure in which the end and solution was to fake her own death—even after so much pain and abandonment,  _nothing_  Lily ever faced made her tremble in as much fear as the possibility of losing someone she  _dearly_  loved.

Through the long 24 years that took place after finding out of her own truth, Lily lost the fear of whatever her actions might cause her or anyone. The daughter of a villain would never be loved—or so she convinced herself, knowing it was unfair; knowing she was cruelly taken from a mother that loved her child with all she had. But  _hoping_ only brought pain, for she also knew they would never find each other again, and it only got worse with the curse broken, and Lily felt the same pain as her mother had her heart stabbed by the same old friend from her childhood. She literally _felt_  when her mother was killed...and then life stopped mattering, and revenge was all she could think about. It was what kept her breathing, pretending to live. No one cared about her and the only person that ever did was gone so why would she be afraid of anything? You fear when you have something to lose—and Lily was alone.

Such unscrupulous thought made her colder, and now, when she  _finally_  opened her heart to build an unbreakable bond with the mother she had always wanted to have, Lily felt vivid and solid fear ravaging her body, mind, soul, and heart in moments that seemed perpetual.

And when she realized it, it had been three days.

 _"Go home."_ Dr Whale told her.  _"Go home, take a bath, eat, sleep a lot, and then come back. You're the only family she has left, so you need to be strong when she wakes up."_

Lily did go home, bathed, changed into that black coat her mother said that looked good on her, but didn't even try to sleep or eat because she knew that guilt would not allow her of such luxuries. Also, it was pointless if her mother wasn't there. They had developed a routine. Lily didn't want to break it.

Now, to go in there and stand by her side?

Lily had seen her already, when she had left the surgery room, and the sight was frightening enough to be eternally engraved in her memory.

Maleficent looked so pale, like a dead woman, and Lily could only cry at the sight of her mother's unmoving figure, and then she would beg and pray and cry to the gods  _"please"_ but the older dragon would be still, breathing even and modest, unaware of what had truly happened to her.

Lily sat down right with her back against the wall in front of her mother's room door, legs pressed against her chest, head down in defeat, hands trembling while holding herself, eyes shining in tears of desperation, urging for a miracle, yet not hopeful that any prayers would be answered.

Dr Whale was sure on his will to affirm that his newest patient was out of danger, but he was keen to add that if it wasn't for her magic, nothing would've prevented her for leaving this world. Lily desperately wanted to trust his words, but how to, when it had been three days and her mother hadn't open her eyes yet?

The  _way of the dragon_ said much about the use of fire to hurt and heal, to live unaffected by time in everlasting  _immortality_ (which was a choice, not a consequence of power), yet it doesn't forget to mention (though many prefer to do so) that dragons can be killed as any other living creature— _iron_  as their only  _kryptonite_.

Lily has known for years now, as the Apprentice did explain the cause of her unusual allergies. She could live in a world of no magic, but her blood still hold great power, and along that, the same weaknesses.

Her mother studied magic for academic purposes, and never bothered to train her skills for combat—her exact words being: " _Violence is a last resort in which I found no joy."_ And even so, to get to the point of violence, one must attack her directly. Few dared, and lesser lived to tell the tale. Maleficent paid them no mind—she never killed if not in dragon form, and before any claims of mercy from her victims (mostly thieves who had heard of the treasures she kept hidden on her vault), it always came the warning, " _leave or else."_ They never just left—which was the cause of her headaches back in the Enchanted Forest. No one could—neither wanted—to understand that the dragon sorceress willingly  _chose_ an isolated life in the fortress by the edge of the abyss.

The attacks to her home became frequent and more elaborated, and by consequence Maleficent was forced to become ultimately cautious of her surroundings, and of her own powers. Having losing enough battles due lack of thought and lots of non spoken anger, she realized that her magic, once a way to archive infinite knowledge, became a self defense weapon of which she held no ability upon, much to her annoyance.

The transition to  _aggressive/defensive_  was a process of years, perhaps centuries, had she been allowed, and so, things would've happened far differently.

To know of it, Lily was devastated. The  _what could've been_ hunted her mind, and the darkness laughed all the time. For it took true power for her mother to survive. It took her good will. She was fighting.  _She had to._ She couldn't just leave, not when there were so many things to be said, to be lived for, to be fought for, to be done and Lily cursed her own name a millions times for being such a  _coward_.

She hadn't lost her mother, but no one could know of the future, and despise not wishing to think that one day someone/something might take her away forever, Lily really did not intent to spend the rest of the time fate had gifted them to be together in fear.

It was selfish to think of herself as worthy of anything (or that's what she believed), but she was so tired of living in the shadows. She wanted to be  _the best daughter in the world_ —she didn't know  _how_ , and she practically trembled as she felt the purest form of angst travel across her body, causing her to shiver at the mere thought of  _failing,_ but she was sure of one thing, of what her mother always wanted from her.

_Trust._

And Lily trusted her. She admired her. She cared  _so much_  about her and  _nothing more_ would prevent her from saying it.

Once she woke up.

_"Miss Lilith Page?"_

A soft touch on her shoulder came along a male voice Lily couldn't recognize it right away. She looked up, and was indeed faced with a man kneeling next to her, wearing that stubble beard that would make any foolish girl melt and burn in her insides, while Lily, having dealing with many of them in her life, would just roll her eyes, for she no longer was stupid enough to fall for that kind of rubbish. But his eyes were kind, blue as the sky, and his smile was fair and warm and so alive that made her lungs lost air and, for a moment, it was like time had stopped, and her life passed through her eyes in a flash, and then she knew, as sure as a blueness in his eyes, that in her dragon heart the flame in her soul would be forever burning as long the man before her always smiled.

"What—" She found herself wordless, stupid and dumb, innocent as not to know what to do next. "W-who are you?" She tried again, and those eyes of his became sympathetic in that type of courtesy Lily wasn't used to have from men.

"Name's August Booth. A pleasure to meet you. I'm the... _sheriff_  while the Charmings are away.  _Sort of._ "

Lily breathed finally, stunned at herself and the strong beating inside her chest. All the sudden feelings of anxiety and hope disappeared as easily as the wind hitting the sand of the beach, and producing a cold sensation running up her spine. Then, the old familiar anger was born, the famous frustration. The irritation? Raw, and in its flawless state, coming from the hidden and no prudent dark parts of her heart. Her eyes, reflecting a state of hatred so easily fed, became wicked, and she glared at the man, completely forgetting the strange feelings he had awakened in her, and though the dragon on her head screamed so she would not harm him in any way, as in an implicit prohibition, the darkness laughed, stealthy and creative, whispering the many ways of destroying such a sublime meeting.

She listened to none, and yet, she tried to follow both.

 _So_ , he was a friend of her enemies.

She knew it was just  _too_  good to be true.

"Get away from me."

But August hold her arm gently just after she got up, preventing her from moving, "Please, if you only let me explain—"

" _Don't touch me!_ " She jerked away from him, turning to walk down the end of the hall. Her voice was low and angry, at him and herself, for hoping for things she obviously would never have.

But August wasn't intimidated by the harshness of her voice, and neither he ever would, for he was unable to blame her for so much anger. So, he followed her, "It's about your mother." He said, getting her to stop, but still not turn to him. "The incident is under my investigation. Dr Whale told me she's out of danger."

Lily lowered her voice to a hiss, "It's none of your _damn_  business."

Luckily or not, August was just as stubborn as her, "I need to talk to you."

Lily's heart betrayed her, skipping a beat, and she finally turned, "What do you mean?" She asked distrustfully.

August sighed, as this wasn't an easy matter to talk about, "Well, I don't know whatever your mother will willing to testify or not, but I would like to know if I could make you a few questions regarding what led to, well, someone as powerful as  _Maleficent_ ending up in a hospital bed."

Lily frowned, "Unless this is going to end up with that  _bloody bastard_ sent to death row, then our talk ends here."

August raised an eyebrow, "Attempt murder doesn't end on death row."

And so Lily smirked, "I never said a judge was going to give the sentence."

The burning flare on her eyes told August that he would've to play nicely to get any kind of information. She looked tired, and the darkness around herself was almost palpable. To his good side, this was not the first time he had dealt with a dragon. He knew enough of them and their mannerisms, and he knew, too, that when comes to dragons, to be cautious was always advisable.

So he lowered his voice, and tried to sound kind as he watched the woman before him, "Can't we really work this out?"

_"No."_

But dragons are dark, it was part of their nature, so they couldn't help sound so cold. They were dark and they love it—they were not controlled by darkness—darkness was what fed them.

"It can help your mother." August tried to reason too. Dragons were rational creatures. Passionate at most of times, but when they needed to be rational, no one could overcome them. "Look, I mean no harm—"

"Briar Rose and Snow White sure didn't."

"I'm  _not_  them." August didn't know why he was insisting—Lily would sooner walk away again or maybe even attack him—but he felt he couldn't just give up on...her?

He wondered when it did become so personal.

"It's just protocol. Before judgement takes place."

Lily looked bewildered, "There _will_  be a judgement?"

August's eyebrows shot up, "You thought otherwise?"

Lily scoffed, "Seriously? The Mayor is a literal genocidethat cursed everyone into a freaking town but people act as if she is the  _Mother of the Year_. Why should I expect justice from someone like  _you_  if not even Emma did anything about it?" August wished to say he knew _why_ , but then he would be lying. "See? Plus, no one ever bothered to find out why she cursed that _bitch_."

"But you did." Lily rolled her eyes, and August felt like an idiot. "I mean—"

"She's my  _mother_." She said as it was the most obvious thing in the world—at least, in  _her_  world. "I believe her." She continued. "I would've done the same  _bloody_ thing."

August wasn't surprised. He knew she was acting on impulse, following her instincts, listening to the darkness talking in her head.

He wouldn't try to fight that, but he could try to break those walls she had build around herself. "I'm sorry for what happened. For what the Charmings did and now, for what Philip did."

Talking about her past was risky, but there was not much he could do. Lily, in turn, did not expect anyone to know about her life; much less a total stranger, and when she could find nothing but sympathy in his words, she felt as if all her anger was gone again, and her breathing quickened.

"She almost—" Her voice was harsh, and it felt like her throat burned. She crossed her arms, as if trying to protect herself. "It took me  _years_ to find her." Her eyes were cast down, vulnerable and painful. "And then..." She barked a humorless laugh, "Then an  _idiot_ shows up and almost takes everything from me.  _Again._ "

By  _everything_  she did yes mean her mother, the love she offered, the acceptance, the kindness, the magic and the connection of blood they shared.

And she almost lost it all.

"Philip won't go uncharged." August knew he was just saying this. Things never went as smoothly in Storybrooke and, despise all circumstances, Philip had every reason to do what he did. But it was not like August had to condone with his friend's actions. "He committed a crime. I need to understand what happened. I've known him for a while. I've never seen him lose control that way."

"You think  _what?_  That my mother provoked him?" Lily wanted to hate August, but his eyes held a disarming shape of blue she couldn't fight. She also didn't want to. "Have you even considered asking him? Or his wife?"

August, too, felt like he was desperate, an urge to protect this woman, to kill those who had harmed her. "I did." He said. "I just want to confirm their story."

Lily sighed, angry, "Does it really matter? It's not like anyone is going to believe her. Plus, it's not a secret to anyone. We were shopping, he arrived, went mad, I punched him—"

"You  _punched_  him?" August sounded more curious than surprised.

"If anyone called you a  _monster_ , what would you do?"

 _Now_ August was truly surprised, "He did that?" Lily's glare was his answer. "And then he shot your mother?" He was confused. "That's not enough motivation."

" _Hatred_  is always enough motivation." The darkness spoke now, not enjoying being overcome by peace.

August didn't seem to mind.

"So he didn't plan nor deliberate to kill her..." He concluded, thoughtful. "We're dealing with a second-degree attempted murder then. He used a gun, so the sentence can be for a longer period."

"Good." She would've him killed otherwise. She still might. "Where is he now?"

August chose not to tell her, "His lawyer is making arrangements. Anyhow, his father will be substituted. He can't judge his own son."

Lily didn't know why she was surprised, "That bastard's the judge's son?"

"I can assure you he wasn't pleased for what happened."

Lily almost laughed, " _Right._  The perfect son screws up, daddy's careers goes down the road. Same old thing as ever."

"Judge Berry is a good man." August said.

"They always are." Lily snarled.

August merely frowned.

This was the most difficult woman he had ever met.

_She was fascinating._

"May I call you later?"

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"So we can talk about what happened," August quickly explained. "About your mother." He added nervously. Why was he nervous? "And perhaps I can talk to her as well, once she gets better. Her testimony will help a great deal."

Lily didn't find in herself to deny this man. He was good. Why the hell he had to be so good?

"Why should I trust a hero of all people?" She asked. "That's what you are, isn't it? A hero?"

"Not exactly."

Lily was skeptical, "What, you run away from home when you were a kid?"

August made a face, scratching the back of his head, "In a sense. My actual name's  _Pinocchio_."

Lily analysed the man's expression, looking for lies. When she didn't find any, her tough pose fell apart, replaced by disbelief, "Seriously?"

August shrugged, smiling softly. "I grew up."

Lily didn't said anything, staring at August with a raised eyebrow. She had to be defensive, of course. He didn't know why he expected to be any different. Dragons are possessive creatures, and although they lived alone, once they decided to have a family, there was nothing they wouldn't do to protect them. August was surprised to learn of this in his studies, for he always thought, like most people, that dragons were incapable of feeling. When he, however, encountered other dragons and their so everyday problems, he was faced with their humanity, and he found himself too much curious about their culture.

Unfortunately, he did not have the opportunity to deepen his studies about such creatures, since they themselves wouldn't allow such thing. Now, seeing this young woman, so dark and angry, so willing to defend her family, his thirsty for knowledge was reborn with a force never seen before, as well as a sense of...fascination at the passion described in her eyes.

Also, she was beautiful.

"I promise I mean no harm." He said, looking deeply into her eyes. "I'm a friend of Emma's, not her parents."

Which wasn't a lie, per say? He was never close to the Charmings.

Lily had no reason to believe him, yet it seemed to want it to with all she had.

Finally, she said, "I'll think about it."

"Great!" August grinned and his sudden enthusiasm was somewhat starling. "I mean, that's good. Really good. Here—" He gave Lily a small paper with a few numbers written on. "Here; my phone number and home address. You may find me at the police station too. I could—"

"I'll call you." The words left her mouth before she had any control. She wanted to curse herself.

August smiled, "Okay then. I see you around, Miss Page."

"Lily." She blurted out. "Just Lily."

"Lily." He tried out the name softly and rather liked how it sounded on his tongue. "August, then." He offered his hand and she reluctantly took it. "You need anything, just ask."

Lily wanted to say something else, when a small commotion, followed by a nurse and a doctor entering her mother's room, made her immediately forget what she was talking to August and run.

_"Hurry!"_

The door was open, and it was when Lily saw her, Maleficent, lying on a hospital bed, several needles pierced on her skin.

Lily could already feel her own blood boiling over a situation she had no control over. The room was all blue and white, a little dark as it was night already, and shadows were everywhere, in mid tones that reminded her of the sky after the rain, but without the comforting scent of wet earth.

"So, let's see..." Dr Whale was ministering a transparent liquid into his patient's vein, while the nurse with him nervously awaited for his instructions.

"What's going on?" Lily jumped to hear August ask before her, had him followed her into the bedroom.

Dr Whale sighed, "Nurse Bethany—" He offered the woman to his right a pointed look. "Forgot to inform me about this lady's medication."

Lily's lung suddenly had no air in them.

"Wait, so-"

"Nah, nothing abnormal. She's fine. I just...Her case isn't the easiest and so I was worried. The physiology of a dragon is very delicate, it is not because they are immune to diseases that you can give them any kind of medicine."

"Will she be fine?" August asked worriedly.

"She will, yes, Maleficent is one of the strongest women I ever met. She just needs to rest and—"

A fast rhythmic whistle reached their ears, accelerating the now strong beat of their hearts, which also tightened in pain, and Lily run to sit beside the bed, eyes searched signs on her face while her heart hoped for the best.

_"...Lily"_

Maleficent opened her eyes to then quick close them for protection against the strong light on her face. The magic in her blood burned her veins, making her know the reasons for her immobility. She blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to a place she did not know, and took little time to locate her daughter's figure beside her. She tried to move, and she felt a strong grip on her left hand and then...

Lily was trembling, "Don't move."

Maleficent tried to speak out, as her mother nature shouted her to do it, but her mouth was numb. She wanted to laugh at the irony, but her whole body didn't want to obey the commands of her mind, and she felt frustrated. She let out a weary sigh, and a sharp pain raced through her chest. She closed her eyes to ease the ache on her head, and tried at all costs to send her magic to a straight path to her heart.

She felt angry. She could only remember the prince, his burning eyes, and a small thing made of iron touring her lungs apart.

The pain on her chest returned and she could feel her magic working on healing her wound.

"Don't fuss." Dr Whale warned Maleficent as he began to read her vitals—her pulse, pupils, body temperature, the pallor of her skin, etc. "It's been some time, my lady."

The pin on her chest limited her to a modest smirk, "Victor."

"So you remember." He looked smug. "Envy a dragon's memory."

_"Not quite."_

Dr Whale offered the dragon a censoring glare, "You're a lucky woman, you know that, right? Any non-magical person wouldn't survive what you just did. Sure, not like you haven't already suffered from a similar attack. Which doesn't make sense. You can't defeat magic with a bullet, but a bullet wouldn't finish what a sword of truth couldn't."

Maleficent sighed, "How long—" A pain in her chest prevented her from finishing the question.

"Dizzy?" Maleficent nodded slightly. "Just a side effect.  _Anesthetics_  can be quite—"

"No." She interrupted him. "Magic."

Dr Whale sighed dramatically, "Right, right.  _Dragon's magic_ then. Luckily, you won't be here for long." Maleficent was frowning unconsciously, making him frown back. "I can't have you leave this place now. You know it too. But I don't believe it will take more than a few hours for our magic to heal what's left wounded, is it?" Maleficent shook her head in response. "Good. Then you tell me when you're finished, and then you're free to go. God knows how much this place can be tiring."

"I didn't—"

"None of us did." Dr Whale turned to Lily. "What I told you three days ago is still on: you need anything, just ask. Anything for a friend." He winked at her and looked back to Maleficent, "I must go now. People dying and all. You know how it is."

"Yes." Maleficent said softly, a small smile playing in her lips.

Dr Whale smiled again and left the place.

And August made himself known, again gentle and always timely.

"I would—" but the words died on his throat, and Lily looked away, feeling tired, and August sighed, understanding that it was not the best time or place. "I'm glad she's fine." He whispered. "I'll talk to you later."

Lily knew she was blushing as she watched him go, and her heart felt like sinking down for reasons she couldn't quite name neither explain.

_"...Lily."_

Maleficent's voice was weak, but not faltering, recovering at each passing second, and Lily was fast, perhaps too fast, to recollect her thoughts to the place in which she now was.

"I'm here." She told her mother everything then, how Dr Whale had saved her life, how he had explained that he and Maleficent were allies once. He wanted to study dragons and their longevity. Maleficent wanted help to find a way to get pregnant. It didn't end on her behalf but they became friends. She appreciated that he indeed tried to help her out. "He knew about dragons and iron." Lily pointed out, her face changing to a more serious demeanour.

Maleficent opened her eyes, looking apologetically, "I should've—"

"Doesn't matter." Lily gave her hand a slight squeeze. "You're safe now. The rest doesn't matter."

Maleficent's eyes widened considerably, and she stared at her child for a long time, unable to have known nor understand the passion on her voice.

"You look pale."

Lily didn't fight a smile, despise the tears falling from her eyes. There she was—her mother—always worrying about her child before caring about herself.

"I'm fine."

She hadn't wanted to leave that  _damned_ place. She didn't eat. She couldn't sleep. Wouldn't think.

"You scared the hell out of me." Her voice was the one faltering, but she would also be completely honest from now on. For her tears were of joy, and so she would tell her mother why. "It's not your fault." It was hers; of course, the darkness didn't even bother to yell this truth at her mind. "If I hadn't—"

"He would've." Maleficent was speaking more clearly now. Her magic was faster to heal while she was awake.

Lily shook her head in denial, "I shouldn't. If it wasn't for your magic you—" Just to remember all that blood made her eyes burn and new tears to form. She held sobs down her throat and her grip on her mother's hand tightened.

Then, Lily was sobbing, if only to appease her guilty and her face was buried on her mother's lap, clutching on her, in the attempt to tell herself she was real enough. But her pain was so physical that Maleficent felt like crying.

"Is your promise still on?" Her promise to stay forever, to protect her, to be there, to be kind, to be her mother.

_"Always."_

She knew it was, but she needed to hear it.

"Good." She closed her eyes and her arms tightened around her mother.

"I'm here." Maleficent whispered, and her free hand found it ways to her child's hair, caressing it fondly, making the girl sigh contently—and relieved. She didn't expect for things to change so  _abruptly_ , less due such a terrible incident, as her daughter was never the one to start any kind of physical contact between them, but she was not complaining.

_Not at all._

 

* * *

 

_THREE DAYS LATER..._

 

 

Everything is cold when the front door is open and a strange sound makes them shiver.

It felt like death.

"You didn't return here, did you?"

Maleficent was already walking—without help, though Lily repeatedly insisted she needed to rest and that resulted on them arguing over whatever the use of a wheelchair was necessary or not, with Maleficent almost snapping but not really doing so because she was just too tired for it.

Lily didn't answer, and helped her mother to sit down on the couch. It was cold on that morning, as winter was coming faster than anyone could wish for, much to Lily's dismay.

She's a dragon, after all. Dragons and cold days simply do not match.

"You hungry?" Lily asked, kneeling before her mother.

Maleficent sighed heavily, "Give me a few more minutes and I'll prepare us something to eat."

Lily frowned, " _Right._ As if you're doing anything. Just relax and let me handle everything, okay?"

Maleficent's eyes watched her daughter with attention and serenity, and much love and a little amusement, "Then what are we having?"

" _Pizza._ "

Maleficent pursed her lips, annoyed, "Must vegetable non adept food be  _all_  you think about?"

"Dragons eat meat, not grass."

_"Lilith..."_

"You know I can't cook like you." Or at all. Sure, they shared the same dragon form, hard temper, pride, thin fingers, shape of eyes, the  _pursing lips into a pout to demonstrate their annoyance_ trade, and their magic was very similar (with the same smoke colour and all) but cooking skills? Lily found it a wonder that she managed to recreate an  _elixir_ —which aided in Maleficent's recovery faster than any medications.

"My offer to teach you stands still. You've proven to be a quick learner."

" _Not_  at cooking."

Maleficent gave Lily a skeptical look, "You took an hour to amplify the effects of a potion which took me at least three weeks to create."

"By following the instructions  _you_ wrote."

"The concept is the same...well,  _almost,_ but you do get my point."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Let me be the stubborn one here, okay?"

Maleficent would've laughed if she wasn't so tired.

Lily picked up her phone, ready to call a good place she had heard about. Her eyes widened a little when she saw three missed calls. The  _unknown_  number was familiar.

_August._

He had been probably told that Maleficent had been discharged from the hospital.

"What is it?"

Lily felt her heart skip a beat, realizing she was staring at her cell phone for almost a minute. She knew better than to lie and she did not want to bother her mother with any bad news either.

"Nothing."

If only that worked.

_"Lilith..."_

She was in trouble.

"The sheriff wants to talk to you." It was an impulse. Every time her mother spoke in a more severe tone with her, Lily felt extremely guilty, because it made her remember the first time they had lunch together, and Lily being so cold with her. Lily had promised herself to never be rude to her mother again, because she did not deserve any of that—she was doing her best to build a healthy mother-daughter relationship.

Also, Lily figured she couldn't lie to her mother either. Maleficent apparently had a way of knowing when people lied to her.

And so Lily went straight away explaining the whole situation.

Maleficent remained silent, wearing that same calm of her own, thinking of every possibility of what might happen.

Then, she said, "Tell him to come to meet us here."

Lily's eyes widened, "But—"

_"Lilith..."_

A warning tone rarely used that was more than welcome if Lily didn't feel so insecure about all this.

August, however, didn't seem to be a treat, despise his contacts.

He answered her after two calls.

_"August Booth speaking. How can I help you?"_

He was painfully friendly.

"Hi, uh...it's...Lily. I—"

_"Miss Page, of course! How are you? I mean, I heard your mother is doing fine."_

"She wants to speak with you."

_Straight to the point, eh? That desperate to see him again?_

_"Marvelous!"_  Lily ignored the happiness in his voice and the darkness talking to her head.  _"Where can I find you?"_

Lily looked out the large window on the living room. The magic shield was gone as soon her mother was shot, and their home was now visible to anyone who passed by. She didn't want to leave her mother alone, and felt suddenly stupid for not buying them anything to eat before returning home.

_Unless..._

"You know the south-west road next to sea?"

_"I do, why?"_

"Find a trail next to the first curve. Follow it, and you'll see a cottage. We'll be waiting."

 _"Right away!"_  He then cleaned his throat, sounded embarrassed by his enthusiasm.  _"I—I mean, of course I—"_

"Bring pizza. I'll pay you."

August was rightfully amused,  _"Excuse me?"_

"I can't cook and I can't leave her alone just to buy food."

 _"Ah, I see."_ Lily could practically picture the sympathy in his eyes. The problem was the slight disappointment on his voice.  _"No problem. Any recommendations?"_

"I give you forty minutes."

_"I didn't mean—"_

"Counting."

The line was off.

 

* * *

 

Thirty-eight minutes and two polite knocks on the door later, Lily and August faced each other once more. While August wore a stupid smile and had a pizza box in his hands, Lily struggled against the incessant beating of her heart at the mere sight of such a strange man.

"Hungry?" He tried to joke amicably, and Lily hated the darkness for making her look so awkward.

"Come in."

August silently followed her into the kitchen, placing the pizza box on the table, "So..." He cleared his throat, "It's a beautiful house. Planning to stay for good?"

Why couldn't she be angry at his stupid questions?

"We do." Lily opened the pizza box and it smelled so good that it was almost sinful.

"Hope you like pepperoni." August said.

It was Lily's favourite actually.

_Damn this man._

"How much I owe you?" She avoided looking at him, not wanting to feel her heart beat painfully in her chest.

"You don't own me anything."

Lily lifted her head, and frowned at him, "Yes, I do."

"Consider as payment the fact you allowed to come here." Lily's heart skipped another beat. "Truly, your mother's testimony will help the investigation immensely. I'm glad she's well and willing to talk."

Lily felt her breathing quicken and it took all of her courage to compose herself convincingly, "After she eats." She waited for him to question her rules, but he just smiled, nodding.

She felt even more angry at him and herself.

Lily walked out the kitchen and August took a deep breathe before sitting down on a chair. He waited for about twenty minutes before Lily showed up again, and ask him to follow her to the living room.

_"...Lady Maleficent?"_

She merely raised her eyes from her dessert (a small peach) and August wouldn't be offered by her lack of words, considering the tired look she wore. But she gestured him to sit on the chair before her while Lily watched them from afar, like a lioness caring for her cub—as ironic this may seem.

"August." The name was known, though Maleficent could not remember from where. She looked at him with a frown, "I know who you are?"

He smiled, "My actual name's  _Pinocchio_. I'm glad to see you're well, Lady Maleficent."

The dragon's eyes widened alertly, and August felt that she hadn't told her child yet whatever she had done as queen of darkness.

"...the boy." She whispered in realization.

But he wasn't there to put salt on the wound.

"No hard feelings for what happened. I'm just here to help."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"Well, to make things simple: Philip tried to kill you. An investigation is already on the run, which requires the production of proofs on your and his behalf. I wish to know if you intent to testify against him."

And the dragon sorceress surprised everyone.

"I want no part on this."

And Lily was pissed.

_"What?!"_

And August was perplexed.

"Lady Maleficent—"

"He tried to kill you!" Lily screamed as she approached them in angry steps. "He tried to kill you and you want to let him loose!"

Maleficent's eyes were cold on her daughter, "Lilith..."

"No! Don't  _Lilith_ with me! You know I'm not wrong! He tried to kill you,  _damn it_!"

Maleficent was unaffected, "I  _cursed_  him."

"And that suddenly gives him the right to try to kill you? What if he tries again?"

_What if she doesn't survive?_

"He won't. He'll want to avoid problems as much as I do."

"This isn't about problems." Lily roared. "It's about what is fair."

"And when life was ever fair to us?"

Lily hissed, hating when her mother played the reasonable part. She stormed out to the gardens, slamming the door behind her.

"Leave her." Maleficent told August, who was already raising from his chair in a rather curious instinct to follow Lily. "She's upset. Just like I would be at her age. I took years to understand that revenge would led me nowhere. She will too. Give her time."

August frowned, seeming to ponder on the words said to him.

"You don't blame her." He observed, sitting back on his chair.

"I want to have a normal live. I want  _her_ to have a normal life. If you can guarantee that I'll have my happy ending with no further interruptions, then I can assure that you won't be hearing of any scandals involving my tale."

"That's unexpected, I won't lie." August confessed. "But good, nevertheless. I'm glad you are willing to reason."

Maleficent chuckled, "Trust me: it doesn't get any easier."

"But you're trying. That's commendable. If other villains were like that—"

"Being _civilized_  is not a matter of good and evil, Mr Booth. But of good sense. I'm not doing this for myself but my daughter. I don't want her to lose herself to darkness as I once did."

"I find it admirable either way."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow, "Most people wouldn't admire the  _Mistress of All Evil_."

"Do you still consider yourself as such?"

"Do you?" She dared him, though she already knew his answer. His eyes were extremely expressive.

August took a while to answer, "After talking to your daughter," He looked at the door Lily had stormed through in the attempt to try to stop herself from giving into madness. "She made me see that even though fairy tales are real, we don't always know the true story." He returned his gaze to Maleficent. "I know now about the origin of your curse. I...understand if you're angry at me for prying."

"Flattered, actually. No one bothered before."

They both heard a loud noise of a tree falling to the ground. August was startled and wanted to move, but once again Maleficent prevented him, this time holding his arm, and looking into his eyes, "She—" Her eyes quickly moved to where Lily probably was right now and so August understood that destroying trees was her way of cooping with anger. "—is all I have. If you know of my curse, then you see why Lily's existence is a miracle. She wasn't suppose to be part of my world. But she's here, a living proof of what  _true love_  can do. And I just want to build a relationship with her. And in order to have that, I need peace. I hope you understand that as well?"

August nodded, "I do, but you must know it won't be easy to just...erase what happened. A crime doesn't depend on the victim's willingness to be investigated or not. In your case, I think we can open an exception, as things on this city never run as they should, but—"

"—you want me to talk to his father."

August knew that dragons could read other people's intentions by just looking at them. He was impressed to see it in first hand though.

"Only if you would."

"Explain  _how_ , then  _perhaps_."

August sighed, "Judge Berry doesn't know of your story, Lady Maleficent. Philip himself assured me of that. I think...I'm  _sure_  that, if you tell him what Briar Rose did to you, then—"

"—he might be able to put some reason of his brainless son?" Maleficent chuckled, "You haven't lost your ingenuous heart, have you, Mr Booth?"

"I know Judge Berry. He's a good man and will be the only capable of making Philip  _listen._ "

"To the woman who cursed his son for about 50 years? Of all my enemies, he is the most willing to reason, yes, but to the point of defending me? That's ludicrous, Mr Booth, although kind-hearted. Why would he even listen?"

"Because his wife suffered from a similar attack. Philip is also a miracle. Just like Lily."

Maleficent's eyes widened in acknowledgment, rightfully fascinated. "Is that so?" She asked and August nodded. "Oh, dear. Who would've thought."

"I know it's surprising." August said. "And I know Judge Barry may never forget what you did against his son, but he will surely understand what's like to lose hope after a betrayal and then, be gifted with a miracle. And _understanding_ is a good way to solve conflicts of all kinds."

Maleficent was silent, though she was holding back a smile. She wanted to smile for several reasons. The irony was the smallest of them, and the luck was the fairness of them all. Irony of Philip and Lily being miracles of true love, and the blessing it was to her daughter to have found such a wise and caring soul to share her life with. The sorceress did not know this man well enough to say that she approved of his clear affection for her daughter, though she knew that her consent would matter little, if at all, but she could already say that she grew to respect him. He was calm and good—it would do very well for her daughter to have someone like him around.

"Very well, Mr. Booth." She said, a smirk playing in the edges of her lips. "I will do as you asks of me. We shall see what fate awaits."

"It's all I can ask." He raised from his chair and took her hand, giving it a cordial kiss, "It's has been pleasure, Lady Maleficent. Your daughter has my phone number. Whenever you need to contact me—"

"—I'm  _sure_  my daughter will, Mr Booth." Maleficent gave him a knowing look, and August almost stepped back. "Thank you for the food. You were very kind."

"You're welcome." He swallowed, smiling awkwardly. "I bid you good day."

And he was gone.

Maleficent waited for his heartbeat to disappear from her magic reach to raise from her couch and walk outside to her gardens. Her daughter was sitting on the fallen tree she had just destroyed in the middle of an anger wave, and had her gaze lost on the infinite shades of pine trees that surrounded the house.

Sitting by her side, Maleficent saw the young woman fold her arms, reflecting self-defense and preservation.

"You're angry." The darkness was telling her to kill right now. "You realize Philip and I are even now, yes? It means I can start over."

"If you say so."

_"Lilith..."_

That warning tone was softer, and it meant ' _talk to me, my love'_.

Lily grunted, defeated, "I want him to pay."

"I know." Maleficent run a hand through her child's hair, making the girl look at her. "But I can't be happy now if I live in the past. What happened was all about living in the past. You saw how he lost control for not letting it go? I don't want that to myself, neither to you. You understand?"

Lily huffed, looking away. She was just too proud.

Maleficent sighed. Perhaps if she... "You know." She begun casually, "Mr Booth seems fond of you." The sudden chance of subject made Lily confused, but Maleficent knew she was listening. "You did notice the way he was looking at you, yes?"

The slight blush on Lily's cheeks shamelessly denounced that _yes_ , she did notice, "You won't let that go, will you?"

"You could at least consider it."

"He's a hero."

"Is that a problem?"

Lily snorted, "It  _isn't_  for you?"

"Dragons don't label themselves as heroes and villains. There are those who are worthy, and those who are not. Mr Booth is wise and you like him."

"I don't."

_"Lilith..."_

A warning after a soft chuckle meant ' _Don't lie to me'._

The young woman sighed, "I don't have time for that."

" _Nonsense_."

Lily looked at her mother in exasperation, "I have to take care of you."

"Don't use my condition as an excuse. And if so, was I as weakened as you seem to think, it wouldn't prevent you from having a love life."

Lily's eyes found the forest again, "I don't know which is worse—" She complained. "—you refusing to put that bastard on jail or you trying to find me a date."

Maleficent smirked, "Even  _I_  can't deny Pinocchio has grown into a fine man."

Lily frowned at the name, "You met him before."

Maleficent tensed. Well, that wouldn't be easy to explain, but she wouldn't hide the truth, even if it was rather unpleasant.

"I needed information about the Author and he had answers."

Lily arched an eyebrow, still not looking at her mother, "He didn't just agree to help you, did he?"

_I mean, he's a hero._

"No."

_And heroes don't help villains._

"Rumpelstiltskin had more efficient methods of making him talk."

Lily didn't need to think much to realize what  _that_  meant, "You tortured him."

" _Threatened."_ Maleficent corrected. "To set him on fire." Lily winced, but again—Maleficent _wouldn't_ hide the truth. "I didn't know you were alive yet. I'm not trying to justify what I did. I was...foolish." She let out a sigh, "I wanted to avenge your death. To make justice."

"But  _I_ can't do that for you."

Maleficent cupped Lily's face with one hand, while the other rested on her arm, forcing them both to share an intense gaze, "One can never tell what it feels to do something unless they have experienced it themselves. So hear the so called  _Mistress of All Evil_ when she says:  _revenge is a road to nowhere._  I've fought for so many years and earned nothing but pain. The day I met your father—" Her voice stopped on her throat and her blue eyes shone in tears that threatened to fall and her lips were graced by a loving smile. "—I felt so much hope. And no memory of curses nor battles against princes can surpass the joy of the moment I found out I was to become  _your_   _mother_."

Lily grabbed her mother's wrist, not removing her hand from her face but holding it close, her eyes fighting the burning sensation that wished to dissolve her angry demeanour into a crying and scared mess of a little girl. For it felt so good and odd to be the source of someone else's happiness.

It was a great responsibility too—one she wasn't sure to be ready to hold.

"How  _in hell_  did I change you that much?" The darkness asked then. At her best, she tried to convince herself that her mother's past deeds and ways were indeed the best to follow.

Maleficent chuckled, the answer easy on her lips, "You're my  _happy ending_."

_Oh._

"What about Dad?"

Darkness felt like venom in her tongue, splitting doubts and unkind conclusions as ever. Lily, however afraid or not, didn't feel like running away, not this time, and held her gaze on her mother's silent eyes.

"He gave me you. I couldn't ask for more."

Her blue eyes were soft, wiser than anyone Lily would ever meet, and her voice held the kind of sadness and self-preservation Lily was also so used to find in herself.

"You don't think you'd be together."

A declaration—an obvious statement.

"I can't tell whatever the future may have prepared for us—"

"I'll find him." Lily affirmed with strong conviction. "I promise, Mom."

It took a second as that special word echoed through the forest and Maleficent stared at Lily, suddenly wide awake and aware of everything, as if her magic had vanquished all her tiredness. Lily took a moment to realize what of so alien resided in her words to make her mother stare at her in complete surprise.

She waited for an answer, for a movement, for a question, she knew not exactly what. She just realized  _what_  it had been when her mother's eyes started glistening, and the warm hand touching her face moved to caress her hair—much like on the very first day she arrived in Storybrooke.

"Are you trying to break me, child?" But her voice was already broken, taken in emotion and feelings she couldn't express in words, and happy, so very happy, in the shadows of a woman once evil and cold.

Lily's response was to shake her head.

To acknowledge her mistakes was never an issue before. She was dark, always would be, and to do wrong was a talent she didn't boast with pride. Over the years, she became restless, ungrateful and unkind. She was desperate to find love—a family, a place to belong to. When her mother offered her a chance, a place in her heart, it was unexpected but so true that now she felt stupid for not acknowledging her  _title_ sooner. She was  _Mom_  at last, and it felt so freaking real, like the darkness had always been.

"Thank you."

Lily smiled softly at her honesty. She never knew how a title could mean that much to someone, but she felt in her heart that it meant just as much to herself. It was about  _bloody time_ she started calling her that way, not only to settle things between them but to show everyone that their relationship was as great as it should and that her mother was better than any of them. If Maleficent was aware of this, Lily couldn't tell. She just couldn't stop smiling. She looked like a child on a Christmas morning.

"I'm not sorry for the tree."

Maleficent started laughing, completely happy, and Lily gazed down, embarrassed but smiling. To allow herself to finally recognize her mother's place in her heart was just  _magical._

And she was quite grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dragons. I really do. Next chapter is almost done! Ready yourself to many surprises!


	3. A Friend and a Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What we want and what we need are often very different things." - the Dark Swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need I say I'm not surprised the show got cancelled? (sighs) Well, I'm not.

 

It happened in a dream.

Or _vision_ , if you prefer, but it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem.

Either way, it shouldn’t even be possible: dragons only live distant memories—and if she wasn’t reliving a memory, of which she was sure she wasn’t, then someone might be trying to deceive and persuade her to a path of no return.

She sat down on the couch she was laying on, looking around. She was not home, but she knew exactly where she was—a place she had been once so many years ago, when she was young and full of a hope that was about to die. It was night, and the light of the moon brightened outside, through the cracks in the open windows. It was winter, the warmth of the fireplace being cosy and attractive. It was silent, and that was the problem.

Why wasn’t the voice in her head speaking?

Lily concluded she was under the influence of some drug—which wouldn’t be the first time. For years, she had strongly believed the voice in her head was just a side effect of cocaine and methamphetamine, two of the many things in which she found some solace in her time as a problematic 20 young woman. She ended up forced into a rehab centre, and two years later, Lily realized she was probably crazy—a relief to the guilt gnawing at her heart.

Discovering of her origins only helped to fed the anger, and the little voice in her head became more prominent.

But _now_ she heard nothing—for the first time in her life.

Shouldn’t probably have drunk that much wine? Her mother insisted it was the best (or at least that's what the seller told her). Maleficent, though not very credulous, paid a fortune for a single bottle.

Lily fell asleep on the sofa to woke up in another, the last thing she heard being her mother's laughter. Maleficent was not there, and Lily wondered if the vision in which she was in was her work. But Maleficent was unaware of that place, they hadn’t talked about it yet, so how could she project it into her daughter's mind? There was also no reason for her to do it, so it could only be a vision. Nothing there was real—it could not be. Much less the sense of peace in her chest.

Lily sighed. Everything was just the same as the last time she had been there, the same mess, the same solitude of an abandoned house.

Her friend's laughter echoed in her mind as a presence made itself known in the room.

_"Good evening."_

A dark figure was hidden in the shadows from which the light of the fireplace and moonlight would not reach. Her voice was hoarse, captivating, and her magic was strong, her heart beating at a steady pace, never losing control.

Lily adjusted her vision, having learned to use her magic to allow her to see in the dark.

And there she was—her old friend.

_The Dark Swan._

She walked to the light, revealing her slim form and serene expression. She was pale despite the abnormal glow on her skin, and her white hair was a contrast to her black clothes and her eyes were cool, calculating, and tortuous. Lily only faced as much darkness when she looked at her own image in a mirror. It was like looking into the darkness of her heart (Emma’s darkness), who was staring at her wearing a cynical smile.

Lily fought the urge to attack. Her eyes were deceptive, dangerous, and so blue. Seeing her like this, consumed by darkness, was very disturbing.

Shouldn’t they try to kill each other?

"You look different."

_Controlled._

_At peace._

_Loved._

"I am." Lily found herself answering, not truly understanding why.

The Dark Swan sounded genuine, a tight smile wearing her lips, "Glad to see things changed quickly in a few days."

"You mean _weeks_."

The Dark Swan walked to the fireplace, watching the flames for a moment, "I'm happy for you." She said.

Lily studied her friend carefully, "Did you bust into my head just to tell me that?"

The Dark Swan shook her head, not losing her cool posture. She glanced at the things scattered on the floor—junk food, photos, magazines and stolen money. "We shared good moments here." She admitted, and Lily turned her gaze to everything there, especially the photos of two young girls laughing—just happy for having each other.

For being _best friends forever_.

"We did." Lily whispered, longing for those moments which, though troubled, were one of the few good memories she had. "It’s why we are here?" She asked, looking directly at her old friend.

The Dark Swan let out a restrained sigh, and hardly anyone could notice the discomfort she seemed to feel. Except for Lily, of course. She knew how to read people very well—on the clear exception of her own mother. Maleficent was very confusing to her still.

"I thought it was more appropriate so—" The Dark Swan paused, frowning awkward at her own lack of words. "—so we could talk."

Lily already didn’t like where this was heading, "What do you want?"

The Dark Swan was straight to the point, turning to face her friend, "What do you know of Dark Ones?" She asked.

The reply was immediate, "Enough not to trust a thing they say."

Ignoring the harsh irony, The Dark Swan continued, "I have control over the darkness. It...peaks to me. As I know my darkness speaks to you. All the time."

Lily frowned, "But _now_ it doesn’t."

"I’ve blocked it. It’s not permanent, though, and once I leave your mind, my darkness will take control again."

Lily just knew it was much more than her friend let it show, "But…?"

"I found a way to free you, forever, if you let me. But to do so, I would need to remove all darkness from your heart. Including your own."

Lily allowed herself a dry, short laugh. She didn’t even consider the offer, "No, thanks."

The Dark Ones was taken aback by such a flat response. It was so dry it felt like a slap on her face. "I’m the only one who can free you, Lily." She tried to reason.

"Then I guess I’m staying like this." Lily stated firmly, raising from the couch, and the Dark Swan's eyes widened, so much was her surprise. "What, you think I don’t get it _why_ you suddenly want your darkness back? My mother is the freaking Mistress of All Evil. Give me some credit."

The Dark Swan was curious, "If it was a month ago, I wouldn’t need to ask twice."

"I couldn’t control the darkness back then. I can _now_." Lily stepped closer, hissing to emphasize her words: "I don’t _need_ neither _want_ your help."

"What we want and what we need are often very different things." The Dark Swan spoke, her voice always soft. "We both know you _want_ to control my darkness when you actually _need_ to be free of it."

Lily rolled her eyes, "So _what_?"

"Don’t you wish to be free? You rather live like this forever?"

It had the appeal, Lily wouldn’t deny that, but it was such a low blow that it made her want to leave. To where? She did not know. She just wanted to get away from this…creature wearing her friend’s face.

"I won’t let you finally get the only thing that’s keeping you from going _full Dark One mode_ and set the world on fire." She spat dryly, slowly, and the Dark Swan felt her body shift, and her jaw clenched, silent.

Then—a vow, "No harm shall come to anyone."

"You _can’t_ promise me that!" Lily exclaimed irritably. "You can’t promise me anything."

"I can find you father." The Dark Swan was by the edge of an abyss of desperation. "With my power, I may locate him—"

And Lily lost her temper.

She moved to grab her arm, and the Dark Swan caught her wrist in a quick reflex. They looked at each other closely for about two seconds before Lily grunted in a warning tone, "I won’t lose everything I’ve built just because of you."

The Dark Swan studied her for a moment, eyes narrowing, looking for some weakness, "You’re afraid."

"Can you blame me?" Lily asked, and the Dark Swan released her wrist. "Look at you! Was it even worth it?"

The Dark Swan’s face didn’t change, though her eyes told Lily that she felt uncomfortable, "It was either me or Regina. I had to save her. She's my friend—"

"She’s the cause of our problems!" Lily argued. "She destroyed our lives! All those years we felt like…like the world didn’t want us is because of her _bloody_ curse and yet you saved her. Why? What's so special about her?"

The Dark Swan’s eyes suddenly turned sad and guilty, telling a truth that not even her wanted to acknowledge. And Lily understood, she really saw it because it was as clear as the water of a pure river, and took two steps back, stunned.

"...seriously?" And she didn’t need to elaborate further questions to make the Dark Swan literally feel her doubts. She let out a sigh, combing her hair with her hand. "Just go." She whispered, pleading. She was too tired and too angry for any of this.

The Dark Swan was not intimidated by the shades of gold in her friend’s eyes but her well versed bravery to face temptation, "What happened to you?" She sounded almost... _jealous_.

"I ask you the same." Her eyes scanned her white hair, dark clothes, stopping finally at cold gaze. "You are _not_ Emma. You’re _not_ my friend. You’re the _Dark One_. And I’m not stupid enough to make any deals with you."

The Dark Swan closed her eyes, in recognition and pain for the words of someone she once thought she had lost. If she felt grateful for her refusal, she couldn’t say, but she was also unable to force her to accept her ideas.

Because they had a connection and Emma was not her parents—she wouldn’t take from an innocent what she took a whole life to find.

At least, not again.

She stepped back, hands clasping behind her back, returning to her controlling posture, "I’m sorry." She whispered, and Lily could swear she felt her own heart breaking.

Then everything faded into darkness...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"...Emma!"_

Lily woke up in a gasp. Her body was dripping with sweat, making her pyjamas cling to her skin, and she trembled with cold, though the fireplace was lit by the eternal magic of a dragon.

She tossed the covers aside and stood up, running straight to the bathroom.

Her expression on the mirror showed pure despair. Her skin was absolutely red, and she was panting, as if she had run endless miles. Her eyes were bright golden, and Lily could feel her magic escaping through her fingers in a purplish fire.

She tried to breathe once, twice, to calm her heart down, and closing her hands, the fire disappeared and her eyes returned to their usual shade of hazel. She washed her face, only to see the water turn into steam at the mere touch on her skin, which was burning at a temperature that would kill any human being.

Taking off her damp pyjamas, she turned on the shower, sighing as the cold water washed her spirit. The bathroom was immediately filled with steam, and Lily cared little, her mind still caught up in the events of her dream.

In fact, from her _vision_.

Has Emma returned? It had been a month since she'd disappeared, a month of so many changes in Lily's life that it seemed it was yesterday she had moved into town. She thought of her mother, and that longing pain spread across her chest, making her feel like crying.

She turned off the shower and dried herself with a towel. Putting on a set of clean clothes, she left her room. She knew her mother was not asleep because she did not feel her magic as she stepped in front of her bedroom door. Maleficent had taught her how to detect other people by tracking their magic. To those who did not have magic, she only needed to trace the beat of their hearts or their body heat, as dragons had their senses much more accurate, even in human form.

Lily closed her eyes and searched for the beat of her mother's heart—always slow and steady, a rhythm that indicated an absurd self-control—making her calm down.

Maleficent was downstairs, sitting on the porch, her wine glass long forgotten, a mysterious look on her face as her eyes roamed the endless pine trees of the forest.

Her head was full of confused thoughts, which would explain her heart skip a beat here or there, or even speed up at a very good or very bad memory.

Lily felt confused to see her sitting there alone, and even guilty of wanting to disturb her late at night, but before she could rethink of talking to her, she heard her mother's firm, but gentle voice:

_"Bad dream?"_

Lily wasted no time. She sat down by her feet, resting her head on her lap. Maleficent welcome her, stroking her damp hair, giving the time needed to speak. But her frustration was so painful that it gave way to hatred, and the darkness of her heart shared infinite evils—she wanted to kill someone. She condemned herself, since her consciousness was now alive and she was better at controlling her anger and rancour. But she couldn’t help the sadness, and the tears fell.

Even away from Emma, in a world without magic, Lily always felt linked to her. It was not a connection as deep as the one she had quickly build with her mother, but it was as real as if, with dragons being creatures of loyalty to those they came to care about.

For when dragons loved, they loved it all—they gave it all they had.

Emma was no different, and Lily doubt it was due their shared past and darkness.

 _Friends forever_ , she had said.

And she meant it.

"What is it, my love?"

Lily shook her head. She wouldn’t speak, choosing instead to hide her face on her mother’s lap. She felt a kiss against her head and a whisper against her ear, "You don’t need to carry the world on your shoulders." Then, two hands cupped her face, forcing her to look up, "Lily, your skin is burning. This is a symptom of stress. At least, it is for dragons." Lily jerked away, grabbing her mother's wrists, clear was the fear of having hurt her. "Fire cannot kill a dragon." Maleficent quoted with a small smile and Lily relaxed a little. "Now take a deep breath and tell me what this is about."

They talked about her dream for about an hour. About a dark house, old photos, and love and hatred mixing in waves—about her friend, once pure and kind, now ruled by darkness as much as Lily once was.

She hadn’t lied about controlling her dark side. She still needed improvements, but she was sure proud of herself for managing to learn so quickly, as it is for dragons, and she was also proud to be one.

Her mother was too, a proud dragon, although most of times she had more of a human heart than humans themselves.

And she wasn’t easily impressed.

"I can hear you mind thinking." Lily heard her mother whisper after moments of deep silence, with only the sound of the wind hitting the trees and crickets singing to the night, and her mind searched for the right words, unsure at her own feelings. They were sitting on the couch, Lily’s head rested on her mother’s lap, the fireplace burning endlessly to warm them from the crispy air of winter.

"That... _thing_ —" Lily frowned. The more she thought of it, the more angry and frustrated she became. "—that was _not_ Emma but..." She sighed, "I care, y’know?"

"I know." Maleficent looked down at her child with a sad smile. "You share a connection."

"I don’t get _why_." Lily confessed. "I mean, Emma was always so...so strong that—"

"She has no experience with darkness, Lily. The Saviour is fortunate enough not to succumb, and yet, foolish enough to think she can fight it."

Lily said nothing, recollecting her thoughts as the darkness spoke into her mind and for the first time in a while, she didn’t think it was such a bad idea, was it?

"Do you think—uh…" Lily sounded close to afraid and Maleficent run her fingers through her hair, encouraging her to continue. The young woman pursed her lips and diverted her eyes to the fireplace, watching the flames dancing. "You can— _could_ help her, right? To control the darkness?" She asked slowly, suggestively. Maleficent opened her mouth but nothing left her lips, obviously surprised at such an unusual request and Lily regretted having asked anything as she felt she might had offended her mother, "I mean—"

"I can." Maleficent cut in, smiling kindly, caressing Lily’s arm up and down, reaffirming the rule that there was nothing they couldn’t talk about. "But as much I might wish to, I don’t see the Saviour as willing to listen." Her eyes found an empty spot on the floor, her memories alive before her eyes. She sighed. "Not even Regina accepted my advice, Lily, and we _were_ close friends." Lily remained silent, not wishing to pressure her mother to go on while also wishing her to finish it. Maleficent continued, "If she comes to me, however, then I might." Lily dared to take a glimpse of her mother’s face. Maleficent was well aware. "I _will_." Their eyes met. "If Emma requires my knowledge, then I will help her. But I can’t force such choice upon her. You understand, yes?"

Lily nodded, and Maleficent leaned in to kiss her forehead. Lily closed her eyes, sighing to the cosy warmth surrounding her heart as fingers traced her hair, combing gently.

"You think she's back?" She asked after a while. "Or it was the darkness telling me what she wants right now?"

The fingers on her hair stopped, and silence practically screamed what Lily wanted to know.

She sat up and gave her mother a look, "She’s back, isn’t she?" Maleficent adverting her eyes to the fireplace and pursing her lips in an annoyed pout told Lily as much.

She took a deep breathe to easy her growing anger. She also told the darkness to _shut up_ —there was no reason to feel betrayed or lied to. Her mother wouldn’t have kept this kind of information to herself if she didn’t had a good reason. And Lily, now more than ever, trusted her judgement.

"Mom, why didn’t you tell me?" She had to know _why_ though.

A shy smile appeared on the corner of the sorceress’ lips, and Lily knew it was just because she couldn’t neither wouldn’t contain it when hearing _that special word_ coming from her child.

"I felt a great surge of darkness only tonight." Maleficent responded, glancing back at her child. "I had to be sure first."

"You think she’s gonna try again? In person?"

"Oh, she wouldn’t dare." Her voice was low in a tone that made Lily tremble. She wasn’t angry, just…overprotective in a very draconic way. "Dark Ones are masters in bargaining with the weakness of their targets, but they are necessarily cowards. The Saviour is no different. I would be able to feel her presence if she came to you in person. Which is _why_ she chose a dream…Or _vision_ , if we want to be technical."

Because Maleficent was the freaking Mistress of All Evil. Who would dare harm her child now that she had her powers back at their fullest?

"You okay?" Lily felt the compulsion to ask after realizing that her mother too was awake late into the night. No disturbing visions hunted her down, but sometimes memories could equal the nightmares of those under the Sleeping Curse.

Maleficent mouthed a loving ‘ _thank you’_ before allowing herself to think of a good answer. Or to ready herself to give a proper answer.

Her gaze found the fireplace as her ears quietly listened to the wind hitting the pines surrounding her home in a discreet contemplation of nature and herself.

"...Mom?"

Maleficent smiled softly. She just loved being called like that.

"I miss your father." There was sincerity and longing in her confession, not at all hidden but exposed through her voice, eyes, posture and it was so real that Lily could literally felt it burning against her chest. "I may remember my years under the curse clearly, yet it's as if but a few hours had passed between the moment Regina locked me in her dungeons and the moment in which I was resurrected." There was a frown on her face, unaware of thought. "The memory of your father is a shadow to me though." Blue and hazel eyes met, and Maleficent felt like crying for the second time on that night. "I know you're stressed because there is no trace of him."

The darkness got angry, "I’m sorry I couldn’t—"

"Please, don’t blame yourself." Maleficent begged in a hoarse whisper. "It’s not your fault."

"Then where is he?" The question ringed around them for about a second before Lily herself answered. "There must be someone who knows. And I won’t give up till I get an answer, good or not."

_Because dragons always keep their promises._

"We could talk to the fairies—" Maleficent raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, "— _and_ you think it’s a bad idea."

"I highly doubt they can help. Or if they would. Dragons and fairies don’t share a good story."

"Weren’t you raised by three of them?"

"My aunts weren’t exactly like those fairies. _Pixies_ , perhaps. There were something else. I knew they were. The fact that they raised me implies that. I never asked. They wouldn’t have answered."

Lily grimaced, "You don’t want me to go then?"

"You can do as you please, Lily. I’m your mother, but you’re too grown to be ordered around." _Even though I can only see you as my little baby._ "I’ll advise you though, not to expect much from them."

"So..." Lily wore a longing look that made Maleficent’s heart squeeze painfully in her chest. "You could go with me?"

Maleficent actually hesitated, internally screaming at her new incapability of forming the words ‘ _no_ ’ followed by ‘ _that would be a terrible idea_ ’.

Instead, she asked, "Do you want me to go with you?"

The darkness got frustrated, "I wouldn’t be asking if—" Lily shut up to see a scowl. She immediately corrected herself. "Yes, I do."

Maleficent shook her head, amused—and rather pleased to note the outcome of her growing relationship with her child.

"It may be more difficulty to make them agree on helping if I’m by your side. I’m not a woman whom people would be willing to trust, let alone help."

"They’re idiots. Plus, everyone knows who I am."

"Who you are...?"

"Your kid. I mean, I turned into a dragon in the middle of the street. Hard to miss that. And after what...what happened...I...I just—" Words failed her, unsure on how to finish her sentence, and for some moments there was a dead silence. Her mind however would never stop. She knew what she wanted—her mother to be there with her, like she promised so many times. Because her presence reminded Lily that she wasn’t alone on her journey—not anymore anyway.

"You wish me to accompany you." Maleficent’s voice was as soft as the look on her eyes.

Lily nodded a quiet assertive, her serious expression being replaced by a grimace.

"You don’t have to go if you don’t want to." She felt stupid and childish and weak and fragile. But that was her mother. She said she could ask her anything—sure, it was not like she was going to have anything, but there was nothing they couldn’t talk about, was it?

In the end, Maleficent gave in, "Alright." She just couldn’t deny her little girl such a simple request. "Tomorrow... _after_ lunch."

Lily couldn’t help a soft grin, "Deal."

The darkness was laughing in her head.

_Who’s the Dark One now?_

"Time to sleep then. We must wake up early tomorrow."

Lily agreed as she let out a yawn.

"I—" She paused to note she didn’t exactly know how to end that night, as that would lead to leaving her mother's presence, and with her it would go her warmth, and Lily definitely didn’t want that. She felt a rush of coldness at the thought. "I...uh..."

"Breathe."

Lily did, eyes down to her own hands. It was foolish to be shy so suddenly, having both shared so many things in such a short time, building a bond as strong as blood and magic. But it was so new to know she could rely on another person, to know that this person wouldn’t leave. It was innovative and very scary to know that she could trust on someone else, and ask for things that have been denied for so long, between hugs and smiles.

 _Loving someone_ was a thousand times easier than _knowing how to be loved_ , and Lily would face eternal hardships for it.

And so she wasn’t really thinking, neither in the mood to it, when she let out a sigh and moved closer to her mother, snuggling into her warm embrace. Maleficent then chuckled, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing the side of her head, "You wish me to stay with you?"

Her first impulse was to pull away and lie.

She didn’t. And she was surprised at her own bravery and not at all surprised at the darkness screaming in her head. "—till I fall asleep?"

Later, she lay on her bed and her mother was there by her side, watching. She would caress her hair in the assurance that she would be there to protect her from anyone who threatened to disturb her rest. It made Lily recall her years as a little girl, crying after a storm of lightnings and thunders, and Priscilla Paige allowing her to let lamp next to her bed on as a weak consolation. Having the presence of her biological mother to calm her down made the contrast between the two only maternal figures of her life even more evident.

Sleep was almost taking over as she felt the soft whisper, " _Sleep_ _, my Lily,_ _and peace attend you_ ", along another kiss against her head.

But that would mean the warmth would be gone and the room would turn cold and her lungs were out of air, and she was desperate for contact, quick hands clutching at her mother’s nightgown in an instinct, pulling her back in.

Maleficent immediately stopped, and sat back into the bed, "Lily?" She called, and the young woman shut her eyes at the fear of rejection, yet her heartbeat slowed down because her world was warm again, and she liked warm. She didn’t need to say anything, though, as Maleficent then laid beside her, and covered their bodies with a trick blanket, and Lily simply let her do it, snuggling impossibly closer.

"All good?" Maleficent was soothing and so warm that Lily could only nod. A few days ago, she would have immediately complained that her personal space was being invaded. Today, she literally embraced the idea. Her mother was careful in her choices of finding ways to be a part of her child’s life, and the warmth she emitted was so cosy that Lily fell into a deep sleep—filled of her few good memories—in about seconds.

The last words she heard before falling asleep were, "I’m here, my Lily."

 

* * *

 

Lily woke up alone.

A brief, desperate grief took hold of her, as if in one of her reveries where she woke up back in her old apartment, alone in her home and in her life, not knowing where to go, nor if she should go anywhere.

It was over as quick it begun, once she realized the cosy room she was in, the glass window on the ceiling, giving sight to a particularly cold day. Lily listened to the silence around her, following the trail of her mother’s heartbeat...who, by the way, was already up.

 _Stubborn_ , Lily thought, knowing that she herself was just like this.

She got up and felt a sudden shiver run down her spine, even if the fireplace still softened the cold weather outside. A warm bath later and she was ready to face the day ahead of her. She looked at herself in the mirror as she braided her hair, noticing that the dark circles under her eyes were gone, though the tired look still lingered.

Finally, she went downstairs to the kitchen, not missing the breakfast table all set with coffee, pears and peaches and strawberries and bananas for fruit salad, hot milk on a small glass jar, toasts with butter on a plate, scrambled eggs and fried bacon on another.

Her mother was sitting alone on the table, already dressed in her usual dark mafia chief classy shirt, skirt, tie and boots but without the hat (which was dark and silver, resting on the kitchen counter that separated the kitchen and the dining room), and was pouring herself a cup of tea.

She didn’t even look up to acknowledge her daughter’s presence, "I'm _fine_ ," she gave a little emphasis on the word as she said, well aware at the censorious frown her child offered her now. "I’ve been awake for about an hour or two."

"It’s twenty _past_ seven," Lily stated sharply, letting her irritation show.

But Maleficent wouldn’t look at her, adding two teaspoons of honey to her tea, "Well, _good morning_ to you too."

Lily rolled her eyes, giving up on arguing. She murmured a random curse and was frowning intensely, focused and a little exasperate, as she choose two slices of fresh toast from the plate they were neatly arranged, adding eggs and bacon in some kind of high-calorie sandwich, to later place it on another plate, of which she put right in front of her mother (who was content to have her tea and nothing else).

Then, she found herself a seat on the table, and started filling a small bowl of the fruit salad, her grave expression long gone—and just ignore her mother staring at her open-mouthed, completely speechless.

Sure it was sudden gesture, thoughtless and unprepared and bold and quite confident, but no less sweet than a grumpy order to start to care for herself cause if she didn’t things would get messy. But Lily had no skill with words, so her actions expressed everything she needed people to know about herself and what those same people meant to her life. And if she cared enough, she would show how much, not yell it at anyone’s face.

And of course, Maleficent was rightfully touched. She smiled softly as she put her cup of tea aside and took a bite on the toast sandwich on "her" plate, humming pleasantly at the good choice in mixing tastes.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked between bites.

"Did you even sleep?" To answer a question with another question was Lily's way of being evasive, or to display her annoyance.

Right now, it was both.

"I’ve never seen you on a braid before." Maleficent commented, smiling, and so Lily didn’t hold up the sullen mood for long. "Looks nice."

Lily said nothing, putting a lose lock behind her ear. She still had a hard time in accepting good intentioned compliments.

Maleficent finished her sandwich after a few hungry bites (you may see Lily smirking proudly as well) and took a sip of her tea before saying, "Judge Berry and I will be talking in about an hour. We can meet for lunch later if you want."

Lily was picking at the strawberries of her fruit salad, "Me not going with you it’s not even an option."

Maleficent sighed, "He doesn’t know what led to my quarrel against Briar Rose. Mr Booth wants me to tell him."

"Will he even listen?"

"Mr Booth wouldn’t ask me to speak to Judge Berry if he hadn’t agree already."

"What if he doesn’t?"

_What if it's a trap?_

Maleficent practically heard the commotion inside her daughter's mind.

"I would tell if he lied. I was tired, but I always know when someone lies to me."

_You sure do._

"Besides, he knows he must keep his son under control. Mr Booth saw the need for a conversation as a way to clarify things."

"And you trust him all of a sudden?"

Maleficent was tempted to reveal her reasons, but she restrained herself precisely because she knew there were certain things in her daughter's life in which she could never intervene.

"He sees conversations as an alternative measure of solving conflicts. Which is wise of him." Lily didn’t even try to argue, but Maleficent couldn’t find flaws on her doubts. She was just adjusting to the sudden changes in her life, August being the newest. Maleficent wanted her daughter to make friends and allies, people she could trust and love. As for her heart, dragons only had one love for life, and Maleficent wouldn’t mind ~~a few~~ grandchildren. Smiling to herself, she added rather too casually, "And he likes you."

Lily squeezed her spoon so tightly in an involuntary reflex that it bent the metal. Realizing what she just did, she stared at the now useless piece of metal on her right hand, her heart beating faster and faster.

Then, "Seriously?" She huffed.

Maleficent poorly managed to keep herself from chuckling, "You know I'd only wish the best for you, my love."

A frown, _"...still_ _._ _"_

"Eat now." Maleficent told her, "We have a long day ahead of us."

 

* * *

 

It was one of those days where August would like to stay in bed all day long: cold on a weekend.

He absolutely hated it.

It took him about five minutes to actually get out of bed, wondering why the hell he agreed to become Sheriff. He remembered Emma immediately, and how strange things were between her and her family.

He felt guilty and threw the covers aside, practically running into the bathroom for a warm shower. Thirty minutes later, he left his house wearing his thickest coat, not actually eating anything but leaving a breakfast ready for his father. Geppetto also hated waking up early on cold days, and August was grateful his father had agreed not to work at weekends.

Taking his motorcycle, he drove to the police station, facing the figure of David and Grumpy waiting patiently at the police station’s door.

August parked his bike, and took off his helmet, "David! Leroy!" he said cordially.

The prince gave him a short wave, while Grumpy complained, " _Sleeping Beauty_ finally decided to show up?"

August smiled, and got off his bike, "Good morning for you two, partner."

Grumpy snorted a laugh, "You know you’d be dead if not for me, Booth. Now, open this damn door. We’re freezing here."

David was watching them, "You two seem to work pretty well together." He commented, amused.

"When he’s not flirting with pretty suspects, _perhaps_."

David raised an eyebrow at August, "He’s just jealous." While Grumpy snorted, David offered August a hug in greetings. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday night...I...Look, I’m sorry for leaving for that long. Things are..." David chuckled humorlessly, "Things are a mess."

"How’s Snow?" August asked. "And Emma? Is she coming later?"

When Grumpy looked to the floor uncomfortably, David’s smile vanished, and August immediately knew something was wrong.

"Come," He said. “You must be waiting for an update. Better if we not freeze."

David nodded silently, and followed August and Grumpy into the police station. August took a pair of keys out of his pocket and opened the front door, he and Grumpy opening curtains and doors as they walked through the small corridors.

"Hope you didn’t get in much trouble." David said as they entered the main room.

August shook his head, "Let’s say things followed a _nothing out of normal_ path." He turned on the heater to ease the crispy cold air that seemed to be coming from the walls. "So, tell me. What happened? Is Emma okay? Is she...still Dark One?"

David closed his eyes with a deep sigh, "She is and she took off our memories," His voice was becoming angry and frustrated. "None of us—Snow, Regina, Henry—we can’t remember anything of what happened on those past four weeks."

August took a while to respond, "That’s...well, that’s very—"

"Dark One like?" Grumpy suggested.

"I would say _unusual_."

David run a hand through his hair, "I don’t even recognize her anymore. It's as like darkness had devoured my daughter." Then, he let out a dry laugh. "Ironic, isn’t it? When Snow and I...when we...when the Author made us steal Lily from Maleficent, our thoughts were on if Emma was pure of intentions, then there was no way of her becoming a villain. But now? Nothing we ever did mattered. Emma doesn’t know how to control her darkness. I fear we might lose her. Perhaps we already did."

August never saw David sound so defeated, "Can I do anything?"

"Thanks, but I don’t know. She doesn’t listen, not to us, Regina, Henry or anyone. Only to the darkness inside her head. Says it talks to her. Literally." David shook his head in dismay, "I honestly don’t want to talk about it now. It’s been really—"

"Tiring." August conceded. "I’m sorry."

David tried for a smile, "Now you give me an update: what’s new around town? Any situations I might need to have a look into?"

August knew working was a way of David forgetting of his problems for a while, so he nodded, and went to his (David’s) desk, taking a portfolio from inside a drawer, handing it to the prince. David frowned deeply at the tag written ' _Philip Berry x Maleficent_ ' on the front page.

"Should I be afraid?" He asked.

"You better sit before you read it." Grumpy told him and August nodded in agreement. "Trust us. It is _that_ bad."

David leaned in against a desk and opened the portfolio, taking about fifteen minutes to read it, surprise and despair slowly building on his face.

_Oh, well._

"So I've been out for four weeks and we have an assassination attempt? And against Maleficent herself?!"

Grumpy chuckled, "A bullet on the heart. Call me _mad_ if she isn’t the luckiest _bitch_ this town ever had."

David stared, perplexed, "...how?"

"Whale." Grumpy revealed. "They were partners once or something. He apparently knows a lot about dragons. Iron can kill them, but he was fast to put her under surgery. Got her three days to wake up."

"And— _I can’t believe I’m going to ask this_ —but is Maleficent okay?"

August was the one to answer, "She’s almost fully recovered. She’ll be fine in a few days. A dragon’s magic is strong and fast to heal."

"You talked to Whale?"

"That too. I actually paid her a visit at her home."

Grumpy grinned, "You mean you paid her dinner just because you like her kid—what’s her name again?"

" _Lilith_." August replied. " _Lily_ , for short."

Grumpy barked a laugh, "You’re in nicknames stage already? You sly dog."

David was still recovering from the shock, "What happened between you and Lily?" but he failed not sounding amused and very curious.

"He brought her pizza in record time because _God forbid making them wait_." Grumpy was smirking slyly, crossing his arms and leaning against his chair.

David was quick to pick up the suggestive ton on Grumpy’s voice. He looked at August with a raised eyebrow, "So...you are dating her?"

"No." But he wished he was. "I was doing her a _favour_. Maleficent had been just discharged from the hospital, and Lily called me saying her mother wanted to talk."

"Which means he gave her his number." Grumpy said.

"To make contact about the investigation surrounding her mother’s incident." August tried to explain, though he knew very well that his intentions were far from just professional. "Buying dinner would make Lily leave her home, and she didn’t want that, so she asked me to buy a pizza so her mother could eat."

David smiled, "So you _did_ visit her."

"Yes. She’s doing fine and wants to this situation to end as soon as possible. She intends to stay for good with her daughter. Even if things are so complicated for them. At least she’s trying."

David’s eyes were back to the portfolio on his hands, "Here you said Philip was the one to start it all." The prince sounded unconvinced. "Strange. Judge Berry was always a decent man. I can’t see his son following a different path. Are you sure Maleficent didn’t—"

"She didn’t." Grumpy intervened. "I mean, it's her right to go shopping, uh? The prince went mad because whatever. Not really her fault."

David frowned, "Given their past, his anger _is_ motivated."

"Which doesn’t justify trying to kill her." August said. "In Aurora's testimony, she defends the woman who cursed her family rather than her own husband."

"Couldn’t she be under the influence of some spell?"

"Maleficent's spells lost their effect after she got shot. Dragons enter under a state of self-preservation when they need to use all their magic to recover from a deadly injury. And so, any spells they might keep on stop working. That's why I could find her house. It was hidden behind a protection shield that has no effect now."

David nodded his understanding, "What about Lily? Did she—"

Grumpy grunted, "Not even _you_ can blame her for breaking his nose. I would’ve done the same. Perhaps worse."

David cleaned his throat, "So assuming Maleficent did nothing—"

"She didn’t," August insisted. "She's an extremely reasonable woman, if you ask me. She doesn’t even want to have Philip charged for second degree attempted murder."

"She...doesn’t?" David asked cautiously, not knowing if he had heard correctly.

"Vehemently," August replied. "She doesn’t want to get in trouble. Just want some peace to...well, to live her life. I suppose we all can understand."

David felt the beginning of a headache, "When are you going to take her testimony?"

"In—" August checked his watch. "—Twenty minutes? What about a round?"

" _Right._ Got it." David knew this was an advice for him to leave as soon as possible. "I will get the car."

But as he turned to walk to the exit, the prince was faced with the figures of two women, mother and daughter, walking into the room.

He stopped, frozen in time, and felt air leaving his lungs. It is true that the last time he talked to the Mistress of All Evil, David had helped her to find her daughter's uncontrolled dragon form, but he remembered not being so kind. Seeing them now after a month, he immediately felt that much had changed (and improved) between them.

But Lily's stern glance at him shouted in his ears that she, just like her mother, would never forgive him.

He knew he didn’t deserve it.

"Prince Charming."

The tone of challenge and mockery was clear and justified and also very well deserved.

"Maleficent." He breathed, uneasy in how to proceed next. He opted for a weak smile.

In the background, August, inevitably wishing to avoid a scene, quickly raised from his chair and approached them, "Lady Maleficent, you’re here." He extended his hand in greetings, of which Maleficent politely accepted.

"Mr Booth." She looked around. "Judge Berry hasn’t arrive?"

"He won’t take longer than ten or fifteen minutes, don’t worry." He smiled kindly, his eyes automatically falling on the other woman in there.

"Good morning, Lily." Her name came out with the same level of respect, but along a badly veiled affection. They didn’t shake hands, and Lily only nodded at him. "Please, make yourself at home." He told Maleficent, who nodded slightly. "David and I were just—"

"—talking about the Saviour?" Maleficent’s tone showed curiosity. She eyed David. "I take she’s not well?"

The prince knew what the sorceress _didn’t_ mean by asking that. She didn’t smile in victory, neither reviled on his suffering. She solely watched him with a judgemental eye that could make anyone tremble and feel like the worse person in the world. Sometimes, when remembering her pleas and screams on that fateful night, David felt just like that.

"No." He said, not wishing to go into details.

"Can I do anything?"

David stared at her for a long time, "You...what?"

Maleficent took off her hat in an attempt to look less intimidating, "I have a proposal with regard to the Saviour’s unique conditions, if you are willing to listen."

August and David shared a look.

"What do you mean?" Grumpy asked, joining their circle.

"She went after _me_." Lily replied dryly, bringing everyone’s attention to her.

"What?" David took two steps forward without even thinking. "When? Did she hurt you anyhow? What did she want?"

"A deal. My— _her_ darkness for my father’s location."

David’s eyes widened a little, and Lily frowned in a warning not to even dare suggesting anything he might regret, unless he wished for a premature death in a violent and disturbingly creative way.

"She can’t have it unless I agree. And I won’t." She promised more to herself than to anyone. "But I want to help."

"How?"

This time, Maleficent was the one to let out a sigh, not believing what she was willing to do for her daughter, "As you well know, dragons can control their darkness. It is not a skill restricted to us, and it can be taught to others who do not carry the dragon's blood."

An idea was forming in David’s head and his eyes winded in realization.

"You mean...you would teach her?"

"It wasn’t _my_ idea." Maleficent objected, and Lily didn’t even need to manifest a word, bringing to light the truth behind her mother’s actions.

"I...I don’t know what to say." David whispered, ashamed of what he and his wife once concluded of dragons and villains and their children. It was a hero’s job to remember, to have faith and a mother’s love could change even the darkest of hearts.

_They should’ve known._

"Only know it’s not a guarantee. She can as much ignore me."

"But it’s a start." The prince was smiling, hopeful. "Thank you very much."

The sorceress nodded in agreement. She didn’t need to consider. Emma was a friend of Lily's, and if so, she would do whatever had to be done to help her leave the path of darkness. Dragons were known to be quite respectful to those who helped them willingly, and for those they cared.

If Lily cared for Emma enough to call her a _friend_ , Maleficent would gladly help.

"Lily and I will be waiting in the hallway." She informed August.

He nodded, "If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. And... _thanks_. For Emma."

Maleficent shook her head dismissively, and touched Lily's arm in a silent suggestion to leave the room.

Outside, a dark figure listened to their interaction.

Heartbroken, she disappeared in a dark curtain of smoke.

 

* * *

 

Lily was passing. Her boots were so hard on the floor that it could’ve opened a hole.

She didn’t care.

The conversation between her mother and the judge lasted about two hours.

Two _damned_ hours.

What had Lily done to deserve this? Why the hell did your mother have to be so patient? Why on earth could Lily have not taken this after her?

She sighed shakily, sitting back in her chair. In the same solitary room, August was only to befriend her. The dwarf (if Lily could call him that way) had taken the car and left for a round. August however continued to read and write reports, hoping that Maleficent and Judge Berry would use his interrogation room to talk. Lily was strictly forbidden by her mother to step in the hallway which led to said room, because she couldn’t hear their conversation.

Which was exactly what David was going, by the way.

Lily didn’t know what there was to talk about, but she already suspected on the judge's behaviour. Closing her eyes, she could hear his heartbeat, and he was irritated.

Definitely few knew of Maleficent’s story, but if Aurora had agreed to testify in her favour, there was no reason why the judge wouldn’t believe her version.

Still, Lily was distressed, and she couldn’t stand in one position for more than fifteen seconds.

She got up from her chair and paced back and forth, arms crossed, her mind at full throttle.

"You okay?" August's voice calmed her down so immediately it was disturbing, and she could only sigh, stopping her passing. Staring at the ceiling, she allowed herself to hear the beating of her mother's heart, always controlled, always bringing her a little warmth.

"No." She answered the question at last, and walked to the door, leaning against the its frame, eyes narrowing at David’s serious expression while he watched to whatever was being said between Maleficent and Judge Berry. Arms crossed, body straight and poised, jaw tightened, hard breathing.

_Angry._

"Tea?" She heard August suggest kindly, "Maybe—"

" _No_ , it won’t."

"Alright."

Lily frowned absently. She turned to find the man re-reading the reports on his desk, not too focused (his heart beating faster, revealing anxiety). Lily wondered if it was because of the situation in which they were or because of her presence itself.

If only he looked up from his papers to answer her, however, she would be able to tell.

"They won’t take much longer," August clearly noticed Lily's anxious behaviour as the reason for her sudden want to talk to him. "Judge Berry is a good man. You don’t need worry."

Lily snorted, "Easier said than done."

August just nodded, continuing to try to read his papers and not think about the woman who was there with him, neither at what Grumpy mouthed at him before leaving for a patrol.

_Ask her out already, you idiot!_

"Emma..." the name alone made her look at him, eyes suspicious. "Asking your mother to help her, I mean, that’s...that’s truly admirable, considering everything that happened between your family and hers. Not everyone would be so—"

"She’s my friend." She put it simple, because to her, it was that simple. "I made a promise. Won’t break it just ‘cause she went mad or something."

August nodded, "Still, I appreciate the thought."

"...you’re her friend too?" Lily needed something do distract her mind from killing people that annoyed her, finding her father and potion-making lessons she still refused to admit she loved. August would be her victim.

"I’ve known Emma effectively for about my whole life. Back in the Enchanted Forest, and then here. We practically grew up in the same orphanage. I met her a few times on the streets too."

"On...the streets?" _like me_ , she almost dared to add.

August shrugged, "Didn’t seem to fit in any of foster homes they put me in. Were you too—"

"Run away at 16."

August swallowed, hoping not having sound inconvenient, "Well, it’s seems Emma, you and I have a lot in common." He then tried for a small smile and Lily pondered. In fact, she never give it much thought. Sure, now it could only make sense. She felt they also shared a connection—they were probably raised together? He was Pinocchio, sent with Emma in the wardrobe before the Dark Curse devoured them both. If they got lost, it was obvious that _yes_ , and back to Storybrooke they became loyal friends, it was typically something of fate playing with people's lives.

"She changed." She said out of nothing, seeming to be talking to herself rather than to anyone. August raised an eyebrow, ready to make a question when she quickly cut him off, "I meant _evil_."

He hesitated, "...evil."

Lily’s frown told him as much, "The white hair _is_ bad enough."

August chuckled softly at the relief of the tension brought by a joke.

"She’s going to accept it, right? The help, I mean? Mom can help. She helped me."

August internally wished his answer was positive, "The problem is to make her accept she needs help. That’s the trick part. Dark Ones aren’t...easily convinced. It’s the other way around, actually."

Lily felt the feelings of hope and happiness vanishing her heart, and let out a tired sigh that spoke for itself. August understood her frustration.

He felt a sudden wish to make it go away.

"You said she wanted to help you find your father." He repeated her words, in an encouragement to explain herself, to open up with him, because he was there for her if she needed him to.

"She wants her _darkness_ back," and said darkness was barking something about not trusting strangers and killing heroes but Lily didn’t give a second thought. August wasn’t a _Charming_.

But then again, Emma _was_ , and that’s messy.

"...perhaps I can help you?"

 _Oh, damn it._ Why does he have to sound like he cares that much?

"I don’t even know who he is." She confessed in a frustrated hiss, eyes finding the ground beneath her feet in defeat.

August’s expression showed understanding, "Maleficent didn’t meet him in human form then?"

Lily looked up at him, "How do you—?"

"I'm familiar with the _way of the dragon_. I’ve studied them before— _dragons_ , I mean." Lily’s cheeks gained a little colour and August found it so endearing he didn’t try to avoid the smile that came to his lips. "I wanted to learn about magic—for medical purposes. So I became an Apprentice...Well, not an Apprentice exactly. The Dragon was a healer and I became one too. He taught me about dragons. _Sort of_."

Lily stared at him for a long time. She was genuinely surprised. Her mother spoke very highly of the Dragon, and therefore, if he chose August to be his Apprentice as a healer, then he must really be a worthy person—in dragon standards, which Lily knew to be far more true than human ones. Dragons did not trust easily, but as they make friends or allies, it was a lifelong alliance. They did not break their promises, nor hurt innocent people. They are neither sadistic nor cruel, always attacking in response to a previous attack, and it was an act of dishonour to hurt those who can’t defended themselves. For a human without magic to be chosen as apprentice of a dragon represented the ultimate sign of good will...at least for dragons.

"You know the Dragon." She deadpanned. She still couldn't believe.

August nodded, "That I do. He has been a friend for a long time."

"And where is he now?"

 _Maybe_ _he could help_ _me_ _?_

"New York."

_Shit._

"Right." Lily murmured a curse, scoffing at herself as the vague sense of hope that stormed into her heart vanished stupidly fast.

"But if _I_ can help..." Lily’s anger intensified at how willing this man felt, to the point of speaking freely, as only close friends would. "I certainly don’t know more about dragons than you or your mother, but if I can do anything, you just need to—"

"—I only have one clue about him." Lily interrupted, and August nodded, patiently waiting for her to continue. She cleaned her throat, "A piece of my eggshell."

"And tracking spells don’t work on dragons like they do on humans. I see." August remembered the Dragon once mentioning this. "There must be someone who might know anything about him. Or dragons in general."

Lily sighed, "The fairies?"

August raised an eyebrow, "You think _they_ can help?"

"I don’t even know if they will listen."

"I could convince them." Words were leaving his month without any control of his brain, but his heart only.

"How?" Lily asked, intrigued.

"The Blue Fairy’s the leader of them, and obviously, part of my tale. She’s a friend. If you want, I can talk to her."

"Just like that?"

Don’t blame her for being suspicious. There was always a catch on things. No one did other favours if they didn’t wan anything in return.

However, she wasn’t in the place to deny any help, no matter from whom it came from. And she _really_ wanted to be closer to him.

Yeap, she had it _bad_.

"Look—"

_"Mr Berry!"_

David's voice rang down the hall. Lily's attention immediately turned to the figure of the judge entering the main room, and she felt herself despairing without even noticing her mother’s smirk as she also walked down the corridor, following the judge's steps into the room.

"There will be no judgement." Mr Berry announced, and Lily almost fell back, gaping.

August got up from his chair, "Come again?"

The man sighed, pitching his nose, "Sheriff?"

David promptly stood at his side, "Mr Berry?"

"Do whatever it takes so this case is silenced as fast as possible. No investigation will be necessary because there will be no judgement. Everything will be done as agreed." His voice were firm and full of promises. "I don’t want to hear anything about it." He told August, "There is no need to more bloodshed. We no longer live in a world of tales and I may not be king, but if there is something I can understand is the pain of a parent." His gaze met Maleficent's, who nodded to him in understanding.

August bit his lip to hold back a smile. His plan had worked out more than right.

The judge didn’t want to insist, "It will be better for everyone." He turned to Maleficent and Lily, "My ladies." and then turned to the others. "Gentlemen."

"I'll walk you to the door." David offered and they both walked down the hall.

The room was filled with a tense silence until Lily took courage to ask, "What _the hell_ happened?" She was not happy with such a peaceful outcome, much less the darkness of her heart, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"He will let us be. I had his word on it."

"And you believe him? He's not like us." A dragon, Lily meant. How to believe in the words of a human?

"He’s an honourable man, as ironic it may sound I admitting it out loud. The least I could do is believe him."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, child." And Lily sighed, nodding, and Maleficent gave her a weak smile before turning to the clock on the wall, reading _10:15 AM_. "Shall we go?"

Lily looked at August for almost a second, then looked back at her mother, "There's something I want to tell you."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow, "Well, then tell me."

When Lily did not seem to know how to talk, August intervened, "My lady, I, uh...Lily," He looked at her and smiled, "She told me about your...struggle to find your husband."

It was the first time someone addressed her twin flame as her husband and Maleficent was startled at how appealing it sounded. Because he was her husband...technically.

Yet she didn't let it show how much it affected her, smirking instead, "And I hope you know something by bringing this subject up?"

"Well, yes," August was nervous, "About talking to the fairies. You know, I'm a friend of the Blue Fairy and I thought—"

Maleficent actually laughed, " _Reul Ghorm_ would never allow me access to her precious _pixie dust_ , if that’s what you’re suggesting, Mr Booth. If you read my tale as you said you did, you know fairies are not keen to help people twice."

"This time she will. She owns me that much."

Maleficent’s eyes were inquisitive and cautious, as if studying a prey from a hidden spot. She found herself asking, "Why do this?", however obvious the answer might be. August wasn’t going this for her—she knew that too well. He was doing this for Lily. They even shared a longing glance before he replied, "Do I have a reason not to?"

And, oh, well, no matter the outcome of this, Maleficent already approved.

Lily deserved as much.

 

* * *

 

"Can I help?"

The _Convent_   _of the Sisters of Saint Meissa_ was a home to the fairies, and they all seemed to be very happy in there, despise living under several rules. They were all young, naturally beautiful and kind, and maybe, just maybe, if Lily said " _please_ ", they wouldn’t ignore her and her mother like the rest of the townsfolk.

Thankfully, August had his way with people.

 _And_ women.

She sighed. It figures that no one had attacked them yet. It was stupid of her to hope. It was rather odd to be ignored by half of town to later get home and be greeted with a smile. It was an enormous contrast between love and prejudice—the hypocrisy of heroes and the goodness of a villain. Despite being used to a difficult life, Lily was still trying to adapt herself to the city—to the totally strange people who cast her stern looks every time she walked around. She was aware she wasn’t well seen by them—she had them scared with her dragon form and it was understandable they didn’t trust her.

_Yet…_

"Oh, August!" A young brown-haired fairy welcomed him with a bright smile and a hug, “It's so good to see you! What brings you here?"

“I was expecting to speak to Blue." August replied. "Is she available?"

“Currently out to town, but if I can help?" She already noticed the two women with him. “And those are? Oh, my lack of manners. Pardon me." Her smile was wide and kind and innocent, and neither Maleficent or Lily were able to deny her a polite greeting, "Good morning. I’m Nova. A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Maleficent smiled. "A fairy yet?"

"I graduated a few years ago." She tried for a smile which didn’t meet the slight sadness in her eyes. "What brings you to the convent? Oh, are you here because of the children?"

"Children?" Maleficent asked.

"We're in charge of the orphanage, and sadly, there are many children that would need a home. Do you wish to see them?"

_"I doubt that."_

Nova and Lily jumped, August chuckled, and Maleficent pursed her lips, all turning to the owner of such cold and stern voice.

_"Mother Superior!"_

The Blue Fairy was a short woman with a hard face and mysterious eyes that one wouldn’t soon forget. She carried herself with the same type of arrogance Snow White and her Prince did, and Lily instantaneously knew it wouldn’t be easy to convince her to help.

"Reul Ghorm." Maleficent smirked softly as she noticed Blue straighten herself, trying not to look frightened. Lily was quick to note the obvious tension between the two other women. "You look well."

Blue narrowed her eyes at the dragon, "Why are you here, Maleficent?"

"Maleficent?" Nova spoke out, drawing attention to herself. "Oh, dear."

"Sister Nova." The young fairy trembled at the sound of her name. "Weren’t you waited at the kitchens?"

Nova nodded three times, "Y-yes. Of course." She turned to Lily and Maleficent. "Excuse me."

The young fairy practically ran, hurried and ashamed. The sound of her low heels hitting repeatedly against the floor went down the corridor and quickly disappeared, until the pair of dragons and the leader of the fairies— _and August_ —found themselves alone.

Blue broke the silence, "Mr Booth?" The man smiled at her, which immediately softened her features. “Are those women with you?"

"We are." Lily was soon saying, not wanting any guilt to fall upon her mother.

Blue looked at her from top to bottom, not seeming to recognize her.

"Are you are...?"

"Lilith."

_No longer Paige._

"Lilith." Blue pondered the name and raised an eyebrow to Maleficent, "She looks just like you."

The dragon sorceress smirked, "Don't I know that?"

Blue shook her head, "Why do you need?"

August answered, "Your help."

Blue watched the man warily, a suspicious glimpse playing in her eyes.

"I don’t know _how_ I can help you." She told Maleficent.

The sorceress was honest, "You may be my— _our_ last resort." She paused, hating herself for showing any vulnerability. "Do you know of other dragons that were brought here? By the Dark Curse?"

Blue won a sad countenance, and Lily felt herself tremble with the possibilities.

"I'm afraid I'm not the one whose help you need."

"Why?"

Blue sighed, "Because there are people who may suit you better."

Lily would have said something else if her mother hadn’t touched her arm, stopping her. The dragon was watching the fairy closely, and it seemed as if they were communicating without words. It was under Lily’s fair knowledge of her mother’s past that they had known each other for a long time, but Lily never wondered if they were friends.

In fact, it was Blue who helped Maleficent finding her twin flame, but Lily did not know that yet.

"Lily, wait here."

The young woman hesitated at that, posture tensing. It wasn’t as she didn’t trust her mother but she had never heard her voice sound as serious as now.

"Mom—"

_"Lilith."_

Her voice sounded harsh, firm, and very convincing, and Lily just gave in. She ended up watching them talk from a safe distance and didn’t dare trying to hear what they were talking about or read their lips. Maleficent obviously knew she was being watched and cast a spell to prevent her daughter from hearing anything. Lily wasn’t offended by her mother’s actions. She was sure frustrated to be left out of something that could be so important, but she relied on her judgement. She knew nothing coming from her would ever do her any harm. Whatever the hell it was that Blue knew, Maleficent didn’t think her daughter was ready to listen yet.

Still, her mother's expression was ineligible, and it made Lily feel angry.

Until one person caught her attention...again.

"So..." She heard August start gently, and swallowed, returning to fix her gaze on her mother, and suddenly the conversation she was having with the Blue Fairy was no longer interesting, no more than the clear presence of a man at her side. "You okay?" He spoke with reluctance, but it was with that type of concern as to make Lily scoff.

"No."

Why was he talking to her?

"Because your mother doesn’t want you to know what’s happening."

"That too."

August opened a smile and _damn—_ Lily was blushing, "Can’t you try to hear what they are saying? Dragons have _super hearing_ , right?"

Lily cleaned her throat, feeling her lips suddenly dry, "Why are you talking to me?" She asked, the darkness playing with her, leading her into a path of destruction.

And August was so uncomfortable that his eyes chose to avoid hers as much as possible as he babbled a weak apologize, "I...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...I’m sorry."

_Oh._

Oh, he sounded so hurt.

_Damn it._

"Look—" Lily sought for the kind of niceness and manners she had been taught as a child, and so the pause endured for some moments. She groaned internally, "It’s not you, okay? I just—" She just knew she sounded mediocre and cheap—in thought, act, speech and sympathy. "I’m not used to...to _people_."

August looked so confused that Lily almost felt embarrassed, "...people?"

"Helping."

" _Ah_." His soft eyes prevailed. "I see."

That made her frown, "You don’t. You don’t even know me."

August shrugged his shoulders, and bestowed on her a very daring look, "Maybe I want to."

 _Now_ her heart was beating loudly against her ears and sternum.

Lily cursed, folding her arms in that old self-protective measure to avoid trouble. Because August’s smile was so...handsome and she found herself fighting that strange feeling at ease when near him, which was starting to become so natural that she started to question her own sanity.

She looked away, not waiting to face the man whose smile made her heart beat faster, as if to irritate her any further.

To make matters worse, she was alone there while her mother spoke to that pretentious fairy, and August had to come up with a disarming smile that made Lily want to smile almost immediately.

 _You can either be happy in the future or angry about the past_ , her mother's words were mantra in her head, making the darkness in her head stop screaming.

"Look, I..." She had to sigh. "I don’t have time for this."

He blinked, startled, "...this?"

Lily’s glare was back on her mother’s figure, "She’s hurting. Doesn’t want me to know a _bloody_ thing about it—wants to coddle me all the time. And I _know_ —" She added as she felt August about to interrupt her, "—that’s a _mother_ thing, but I’m not a baby anymore. I can take it."

"You think she’s hiding something?"

Lily snorted, "It's obvious. And if the Blue Fairy won’t help, then I don’t know what else I can do. I don’t have any sources and that _bloody_ book didn’t help either."

"You mean the _Once Upon A Time_ book?" Lily’s answer was a short nod. "Have you spoke to the Author?" He asked carefully, hoping Lily would show interest, willingness, and total attention to continue.

It worked, "Isn’t he trapped behind that door?" That’s what the Apprentice told her, anyway.

"Not anymore. After Cruella died—"

Lily turned to him so abruptly that he stopped in mid sentence, her eyes flashing shades of gold, "Where. He. Is?"

August swallowed, "An asylum. Regina thought it was better to lock him up."

Lily heard the darkness laughing inside her head, telling her to disappear, "Take me to him. _Now_." She gave her mother a last glance, realizing she was too distracted (or not) in her conversation with the Blue Fairy to notice anything.

"What about your mother?"

"She knows." That was an understatement. Maleficent would be furious at her child for just disappearing without an explanation if she wasn’t already very aware of what was happening.

Plus, Lily needed answers on her own.

"Let's go."


	4. The Curse of Capistrano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lily vs Isaac.  
> Rumple vs Don Diego.  
> Blue vs Mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for those who don't know, it is no longer a mystery who Lily's dad is. I personally loved the news. Although the show told us who he is, it didn't tell us how Lily found that out. So I kinda worked with that. I hope you all have a nice reading!

_(Storybrooke General Hospital - Psychiatric Ward)_

 

 

Knowing fairy tales as the next person, Lily prepared herself for crude jokes, a smiling cat, a little girl and card games, but apparently, the Mad Hatter—Jefferson—was not in town anymore, so her hopes on meeting him were crashed as soon she entered the place.

After a quick chat with the receptionist, Lily and August were led to a secluded cell where a man in his early forties was trapped—no straitjacket—just sitting up in bed with an expression of complete boredom.

To see his cell open, he stood up quickly, "By the shiny badge, I can tell you're the new Sheriff." He pointed at August. "The Saviour was deposed then. Good. Couldn't have the new Dark One as the justice's arm here, could you?"

The receptionist offered Isaac an annoyed look, and Lily soon learned that this strange man had already caused trouble—he was there because he caused trouble.

"He's your problem," the receptionist told August before walking out into the hall.

Lily looked between the man and August, confused.

"Lily, this is the Author—Isaac."

Well, shit.

There's a long silence where Lily just stared at Isaac, eyes widening in realization and then anger.

The same happened to Isaac—with fear instead of anger.

"Oh fuck—!"

He was shut down when Lily launched herself at him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him through the open door of his cell, to the far side of the corridor. His back hit the wall and he fell on his hand and knees, groaning. He didn't have enough time to recover as Lily practically run to tower over him and grab him by his neck, smashing his head against the wall in a fury wave.

"Lily, no!"

She ignored August, and pressed Isaac further into the wall with her arm blocking his throat, and raised a fist.

"Stop!"

Lily did but for a moment, snarling three seconds later to punch the wall behind Isaac instead, opening a hole.

"Lily, release him now!"

The young dragon gritted her teeth, "Give me a fucking reason." Her eyes flashed golden shades, and she pulled her fist from the wall, "He—" She didn't even spare August a glance as the darkness spoke. "—was supposed to record stories—" She increased the strength on her hand and now Isaac couldn't breathe. His skin was losing all colour and Lily felt herself smirking at that. She was just as ready to send him to a no turn away back journey. "—but he decided to play God—" Her face was dangerously closer to Isaac's now. "—and wrote out the un-Charmings as self serving idiots who took me from my mother before I was even born!"

Second by second, Isaac's struggling became weaker and weaker. Unsatisfied, Lily raised her fist again, trembling, thirsty for blood.

She only noticed August standing right by her side when his voice was very close to her ear, speaking into her conscience.

"He's not worth dying by your hand." He touched her wrist, having no trouble to lower it down to her side. "Lily…" He insisted on using her name, as in trying to get her to look at him. "Let him go."

Lily breathed slowly, counting down to ten as her mother had taught her numeral times, feeling her blood burn in her veins as her heartbeat settled to a normal rate.

Finally, she relaxed, and Isaac fell to the floor brutally, gasping desperately for air. August waited a minute for Lily to cold down before putting a reassuring hand on her arm.

"It's going to be okay." His voice was soft and kind and it made Lily sigh tiredly. "You're better than this—than him." He pointed out and Lily huffed, not saying anything just yet. She stared down at Isaac on the floor, only to get him staring wide eyed at her.

She frowned.

"I can talk to him if you want." August suggested.

Lily shook her head, "It's not your call." She murmured.

"I've made it mine." August almost whispered and Lily turned to look at him.

He swallowed. Her eyes were still wore many shades of gold, as if bathed in the glow of dawn and August was nearly overwhelmed with how wild and beautiful she looked, still flushed in anger.

Oh, he had it bad.

"D-damn it..."

The warmth of the spell between them trailed off as their surroundings turned cold and dark once more. They both looked at Isaac, who had his back rested against the wall, and was glaring at them.

Feeling Lily trembling at his side, August grabbed her hand, and she closed her eyes, walking a few steps away to lean her arms and head against the wall, not trusting herself to any judgement right now.

August waited for her to stop and whisper a weak "fine"—in acknowledgement of his place on her mission—to approach Isaac, kneeling down before him.

The former Author eyed him strangely, "W-what—"

"I'm not your friend." August made sure of getting things clear. "We came here so you would help us, and you're going to help us. Do I make myself clear?"

Isaac grunted and coughed, breathing heavily, "…what in h-hell…d-do you want?"

"Her father's location." August pointed at Lily over his shoulder. She had her eyes closed and forehead pressed to the wall, only listening to their conversation. Isaac opened his mouth to comment on that but August cut in, "You're the Author. If anyone knows who he is, and where he is, it's you."

Isaac's eyes found Lily again, weary and almost offended.

"You wanna an advice?" August could read the stupid plans on Isaac's mind. "Be nice and we'll be nice. If not, trust me that she's not the dragon I'll be giving you out."

The very thought of the Mistress of All Evil would make anyone run in fear. Having written about her tales once, Isaac happily agreed, "R-right." He cleaned his throat forcefully. "S-so uh, what…w-what do you know about dragons?"

August was almost losing his patience, "Do you know who he is, yes or no?"

"Of course I do!" Isaac barked, wincing when the sudden movement made his neck pulse. He coughed, massaging the area filled with the mark of fingers. "Why heroes have to be so—"

"Don't push your luck." August warned once. "Either emend what you did by helping her or die by her mother's hands. Your choice."

Isaac sighed dramatically, "Look, I don't know where he is, okay? I was locked up before the Dark Curse happened, so you can't expect me to know what happened to him."

Lily's voice echoed through the building,  _"Just like everyone."_

August and Isaac turned to her.

"What—"

Isaac was cut in as a hand grabbed him by the collar again, and surprisingly putting him on his feet. The Author blinked once, twice, frowning at the young dragon woman that wished his head just a few minutes ago.

"…thanks?"

Lily's now hazel eyes narrowed dangerously at him, reminding him so much of her mother that he asked himself why couldn't had him just chose an easier villain to mess up?

He watched as she pulled out a little something from her pocket—a necklace, which pendant took the shape of a crescent moon.

"Piece of my eggshell." Lily explained quickly, noting Isaac's confusion. "Can't use it in a tracking spell, though. And believe me, I've tried."

Isaac gave her an incredulous look, "Well, I most certainly don't know how."

"You aren't suppose to." Lily's voice sounded oddly calm. Not even herself recognized where it came from but a sense of pride took over her heart and her always sharp nature was long gone. "Your job is to record stories, not to be a part of them." That was one painful truth that felt like a slap in Isaac's face. Lily knew that by the angry look he now wore. She ignored it and continued, "Did you record how my parents met?"

Isaac's jaw tightened, but he played cool, "This is ridiculous." Or, he tried to. "Because it was really ridiculous how things happened. Plus, you're not going to believe me anyway so why the hell—" This time, August grabbed Isaac by his collar, making him rethink of his words and start shuttering, "I–I mean—"

"You have ten seconds." August said in crippled tones.

Isaac nodded eagerly, "Alright, alright, alright! I'll tell you everything! Just… just make sure to keep her away from me, okay? It's not my fault how things happened! Not at this anyway!"

 

 

* * *

 

_(Convent of Sisters of Saint Meissa)_

 

If anyone dared to tell Blue that one day the Mistress of All Evil would redeem herself by building her own family, she would've dared to hope for such words to be a possibility, no matter how unlikely it sounded or how the universe seemed to play against it.

If anyone dared to tell Blue that one day she would be having a civil conversation with said Mistress of All Evil, she would've laughed—as the Maleficent she once met hated her with a passion.

But then again, if anyone dared to tell Blue that one day she would actually love Regina's apple pie, she would call them mad.

And yet, here she was.

"She left."

And at the information, Maleficent nodded, not needing to know see whomever was with her child at the moment.

"She knows I know."

The fairy smiled at the simplicity of the answer, "And you won't object?"

"She's with her twin flame."

Blue's eyes widened, "…August and…oh. Are they aware?"

" _He_  might be.  _She_  doesn't want to see it."

"And you're not against it?"

"I don't have a say on that." Blue looked bemused and Maleficent snorted, "You must feel rather proud. Seeing the Mistress of All Evil reduced to—"

"It did you good." The fairy admitted. "A heart can be filled with good intentions despise being surrounded by great darkness. Your Lily is the fruit of True Love. One cannot expect from her any less."

Maleficent hummed her acknowledgement. Ever since they met, Lily had had a hard time accepting situations she had no control over. Some would say that no one would feel comfortable with the unknown, but the way Lily lost control was disturbing, indicating a past that made Maleficent want to kill anyone whoever mistreated her little girl.

August was the current problem she was facing, and Maleficent could hear her child's heart beat so faster when near him. She teased, once and twice, and Lily denied, not ready yet to acknowledge anything.

Maleficent wouldn't insist much, not wanting to make her child to feel weird and even more insecure than she already was. Lily was a dragon, but she didn't trust easily.

And for that man being capable of convincing her leaving her mother behind, something strong was happening between them.

Not that Maleficent minded. She loved her child, and wanted her to be happy—to find love, have her own family—as life would naturally demand of her. So, although she could already imagine where her child was now, having listened carefully to the conversation she had with the man who had been so eager to help her, Maleficent also knew there was no need to fear for her child's life.

Twin flames were just like that, taking care of each other, always willing to help and listen, always willing to trust.

Her little girl would be just fine.

"What do you know of them?" Maleficent decided to continue the conversation she was having with the Blue Fairy, her thoughts on her child and her new friend wandering off as she convinced herself that her child was happier with that man than waiting alone for said conversation to finish itself. "I hadn't feel their magic."

"They're living in the countryside, own a flowers delivery business. Everyone adores them."

Maleficent didn't look surprised, "They told Aurora of me and her mother."

"Of that and your incident, as well. It's good there are people still willing to use their minds instead of their hearts. If _you_ were true to yourself, you would have your revenge." Stopping for a moment, she smiled slightly at the dragon. "You've changed, Maleficent. I wish I could say the same about the others."

Maleficent did not care what other people thought of her, though it was gratifying to have a civilized conversation.

"Do they know how I was…killed?"

"I felt compelled to tell them. They mourned your death for about two years, then reopened their floriculture under another name: May Flowers. You must be familiar with it."

Oh?

As a child, Maleficent—born Bethany, the only child of a healer that had been burned on a stake as an evil witch—used to go to the village near the forest where she lived with her aunts to simply attend the flower festival that took place on May, which is the month in which lilies are born.

"Where do I find them?"

"Take the east road. You and your…associates were not very subtle, so the news of your return probably reached them."

"Good. And thank you."

A wave of her hand, and she disappeared in a purple curtain of smoke.

Blue rubbed her temples, feelings the beginning of a headache.

 

 

 

* * *

_(Storybrooke General Hospital - Psychiatric Ward)_

 

 

Isaac watched as Lily's impatience face changed into a very surprised one.

Then—"I told you were not going to believe me."

Lily too perplexed to say a word, to think, to breathe—to live.

She had been so hopeful. She wanted so much to find this missing part of her past, and she sometimes pictured how it would be like to share the same ideals, the same mannerisms, to form an unbreakable bond—the friendship between of blood.

She remembered James Paige, and how he had been kind while never actually trying to understand her. It was him who choose her name, it was him who paid for her riding and fencing lessons, it was him who taught her how to play the piano, but he wasn't there to wipe her tears away when two girls had her hair cut after a fight, he wasn't there to hug her after a night of nightmares, he didn't even attend to any of her school plays or when she won five medals on a fencing championship. Because he had gave more importance to work than to his family. Having a smart daughter was a matter of pride, not love. He did provide her anything a little girl would want, but never what little Lily wanted—a father to his daughter.

Lily didn't know if she missed him or not. She just knew she wanted to meet her biological father. Knowing who he was was reinvigorating, surprising, filling her heart with happiness and hope.

And frustration.

Because, really?

The  _why_ he hadn't he shown up yet was…unsettling. Sure the city wasn't small, and Lily made a point of getting everyone's attention by flying over the city, spitting fire—there was even a photo of her dragon form on Storybrooke's Diary front page, for God's sake—so of course he would know about her existence by now.

When questioned by her mother, Lily said that maybe if she literally screamed to the four winds that she was a dragon, maybe her father would face them. Maleficent laughed for almost a minute before she hugged her daughter and kissed her on the cheek, "You're amazing. You know that, don't you?" Lily had shook her head and Maleficent gave her an open smile while her eyes said something else—the sadness was evident, and the weariness as well.

Lily feared what her mother's reaction to the news might be.

Maleficent hadn't said anything about the matter—she knew how to be very discreet when she wanted to, but Lily suspected that she had already done a search on her own.

By the looks of it, she didn't find anything either.

And it made her angry.

"…Lily?"

August sounded worried.

"I'm fine." She lied. She didn't need neither wanted August to fuss about her. He had done too much already. So she swallowed her fears and insecurities and doubts, composing her proud demeanour once more. Staring down at Isaac, she commanded him directly, "Tell me everything."

The former Author snorted, "What is there to say about a hero anyway? That he was brave, selfless, cunning and good humoured? He definitely had the hero syndrome. Also, a difficult sort. I actually had to paid more attention to him than to others in order to write something people might be willing to read. His childhood was the sadness thing I ever wrote—and I got _why_ he was a man of two faces, learning to survive all those obstacles and with all that drama. He was shy too, mainly around pretty women despise all the Casanova persona. Very complicated to understand. Never let out his feelings easily. I suppose you can understand."

Too much, actually.

"What's his real name?" Lily asked.

"Don Diego de La Vega—a nobleman, who became an a vigilante after he returned to Los Angeles in California to fight a tyrant jerk—Captain Enrique Monastario."

"Aren't vigilantes seen as outlaws?" August was the one to ask.

"He was well loved by the people. He fought corruption, and it was thanks to him that things got better. But many others followed Monastario's views, so either he would fight bandits or other villains who dared to cross him. But his story was more about his heart than his fights."

Lily pursed her lips, "Because...?"

Isaac sighed, "His problems actually began after he fell in love with Lolita Pulido, an impoverished noblewoman. At first, both Don Diego and El Zorro romanced her. But you know the Superman and Lois Lane complex, with Lois being unimpressed with Clark Kent, but attracted to the dashing Superman? Here is the same. Then, there is Captain Ramon, who also has his eyes on Lolita. Aka, a terrible love triangle."

Lily felt like a mountain of crazy theories had fell over her head. She was so leaving this out of her mother's reach.

"Did he win?"

"As if heroes ever lose. Nah, eventually he defeated the villain and got to be with Lolita, who later tried to have him killed. Not going to lie—even  _I_  wasn't expecting that."

Lily tried to imagine the situation—motivation, scenery and circumstances. She could picture the _bitch_ —and the darkness was to enlist news ways of torturing people to dead. How dare she leave a man like her father?

Then again, if she hadn't, Lily wouldn't exist.

Which was great news, I tell you, because Lily didn't even need to add another person to her  _'kill for days and with fire and lots of pain'_  list.

"Why would she do that?" August, however, was surprised.

"He wasn't honest with her about his double life, so when she found out about it through Captain Ramon, let's say more drama was added to what seemed to be a telenovela. At first, I thought it was some kinda of crazy test, but she was just really trying to kill her lover. She didn't get it to do it, of course, and Diego was just…Well, Lolita really made sure him feel like he wasn't worth at all. On the next day, he was back at work as vigilante—just different.  _And_  stupid. No sleep, two meals a days and as many scars a hero might have—not to mention all the new accessories. A whip, a pistol, a parrying dagger, and a rapier. Got down a bandit every night—or whenever he felt like."

"He lost himself in his duty." August concluded.

"And that was rather frustrating, to be honest."

August felt compelled to ask, "You speak as Author or as fan?"

Isaac let ou a dry chuckle, "Believe it or not,  _El Zorro_ was one of my favourites tales as a kid. It was interesting how he pretended to be an arrogant scholar who could seen mainly as a useless and lazy clown, and by night, he dons his mask, cape and sword to avenge the helpless, to punish cruel politicians, to aid the oppressed along his friend Tornado."

Lily frowned at the name, "Tornado?"

Isaac rolled his eyes at the lack of information, "His _horse_ —a very fast and very intelligent black stallion. Always knew when his master needed him."

_Oh._

Lily tried to prevent the shiver running down her spine at the revelation. But was of any use to lie at this stage? Her father was a good man, and if someone as selfish as the Author praised him for his deeds, then  _Don Diego de La Vega_  was one of the bravest men to ever walk on Earth.

And she carried his blood through her veins.

Which didn't make sense, by the way.

How could  _El_ _Zorro_  be her father?

Still, she got why she loved horses so much.

"He was a hero then."

"A vigilante— _big_  difference, though the main concept is basically the same." Now, Isaac sounded really frustrated, "I will never understand. He literally had  _everything_. He got money, respect, and all the women he could wish for. Then a girl betrays him and he is suddenly lost. I didn't get it." He finished his phrase with a sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by August.

"You sound disappointed." He commented.

Isaac sighed again, "When you're in this job, you expect people to act like the say they will. I write about an incredible hero that wants to help his people, and then it takes having his heart broken and he's turned into a little boy who cries every night."

"He wanted to love and to be loved." August argued. "That's not wrong."

"He forgot about his duties. How is he any better than an irresponsible brat?"

"Didn't you do the same as Author?"

_Ouch._

Isaac swallowed, clearly uncomfortable, "Well, he swore to never give up. And he failed. But you know the old saying:  _Never meet your idols. It_ _only_ _leads to disappointment_."

Lily prevented herself from cursing out loud. She wouldn't give Isaac the satisfaction on knowing she didn't want to hear more— didn't need to destroy the hope of her heart more than it was already, but the truth was something that life (and Isaac) owed her, so she kept going, her chin high, "How did he turn into a dragon?" She asked.

The answer was, "Rumpelstiltskin."

 

 

* * *

_(Los Angeles, 19th-century, California, Mexican rule)_

 

 

The Dark One had plans of his own for pretty much everything and everyone he crossed paths with. Opportunities could appear out of thin air if one was willing to see them and make them work out, and Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't be foolish to let them pass.

So when he heard of El Zorro and his adventures, he proposed a deal.

If the hero wasn't too drunk to listen, then perhaps, just perhaps, things would've been kinder to his life.

Not that Rumpelstiltskin cared anyway.

One night, he found the very depressed hero fallen on a very dark and dirty alley. He took him to  _la mansion_ _D_ _e La Vega_ , where the servants had not noticed their master's absence, though some whispered about his self-destructive behaviour.

" _No para de beber_ ," said a servant woman. " _Y ya no come más. Solo quiere saber de beber y luchar. Ni siquiera mujeres le son interesantes. Ya no es ese hombre lleno de orgullo que un día conocíamos_."

Rumpelstiltskin listened to the conversation as his eyes didn't leave the nobleman snoring on a large bed placed on the centre of a very large master room. The smell of the cheapest ale was very strong, and certainly incoherent with a man of such social status.

But Don Diego snored louder, and his mind had no dreams.

Rumpelstiltskin walked around the room to distract himself. The man would not wake up until the next three hours and nothing would make him wake up sooner.

Opening the closet, he saw the various copies of his vigilante clothes. He noted the diversity of weapons and accessories, long a hat and many masks.

A loud snore made him leap, and he scoffed the man's condition.

Love was a weakness, and it was the love of a woman who turned the famous El Zorro into a drunk imbecile. Rumpelstiltskin would kill him if he was not so necessary to his plans.

But the Saviour needed to be pure of intentions, and only the one with the blood of a dragon could withstand darkness so dense.

And if Maleficent couldn't even recognize her twin flame, then Rumpelstiltskin would turn him into the dragon she longed for.

The price would be paid by their daughter.

 

 

* * *

_(Storybrooke General Hospital - Psychiatric Ward)_

 

 

"He made a deal."

Which was no surprise at all considering who they were talking about. But the anger would not go away because Lily finally saw herself as just a pawn in the middle of a chess game played by a maniac who decided to destroy the lives of thousands of people simply to find a son who would die shortly thereafter.

"Your mother is very demanding when it comes to, well, everything. She wouldn't just choose a random guy to share her life with. She even couldn't anyway—dragon  _twin flame_  and all."

Lily hated having him talking so freely about her mother...or dragons, for the matter. He had no such right, he had no honour. He was nothing more than a filthy little mother fucker that didn't even heart had a heart. Only pride in deeds that were not his, and envy of people who would surely always be better than him.

"How did my mother found him?"

Isaac smirked, "The Blue Fairy."

August almost jumped, "Blue? Really?"

Isaac raised an eyebrow at Lily, "You mother sure kept many things from you, didn't she?"

"She told me enough." The dragon spat.

"But not enough to satisfy your need."

Nothing that Maleficent said would satisfy her need to know the truth.

"Reul Ghorm came to her one night...when she made a wish upon a star."

 

 

* * *

_(The Enchanted Forest - MANY YEARS AGO)_

 

 

The Blue Fairy always knew she was only able to grant the wish of someone with a pure heart.

So you might wonder her surprised when one night she was called to the Forbidden Fortress.

"There must be a mistake." She told herself in a murmur.

The night was cold, though it was not yet winter, and the fairyland was silent if it were not for the humming of the crickets. The Blue Fairy was already getting ready to sleep when she saw the light shining in the sky.

In a quick spell she got dressed and followed the magic of the pure heart that made a wish that seemed so simple.

But upon seeing the Forbidden Fortress, she concluded that it must a prisoner, a lost soul who had the bad luck of being captured by the Mistress of All Evil.

The Blue Fairy had never crossed paths with Maleficent, but she knew of her story and had great respect for those who had raised her. In any case, she could not ignore her cruel deeds, less her diabolical curse, and always instructed the other fairies not to approach the lair of one of the Queens of Darkness.

She flew to the dungeons and nothing there was found that was not drunk guards, laughing as they played cards. Some fought, others slept, and purity lacked.

The small village a few miles from there gave her no answers either. Even though the bandits had plundered the place, the pure soul who made the wish upon a was not there, and the Blue Fairy was slow to notice that the further she flew from the fortress, the more the light shining in the sky diminished.

So she flew back to the fortress, and finally sighted, standing on the balcony of the highest tower, the solitary figure of a woman whose past was full of crimes and sins, and whose heart, by a miracle or madness, had found purity enough for a wish.

When she addressed the sorceress, the Blue Fairy noticed her own indignation, for stars were not mistaken. But how could Maleficent have a pure heart to wish for a child?

"You know better than I there is no one here but me."

The sorceress realized the fairy's presence before her arrival. She did not bother, nor did she even address her, keeping her gaze focused on the stars in the sky, waiting for a miracle.

"I can only be summoned by those who own a pure heart."

The Blue Fairy hovered next to the sorceress, noticing for the first time how the star in the sky blinked, such was its light. She had found the one with a pure heart.

It only remained for her to accept this.

"Briar Rose took that from me a long time ago."

All the fairies knew of her tragic history, the betrayal of Briar Rose, the loss of the connection to her twin flame, the origin of her curse. It was not, and it would never be, a justification for her actions against anyone, but to know was to understand her hatred.

"I can't cure your condition, Maleficent."

The sorceress let out a short laugh, accompanied by a long sigh. She put her hands on the stone railing on the balcony, her voice growing harsh and low, "Then why are you here?"

The Blue Fairy cleaned her throat, "Apparently your heart was pure when you made your wish."

Maleficent turned to face her, "A wish you surely aren't willing to grant, as well you didn't grant Regina a chance to find her soul mate."

The Blue Fairy would never admit her mistake, "The Evil Queen had no will to leave her past behind."

"And I do?"

"You tell me."

The sorceress closed her eyes, and her rigid posture fell apart, giving way to the broken-hearted woman she had always been.

"You don't understand, do you?" she asked in a pathetic whisper, "I lost my twin flame" and the tears formed in her eyes, "...the bound is gone." and her voice broke, "I can never find him..." and her breath became fast in despair, "...I've lost the chance of becoming a mother."

The Blue Fairy said nothing, because nothing could be said to comfort the woman. For what she had lost had been too much, had been the result of cowardice by a selfish princess, taking advantage of the innocence of the apprentice of a dragon healer, poisoning her wine in order to steal her connection, and thus find her own soul mate while young Bethany lost hers.

Maleficent never recovered—for she was in mourning for what she never had. The light that shone in the sky gave her hope as small as the mustard seed, and it would have turned into a gigantic tree in case there was rain to make life sprout out of a lifeless heart.

She burst into tears, holding her hand to her mouth to suppress sobs, her eyes closed so tightly that the tears bathed her now reddened cheeks. The rest of her body trembled, not from cold, but from anguish and fear.

She was drunk in her own solitude.

 

 

 

* * *

_(Storybrooke General Hospital - Psychiatric Ward)_

 

 

Lily was sitting next to Isaac by now, eyes fixed on nothingness. The former author kept looking at her every five seconds, unsure of her actions to be. But the young woman did not even move, just tried at all costs to organize everything she was told.

August stood worried and distressed, watching Lily closely.

"Did the Blue Fairy find my father?" She asked suddenly, not seeming to realize what she had done.

Isaac scoffed, "She played  _matchmaker_. And I know," He looked at August, "It's creepy."

Lily's eyes did not leave the asylum's dark floor as her brows drew together and she asked, "How?"

The actual question was why.

"Pixie dust." Isaac replied. "Tinkerbell did the same to Regina once. Blue was pissed. But she's the boss, so the rules don't exactly work for her. She's the  _'do things my way or else'_  type. Plus, she owned your mother a wish."

"But it didn't work." Lily concluded.

"Not in the way you may think."

 

 

* * *

_(The Enchanted Forest - MANY YEARS AGO)_

 

 

"Why are you following me?"

Maleficent woke up with an unbearable migraine hammering her head. It was not the consequence of all the alcohol she'd ingested, though that was enough cause, but a combination of the toxicity of hallucinogenic mushrooms, seawater and a drop of her sleeping curse.

The pain was throbbing, coming in waves that lasted for long seconds till disappearing for a moment and then coming back even stronger. All her senses became more sensitive—any noise stabbed her ears, tastes were bitter, her skin burned at the mere touch of her robes, her eyes could not stand the light of the fireplace, and the smell of food became unbearable.

But nothing was worse than the sense of loss, the emptiness in her chest, and her mind was creative in reminding her that she would always be alone. Madness did not come because dragons were immune to this—and so she mourned, for perhaps she if lost her mind amid delusions, only perhaps, her body might rest amid the dreams of a disturbed soul.

It was all in vain—a selfish desire, to want to throw a life of efforts and studies by the loss of a love that she never had. But it was by this love that all the effort was made—so that what purpose her powers had if her goal would not be fulfilled?

Maleficent knew who she was—young Regina reminded her of it. She helped her to get her revenge.

But to what point? How much uselessness. For to know who you are means to understand what you want from now on, and the only thing Maleficent ever wanted to have was the only thing she could not have. Which made all of her revenge against Briar Rose something totally stupid.

Her enemies suffered, and she still felt the same emptiness in her heart, for to see her enemies suffer would not bring back what they took from her.

She felt depressed again, and alone.

Sometimes she did not sleep. She would look at the stars, or fly across the skies. At other times, she would lie on the couch near the fireplace because it was the warmest place in her castle. Then, she would get up late in the afternoon, her stomach complaining loudly, and she fed on the fruits she grew in her gardens.

Bathing in a river was the time of day that she liked best. The cold water allayed her aching joints, and she even smiled remembering the times when she jumped in the river, to the despair of her aunts, who feared she would drown. But it was so natural that she cared little for their complains.

Whenever she felt alone, she would lay next to the river, the tall grass hiding her naked body from glances, and her gaze was lost in blue of the sky, and she wondered if her twin flame was also seeing a rabbit in the clouds, or a horse, or a sword.

Now, instead of clouds, her eyes were lost in the night sky, knowing that yes, her twin flame also could see the same constellations.

He just did not know the falling stars were her tears.

"You made a wish."

She was on her way home when the Blue Fairy found her. She was tired and hungry, with no patience for tricks, and no hope that things would change.

"A wish you can't fulfil."

Maleficent could only have the children of her twin flame. But Briar Rose poisoned her, stealing her connection, and thus making her loss any hopes of ever finding her twin flame, or of him finding her.

"But you do want to find him, yes?"

The sorceress sighed. The taste of her mouth was bitter, because maybe she vomited a few times. Maybe she was sick. Maybe it was all this and a little more.

She would not admit anything.

"I want a child," she said. "Not a relationship."

"And ignore that he is destined to love you." The Blue Fairy flew close, and it was when Maleficent noticed a small porch in her hands. She could feel the magic inside it, and frowned, surprised by the fairy's attitude. "How is that any fair?"

"I won't be dictated to be with him."

"This is about fate." The Blue Fairy said. "And is destined to love you as you are destined to love him."

Maleficent was silent. Inside her heart, she knew that the main reason because she didn't relationships was because she wouldn't take the heartbreak lightly. She never took things lightly. And she knew that, if she got involved with someone, she would have to tell him the truth about her past sooner or later, and she feared, yes, that her twin flame would abandon her to discover the horrible things she'd done. Because she could not undo the curse she imposed on Aurora even if she wanted to, and nothing in the world would make her turn back on her decision.

Also, she knew she could love that way only if someone taught her. If his twin flame was a good man, he would not want to be with her. If he was a villain, he would lead them both to a path of destruction. Maleficent just wanted peace—a happy ending. She just wanted her twin flame so they could have a child. He was a means to an end. Dragons were lonely anyway. She didn't own him anything. They didn't need to be together. Just to have children together.

The Blue Fairy understood her point of view, and did not approve of it.

"Also, there is the matter of your child."

"My children shall have all chances to be with their father." she promised—after all, it would be  _her_  who would not have contact with him. To avoid a broken heart.

The Blue Fairy sighed, "You won't make this easier, won't you?"

"I do  _not_  want him." She convinced herself of this from the moment Briar Rose cut of her connection with her twin flame. Because it was easier to believe she didn't want him than falling in love to later lose him.

The Blue Fairy was exasperated, "That only complicates matters unnecessarily."

Maleficent returned to her walk, "Was that all?"

The Blue Fairy stopped right in front of her, interrupting her walk. She opened the purse in her hands, "Pixie dust does not dictate anything. It just shows possibilities. Now, be still."

The fairy a pinch of pixie dust and threw all over Maleficent's body. The sorceress stood watching as a trail of dust rose to the heavens, forming a a golden path. She frowned as she realized that the trail stopped just a few feet away from her, and her heart stopped with the possibility of her twin flame being so close.

"He—"

"In another realm, I fear." Maleficent quickly turned to the fairy, not helping looking anxious and hopeful. The Blue Fairy smiled softly, feeling sympathetic, "You know as well as I do that there are several realms, in which time runs differently. It seems to me that your soul mate is in one of them."

Maleficent's heart broke, to soon after recover as an idea formed in her head. She might know how to travel between realms, but she knew someone who had a metal machine that could ease her work. The only problem was that the number of realms was very diverse, she would spend some time looking for and certainly there was not enough pixie dust for that.

"I'm going to need more pixie dust." The Blue Fairy looked at her uncertainly, and the sorceress explained her plan, "Cruella has a machine that can travel between realms. A gift from an admirer. I can throw the pixie dust on it, and it will take me to the realm where my twin flame is."

It could also make the car fly, but pixie dust works in different ways depending on the intent of the person who uses it.

"Very well," Agreeing to the plan, the Blue Fairy deposited some pixie dust on the sorceress' hands, "Good luck."

Maleficent was smiling before she realized, "Thank you."

The Blue Fairy frowned, "Oh, I still think you should consider giving this relationship a try. A soul bound is a sacred connection and so rare. Besides, the wish of a pure heart deserves to be completely fulfilled."

And then, she disappeared, leaving Maleficent alone in the middle of a forest of pines.

The sorceress did not hesitate to leave her fortress behind to follow the well known path to a land of clocks and cars and fur cloaks.

She found Cruella as the mistress of a landlord. She was sewing a new fur coat—bear cubs—because winter was at door and Dalmatians would not do.

"I need a favour."

Cruella took a shot of her cigarette and continued to sew, "And why do you think I would help you, darling?"

Maleficent smirked, "I might have something that can make you live forever."

The noise from the sewing machine ceased.

 

 

* * *

_(Storybrooke General Hospital - Psychiatric Ward)_

 

Lily nearly face palmed. It was one thing to admit that her mother was a difficult person—and that would not be difficult to understand, for she was stubborn, and too much—but it was another thing to admit that all that complexity of intertwined stories had only happened because she was proud too much to admit that her future was not what she wanted.

Taking into account her past, little or no guilt could be found in her actions. Fear was something that made people foolish.

Honestly, Lily felt like even laughing.

Because it was STUPID.

Then again, her life had never been simple, so why did she think that her parents were?

She _did_  take after them.

"Then they met?" She turned to face Isaac, no longer wanting to waste the time her parents insisted on creating.

"There was a mask ball, a courtesy of Don Diego himself. Your mother attended. They were…smitten to each other from moment one. They talked little, danced and flirted a lot. Very Cinderella like, because she refused to give him a name and refused to know his."

"And till she didn't know he was her twin flame?" August asked.

Isaac shook his head, " _Nope._ But he felt the connection. And if you think that Lolita broke Don Diego's heart, pff, know that Maleficent established a new pattern for that. She didn't give a  _damn_ —"

His head hit the wall again, making a loud noise, and he was dizzy. Lily was fisting his hair, practically shattering his soul. Her jaw tightened hard, and the veins in her neck jumped. This time, August did not stop her. He owed Isaac no kindness, "What. Happened. Next." She gritted her teeth, words sounding like the hiss of a serpent.

An irony which did not go unnoticed by the Author, who struggled to move against the hold on his hair, "He met your mother as  _El Zorro_!" He said desperately, "She saved him, in fact. Then he was really in love. Powerful women were always his type." He wanted to sound funny, but the way Lily's glare fell upon him, attempt to kill him, made his smile disappear and he cleaned his throat, "Anyway, she saved him from a group of men. An interesting battle, I might add. Maleficent was a very good strategist. I was quite impressed. Then, she left. Again."

Lily let go of him again, frowning, "Just like that?"

Isaac was massaging the back of his head, "He was human, so she didn't want anything to do with him. He didn't impress her. Naturally, Don Diego was devastated."

Lily was silent.

"You weren't expecting your father to be a romantic, were you?"

Was she really?

"What next?"

"As you may already conclude, another broken heart messed up his mind for real. Then the Dark One happened." He looked at Lily, "They made a deal: Becoming a dragon for one night so he would be with her. It did not take long for your mother to understand that the black-scaled dragon was the guy she'd been looking all her life for, but she's always had a terrible fear of men, so she asked him to be away till you were born." Lily was staring at him with wide eyes, obviously not aware of the supposed story behind this fear of humans. Isaac soon fixed his words, "There is no trauma behind it, really, beside Briar Rose's betrayal. Plus, she was afraid for you."

Lily's eyes narrowed, "For me?"

_Whatever for?_

"Didn't want to lose you."

Lily opened her mouth to retort something meaningless, but nothing came as she realized the incoherence her response would have, and she had to pause and force herself to think of something better.

The author's reasoning would have been logical if her mother had not sounded so passionate when she spoke of her father's figure. If her eyes had not shone in such a clear blue hue, if her smile from happy memories had not dissolved in the face before the truth that the one who guarded her heart was not by her side.

Yet— "She regretted it all."

She fell in love, but was too afraid to admit it.

"Bingo, she solved the riddle," Isaac remarked sarcastically. "She was a bit paranoid when she became pregnant with you. So much that she decided to resurrect ancient traditions no one followed anymore. Not even dragons."

Lily sighed, holding her head on her hands, "By making him staying away from her." She concluded.

Isaac felt almost sorry for her, "Dragons, or at least those that are left, do not do that anymore. It's stupid, anyway. The female becomes more vulnerable, and this—"

"—attracts trouble." Lily interrupted him sharply. She did not want to start thinking about what could have been avoided if her mother had not been so proud. "She said that dragons have isolated lives."

"Well, yes, but that ends when they find their twin flame. Your mother denied this out of fear."

Lily hated that Isaac knew more about her mother than herself, but it was understandable that he knew, having written her story…and then ruining it all at once.

 _"He sent gifts through his men…"_ The memory came aloud. "Then  _Diablo_ —"

"Yeah, he thought a unicorn would be more useful than a horse, since dragons live too long, and a horse would not stand a chance. He even sent the suggestion of a name on a note. He knew your mother was supposedly evil, so Diablo it was. It means  _Devil_  in Spanish."

_Well, fuck._

"Then _what?"_

Lily was becoming exasperated. She just couldn't believe her birth was reduced to some melodramatic soap opera.

"He literally did everything he could to impress her. But he knew she wanted a dragon, so he kept pretending he was one. Then, the _nuptial flight_  happened and you, the miracle of True Love, were created. And—ugh, that's the actual words on the book."

_Oh?_

"This is written on the book?" August asked. "I didn't find anything about it."

Isaac offered him a pointed look, "You may find different books for everyone. I wouldn't wrote about your mother and Briar Rose on the same book I wrote about Rumpelstiltskin and Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, so you won't find about your parents on the same book I wrote about Snow White and Prince Charming." Isaac smiled not so modestly, quite proud of his deeds. "As Author, I naturally witnessed it all. One of the most traumatic fairy tales I've ever seen. It has the essential tones of drama, betrayal and revenge. A bestseller if written properly. But villains, you know how they are like—it's all about power, revenge and the death of my enemies! They never seem to grasp good opportunities, even if throw at their faces. Your father agreed to stay away so he would have time to prepare territory for the  _big reveal_ —that he has been lying about his true nature all the time. And no, I didn't create that part out of nowhere, although I have to admit that selfish heroes do make excellent stories."

 _Of course_  he would say that.

"How did he managed to send gifts through realms?"

"That was Rumpelstiltskin again."

And now Lily lost her patience, "And why would the Dark One help my Dad?"

It was but a moment before all blood left Isaac's face.

"I...I know nothing about that."

Lily and August shared a look.

"You mean you don't want to tell me." said the young woman.

Isaac raised his hands in self defence, "Look, just listen to me okay?" Neither of them said a thing, which he took as a sign to speak out, "Since I got this job, I learned that magic doesn't work with coincidences. Which means, there is not. Fate plays with us and we all end up doing what we were supposed to be. I don't know if your parents were meant to be together. But _you_  were meant to be born, and if you are what brought them together, then surprise, surprise—you might do it again. Honestly, I wish fairy tales weren't that predictable."

The true was: Rumpelstiltskin needed a vessel to the Saviour's darkness and Lily was the perfect candidate, and talked Isaac into doing what he wanted. But there was  _no_  way Isaac was telling Lily this. He feared too much for his life.

"Was my father cursed too?" Lily  _finally_ asked.

"I can't say what happened later, cause, well, I was trapped, as you now know. A waste, really. I wish I had—"

" _Shut_ _the fuck_ _up_."

Isaac was offended by the young dragon's lack of manners. But Lily owed him nothing, and all the help he offered her through free and spontaneous pressure and an obligation that would not at all compensate for all the evil he had done to her.

As for Dark One, she would deal with him later.

Right now, she would run to Granny's and ask for the most valuable information of her life.

She felt herself smiling like a fool, and forced herself to stop, crossing her arms over chest and lowering her head. August's touch on her arm made her look up. He was looking at her curiously.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and she really felt like kissing him senseless. It was not a new impulse, since she had always been driven by unscrupulous thoughts, but as the few beautiful things in her life, especially since she knew it was something mutual.

Lily smiled softly at him, "Now I am."

And August's eyes grew even bluer and gentler, and Lily was drawn to his warmth.

She hoped time would only strengthen their connection.

"Well, now—" Isaac's voice again broke the magical atmosphere between them, and the couple glanced back at him, "—that you know everything, I suppose you can get me out of here."

Lily laughed without thinking.

"I don't think so."

Quickly, she took him by the arm and tossed him back into his cell, closing the door with a spell. When he realized that he was locked, Isaac ran to the door, hitting on it with both hands, shouting, "We had a deal!"

Lily walked down the hallway when she said, "I don't remember promising you anything about your freedom."

 

 

* * *

_('May Flowers' floriculture, near Storybrooke's northwest border)_

 

 

Everything was going well as it always was in the fields of flowers of the May sisters. The shop opened early, and several people stopped by, charmed by the bouquets arranged by Flora.

Around noon, Fauna prepared lunch in the kitchen, humming to herself as she sliced two chicken breasts into a large plate.

Setting the table for herself and her sisters, she grew impatient as the youngest wouldn't just show up to eat, "Forget that dress already, sister!"

But Merryweather was stubborn and easily distracted, so when she heard a bell ringing, she ran out to answer whomever it was at their door, hands still clutching the dress she was trying to fix.

As she opened the door, her hands grew dumb, and everything fell to the floor.

"Oh, my goodness!"

A tall, blonde woman forced a smile, "Hello, Aunt Merryweather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it's Zorro. lol Not going to lie here, I loved that. I'm #SpanishDragon shipper now! Which is great, cause Spanish is my second language! I'm gonna love write about them.
> 
> Small spoiler? Yes, Don Diego IS in Storybrooke! And he is a sweetie!


	5. For your love, there are no goodbyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Para tu amor lo tengo todo  
> Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser  
> Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro  
> Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies  
> Y tengo también  
> Un corazón que se muere por dar amor  
> Y que no conoce el fin  
> Un corazón que late por vos' - lyrics from Juanes - 'Para Tu Amor' (I wrote this chapter listening to this song). :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm alive?? I just moved to another house and hell, everything is a mess. Also, I almost cut off my own finger in an accident, so I couldn't write for a long time. ANYWAY, this is finally ready. Hope you enjoy.

 

"Lily?"

There was a warmth in her chest at the strong yet kind presence by her side, so you might guess what a question didn't do to her heart.

They had left the hospital's psychiatric ward in a hurry—or rather Lily had, and August just followed her. A lot of things went through her head, and the penny dropped as she passed the front door and came upon the sight of the city she could call __home__.

The cold wind hit her hair, and she closed her eyes, standing there in the middle of people coming into and out the hospital.

"Lily."

She had her arms folded, suddenly cold and frightened, as she silently walked to the parking lot next to the hospital.

August was immediately worried at her attitude, and touching her arms with such gentle hands, which seemed to burn at the mere touch, the young woman stopped, shuddered, and fixed her gaze on anything but his face, aware of the question he had for her, but unable to answer it.

For it was all too surreal.

Her father could be anywhere—and it was only a matter of time before she could know whether to meet him would be a simple or almost impossible job.

She could not stop her heart from being filled with hope at the possibility of getting to know him on that very day. But the darkness was astute enough to plant the seed of doubt in the deepest corners of her soul, and the young woman was faced with a downfall of emotions.

For if he were not in the city, her father could be in one of several kingdoms out there. Probably dead, or very old, since it had been thirty years, and he had no magic. However, that was no guarantee he was alive, in the first place. And if he had been cursed into town, to live as the opposite version of himself as everyone there, then the brave and good man from __19th century Los Angeles__ turned as badly as anyone could've been.

Was he a criminal? If so, why did he do nothing do when the curse was broken? Why didn't he try to avenge his family? Did he even know what happened to them? What the _ _un-Charmings__ did to his child?

Lily was aware that, if alive, her father most likely believed that his family was gone for good. It made her insecure, because if in town, how was she supposed to just show up and tell him that she was his long lost child?

Questions and more questions to be answered and Lily was not sure if she wanted them to be.

"I didn't think—I mean, I knew, but—"

" _ _Reality shock?"__

And __of course__ August understood. He remembered how exciting it was to be able to find his father after so many years of solitude. For Lily, it was more frightening than beautiful, for she was about to meet a completely stranger.

"It's gonna be okay."

Lily wished to believe him, "You heard what he said." Her eyes still avoided his, and he didn't mind this time, knowing that she was too uncomfortable for any other kind of intimacy. "Dad lied because he was scared to death. Mom was too stubborn and proud because she was scared to death. Both were stupid to see what was literally in front of them and that fucked up __everything__."

She had every right to be frustrated. For the __what could have been__ would haunt her for the rest of her days. She had no wish for such thoughts to take her sleep as they did for so many years. She wanted to enjoy on the bright future she could have.

If that didn't make her even more frightened, there was the feeling hammering in her mind that something bad was about to happen—because it always did.

"You fear for your mother?" August asked.

Lily gritted her teeth in an anger that was fed through the darkness. Since when she was that obvious?

"She's not the forgiven type." She said, trying to sound kind—what an understatement.

"So you think she's going to react badly to the news?"

Lily snorted, "Don't you?"

Sure, putting lightly, Maleficent might not like finding out she was lied to for so many years.

Being her kid, Lily knew better.

 _ _Aka__ —Maleficent was going to be furious.

But ugh, who she's kidding? She would blame herself because had she not been so stubborn and proud about __'wanting a child, but__ __not a relationship'__ , then her daughter's life wouldn't have been so negatively affected.

Lily, however, didn't blame her. Her past was painful enough—she couldn't expect her to trust people suddenly, especially considering that __El Zorro__ was an unknown tale to her life. Also, Maleficent never condoned Lily for any trust issuers. Lily felt like she owned her mother the same level of mercy and understanding.

"It has been many years. Maleficent might consider that."

"She wouldn't even if she was in a good mood." She didn't even know why she was confessing such intimate things to a man she had known for less than a week. She definitely wouldn't had August not made her feel so safe, or gave her reason not to. But she had considered Emma as a sister in only one day of coexistence, so her sudden friendship with August was not surprising.

After all, when dragons love, they love with everything they had.

"Hey..." August rested his hands on her shoulders and again she stiff, self-defensive posture fell apart, and she was now able to look at him. And she would lose herself in this crystal blue sea without thinking twice if her life was not so complicated already.

Maybe someday she might.

She had to start being optimistic about something anyway.

"It's gonna be okay." She tried to protest, but he touched her chin, and her eyes almost closed, "It's gonna be okay." He repeated, "I promise."

And she believed him.

"I need to get to Granny's." She spoke, and did not even try to pull away. August smiled at her and nodded.

His bike was parked few feet away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Their house was considerably small for three people as roomy as Maleficent remembered her aunts were. The three sisters, however, being uncontrollably organized and methodical, had everything settled in their proper place, even though there was no room left for any further additions.

Coloured decorations ran through the place—all very characteristic of the three fairies, and one could see the touch of each in every corner—the kitchen cabinets filled with herbs because Fauna kept her garden in the backyard; flowerpots on the windows because Flora loved showing off her work; the hand-made wool covers over literally all chairs, and paintings of landscapes scattered across the walls since Merryweather would spent time painting or knitting near the fireplace on a cold winter night.

Maleficent avoided at all costs thinking about looking for them. She didn't feel ready, and was sure that Lily wasn't—at least, not to understand that her family extended beyond her mother's presence. Especially since her aunts were overly loving and meddlesome, so they would not be able to give Lily enough time to adapt to so many changes. Maleficent feared that so much pressure could have driven her daughter away, as Lily was perennially inexperienced with human relations of any kind—at least, not with the healthy kind.

Her aunts would have spoiled the girl to no ends, and Maleficent had considered, back in the Enchanted Forest, that once her baby was born, she would pay her aunts a visit, and make emends for once and for all. Had the couple of idiots not decided to be selfish, her daughter would have meet her great-aunts.

But nothing went according to plan.

Maleficent was surprised when Lily showed interest in meeting her great-aunts, though she knew it was more out of curiosity than the desire to build any emotional bonds. She tried to stifle the matter for a few weeks, fearing that something bad was about to happen.

The shot in her heart was the answer, and Maleficent found herself forced to face her past again.

Finding chinks of her aunts' unashamed magic was an easy task, especially when she knew exactly where to look—a wooden house by the side of the road, surrounded by a short white fence, a small chimney modestly emitting a shy smoke, and an orchard in the backyard. The flower shop was right beside it, and a sign with large, elegant letters caught her attention first...

 

__May Flowers_ _

 

Maleficent remembered her childhood, how many times she was enchanted by the village near the forest where she had been raised.

She couldn't help a small smile that ended up dissolved by a deep breath and the beginning of a headache. She went first to the flower shop, finding the sign ' _ _closed for lunch__ '. The aroma of that vegetable soup she adored was everywhere, and Maleficent talked over to the little house, past the old orange 1951 Chevrolet 3100 Classic Pickup Truck parked at the front of the house.

Knocking at the door, she heard the murmurs from within, and waited until Merryweather answered.

__"Oh, my goodness!"_ _

Maleficent forced a smile, "Hello, Aunt Merryweather."

She was so old, and much shorter, without the glamour of a fairy's robes, hair already filled in white shades, and wearing characteristically bluish-coloured clothing. The strong and stubborn personality still persisted, and the excitement one would expect in a reunion after so many decades was tempered by a laugh.

"And they called me a __crazy bitch__ for feeling your magic." She pointed a finger at the sorceress, "But I __knew__ you weren't dead! I knew it!"

Maleficent's upcoming question was interrupted by a voice coming from the kitchens, __"Sister, who is at door?"__

Merryweather laughed more, mentioning Maleficent to come in. The sorceress hesitated, very surprised and suspicious at her aunt's behaviour. She was never easy to read, but something was off.

 _ _"Sister?"__ The voice approached, its owner putting down the knife on the kitchen table to go to the living room, wiping her hands on a damp cloth. "I thought I heard— _ _Bethany?!"__

The sorceress chose to wait for a better reaction before saying anything. She always had a preference for the fairy in greenish robes, yes, but they hadn't talked in more than three decades.

Again, she forced a smile, "Aunt Fauna."

The fairy approached her niece without thinking twice, touching her arms and hair, and Maleficent reacted to nothing as she watched the tears form in her eyes. Fauna looked fragile and so lonely, "But h-how? The Blue Fairy said—"

"The Dark One resurrected me."

Merryweather's voice was slightly amused, "Dragons...breaking rules as they see fit." She looked at Fauna, pointing at their niece, "I did say she was alive! I did! And none of you believed me! Where is Flora?" She opened the window and shouted to the backyard, "Sister, your old bag, come here! You own me fifty bucks!"

When Flora didn't answer immediately, Merryweather left the house to search for her sister.

Maleficent turned to Fauna with a raised eyebrow, and the fairy sighed, "She's rather...enthusiastic. Bets on everything. Flora said it's her age. The doctor said it is a progressive disease. Memory loss at first, but with late-stage, she'll lose the ability to carry on a conversation and respond to her environment. Currently, she's obsessed with bright colours, hence the so many painting in the walls."

The sorceress' eyes widened a little, alarmed, "There isn't a cure?"

Fauna smiled sadly, "There are medications for memory. As to her behaviour, we try to avoid being confrontational or arguing about facts—which is the hardest part to Flora, you can bet." Maleficent chose silence, her past experiences with Flora being enough response, "As to others, we try to redirect her attention, avoid noise, glare, insecure space and too much background distraction, including television."

"Yet she felt my magic." Maleficent commented.

"Oh, she wouldn't stop arguing whatever you're alive or not." Fauna's eyes gazed down at her hands, describing shame, "We didn't believe her. Deduced to be wishful thinking. But your aunt always had a stronger sense when it comes to you."

Maleficent was the one to sigh, "Things haven't been easy." She bit the inside of her cheek, uncertain whether she should reveal her daughter's existence or not. Lily had developed an excellent sense of direction, and Maleficent was very proud of it. However, it would mean that at some point, within hours maybe, the young woman would find her mother—and her aunts would probably faint upon discovering that they had a 'little girl' to spoil rotten.

"There is something I must tell you."

Fauna nodded, wiping her eyes from tears that wouldn't stop forming, "I could say the same." She looked up, and her niece was smiling sadly.

Another voice called their attention, covering the sob Fauna allowed to escape, and in hurried footsteps, the third sister emerged from the door that led to the backyard, Merryweather right behind her.

"Sister, can you explain what—" Like her sisters, her eyes widened, but unlike them, there was the coldness that often made Bethany tremble. "Oh."

__Flora._ _

Always the tough one.

Merryweather frowned, thinking of criticizing her reaction and already starting a fight, but Fauna immediately intervened, "Please, forgive your aunt." She paused in a need. "Neither of us were expecting you to—" She sobbed again, and pulled the sorceress into a tight embrace. "Oh my, come here."

Maleficent just let her. She enveloped Fauna in her arms, resting her chin on the top of her head. In high heels, she grew even taller than her aunts.

"We missed you, my dear." Fauna cried. "We missed you so much."

And Maleficent would be lying if she said the feeling wasn't mutual.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"My love. My beloved."

It was 14th, and as usual, for the last four years since the Dark Curse had been broken, Diego de La Vega would visit his family.

"I hope you're well."

He always carried white flowers, representing the peace he prayed every day his family had met with death.

"Odette gave birth to a colt, black and strong, just like its father. Diablo seemed to feel that his colt will be a great competitor like him."

He always told them about his life. It was foolish to the point of view of some, for they would not hear—and he knew that if they could, they would know little about his activities. They rested in happy place, far from the cruelties of a world that took them from him.

"The Annual Championship will began in four weeks. I wonder what you would think of all this."

But his longing burned within him, and he hated himself for failing, for not being enough, for not having had the courage and simply telling the truth, for not being a man as he was expected to be.

Now he was alone in a world that seemed to be full of opportunities, but he would not add to it except for the sheer pain of the loss of the two people he loved most in his life.

"Would you hate it, wouldn't you?"

He did not get to know her as he should. They wrote letters, and he sent her gifts of all kinds, but he was also so afraid of her rejection, allowing himself to be led by the manipulation of a man wearing a crocodile skin. Today he lived in regret it and knew that it did not matter—the woman of his life was dead. And with her, the daughter of the love he felt for her.

"The horses are ready. They will bathe on the day before. The employees are anxious, as I am, it will be my first competition. It is a very important event for the farm."

On the few nights he was lucky enough not to be tormented by nightmares about the Dark Curse being cast, Diego dreamed of a little girl with olive skin and black hair and hazel eyes that, wearing a smile that lacked a few milk tooth, would sweetly ask, __'Papa, where is my unicorn?'__

He had spent a small fortune to find a unicorn. His child deserved the best, and he wanted to spoil his baby with everything he had.

The unicorn was in the stables of his farm, and nobody could tame him. Diego knew that it was a response to the fact that his actual mistress did not even have the chance to breathe from the air of the forest—she was raptured by the angels of heaven and played in the clouds.

The relief was in knowing that she did not suffer. It was quick. He did not know how it had happened, and hatred for himself increased with every thought that crossed his mind—for he would only know how his daughter was taken from his arms the moment he embraced her for the first time.

But before that, he should live for years until his death. Suicide would be a cowardly alternative which he considered countless times and would still consider from time to time, from waking up every morning in that cold, empty house, and looking to his side and not seeing the woman he loved? Not hearing his child's laughter running through the corridors? That was worse than condemnation to hell itself.

"The girl would love it. They say that kids always like animals so much and..."

He cried every time, falling on his knees before the grave bearing the name of his family.

"What do I do with my life without you, my love?" He was no longer the man he once was—he no longer had the same passion, or the same vanity, and would there be any reason to keep both? The reason for his life had been erased like an abandoned house in the middle of a hurricane…and he could do nothing but wait for the day of his death so he could be with his family again. "You didn't teach me to forget you. You only taught me to love you more and more."

She was the most fascinating woman he had ever known. On the night of the ball, he could not take his eyes off her, and he did not want to. The Dark One explained that it was part of the bond they shared. It was not something imposed upon them, but a kindness toward two souls who would love each other in the most powerful magic of all.

"Maybe one day I'll be worthy of you on the other side." He still cried, and let the tears wash the sorrow of his heart, "I know there's nothing... _ _nothing__ I can say to make up for my fault, I just..." His throat was soar and dry while his head burned and his cheeks felt cold as the wind of an upcoming storm bathed the tears of his face, "But I love you so much, you and our little girl." He touched the names engraved in silver to the white marble stone. "I'm sorry."

And so he did what he always has done for over many years already: he replaced the flowers for news ones, stood up and walked away.

His heart stayed with them.

* * *

 

 _ _Granny's__ was completely empty—something to do with people fearing the return of the now well-known Dark Swan.

It was not the first time Lily had faced the reality that her best childhood friend had become a monster who now terrorized the entire town with her selfishness and unconnected plans but it made her surroundings colder.

"Good to see you, Lily, August." Granny greeted them with a sad smile, having attended so few customers on that day. She cleaned the counter for what appeared to be the tenth time in less than an hour (in a way to busy her mind) when she asked, "How is Gepetto? Still complaining about that old knee?"

August chuckled, "Yeah. He can't stand doing nothing all day."

"As do we all." Granny said. "I'll pay him a visit. Might as well make that chicken soup he likes so much. On the house."

August nodded, "I appreciate the thought. He'll be very happy."

Granny smiled back, and turned to Lily, "What about your mother? I heard the news. How is she doing?"

Lily knew that the whole incident involving her mother and the judge's son had reached everyone's ears in the city—after all, it was the front page of the local newspaper.

"She's stubborn as hell."

Granny gave her a look of sympathy, "We get worse as time goes by." She joked and Lily smirked softly, for she knew those words were true, "So what's going to be? A snack, cake, perhaps a drink? Or maybe the Swan's special to warm your bones?"

Lily blinked, "Sorry, __what?"__

"Emma's favourite." August explained. "Cinnamon and chocolate."

Lily pressed her lips to avoid a smile. It was good to know that her hot chocolate recipe was still her friend's favourite, "I kinda need your help. About my father."

Granny's face lightened up so much that she stopped what she was doing, "Oh, you found him finally?"

"Not __where__ he is." Lily replied, "But I know __who__ he is."

"We thought that you may know him." August completed.

Granny leaned into the counter, not helping her curiosity, "And what's his name?"

"Diego de La Vega." Lily revealed, and her heart thudded harder at the reality of that name. " _ _El Zorro__."

Granny's eyes widened, and she rested her hands on the counter, "Well, that's..." She laughed lightly, discredited herself, and neither Lily nor August understood, "...that actually explains a lot."

"What? Why?" Lily was irritated by the smile on the old woman's face.

Granny shook her head, "I'm just surprised I never noticed before. You look just like him."

Lily knew she was blushing.

The information was...nice.

* * *

 

"What brings you here?"

Fauna served tea in an attempt of diplomacy that worked in a disturbingly good way. It was as if she pretended that there was no tension at all, knowing full well that if any fight broke out she would not know how to stop it.

"The Blue Fairy told me about you."

Merryweather snorted, "But of course, yes, she always keeps the information to herself. How dare she? We visited last week, and she said nothing about your return!"

"I didn't want anyone to find me and she knew it." Maleficent explained. "I'm living in the woods with—" she stopped herself before revealing what she knew was not the time.

Her aunts noticed her hesitation.

"You? Living with someone? Who?" Merryweather asked at once, and she did not look happy at all.

Flora stared at her in alarm, although her voice sounded oddly calm as she asked, "And this is a question to ask, sister?"

Merryweather waved her off, "She's no longer a little girl, and even if she's ignored us all this time," and offered Maleficent a stern look, and the sorceress raised an eyebrow, daring her to continue, "she very well knows that we care about her and whoever she is sleeping with."

Sure, Merryweather was never able to hold her tongue to her thoughts anyway, but that was too much.

"Her name's Lily—my __daughter__."

The three fairies gasped.

"You had another baby?!" Flora asked.

The proud smile spreading over her lips when talking about her child was replaced by a frown— _another?_ —and while Fauna clapped in joy, Merryweather was frowning, obviously confused, "But how? I thought you couldn't—"

Merryweather couldn't finish, as Fauna covered her mouth with a hand, "What your aunt is saying is that we are all surprised by such good news!"

Fauna was quickly pushed aside by her sister, who again pointed a finger at her niece, "How come she isn't with you?! If you were resurrected a few months ago, then little Lily is still a baby! I can't believe you'd be that irresponsible, Bethany!"

Maleficent prevented a laugh, limiting herself to pursed lips—she hated giving others any explanations, Lily being the only exception.

"She's thirty, at least." She said. "She was born before the Dark Curse."

Again, the three sisters gasped.

"Your first child is alive!" Flora concluded.

"She's alive!" Fauna exclaimed.

"But where is she?" Merryweather asked stubbornly.

And Maleficent answered, "With her twin flame. It won't take long before she finds me here, so you're all meeting her soon enough."

Another moment of silence reigned, and Merryweather, folding her arms, gave Maleficent a smirk, "Her twin flame, eh? She's less proud than you were then."

Fauna hide her face in her hands, "Sister..."

Merryweather shrugged, "It's the truth and don't even try to deny it."

Maleficent wasn't trying, "He was not relevant to me then." She said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Flora watched her for a moment with narrowed eyes, and then asked, "Is he now?"

Well, she did fell in love.

"Lily wants to find him."

Not that Maleficent was ready to acknowledge that out loud.

"Well," The fairy in green clothing sighed, and shared a knowing look with her sisters, who both nodded in agreement, before she looked back at the sorceress, and said, "He was here just a few hours ago."

The last time Maleficent's heart beat so loud and faster was when she was moments away from first meeting her daughter, her little girl so frightened on a cold day and among people who would not care if something bad happened to her.

"You might wonder why you have not felt his magic." Flora took her hand in an attempt of comfort, watching as the sorceress now trembled, "I'm afraid there is none left."

Maleficent's lips parted, and her quick breath became evident, "Is he...well?"

Did he know about her?

"He has been mourning your death for the last years, Bethany."

The name sounded wrong.

But she was at their home (which had been __her__ home once). And to them, she was the same little girl they raised in the forest. No matter if she was a woman already, a mother and a wife—they would call her as they always did, and Maleficent may think them wrong, but she knew she never stopped being cared for. They had mourned her death as well.

She could see it in their eyes so sad.

"Where can I find him?"

Flora smiled at her for the first time.

" _ _Nightfall Farm__."

* * *

 

Lily absolutely __hated__ graveyards.

She forcefully attended funerals twice in her life—after a friend of her adoptive parents died due cancer, and on the day she forged her own death—and she ended up feeling so sick.

 _ _Storybrooke Graveyard__ was like any other. Cold, gloomy, and filled with the smell of wet earth. Several tombstones and mausoleums covered the grass fields, all of which were practically protected by tall trees, forming shadows, and almost no sunlight touched the ground. Yet Lily wouldn't allow her distaste to such dreadful place to prevent her from walking past the main gate, August right on her side.

Finding what she was looking for wasn't difficult...

 

_ **_DE LA VEGA_ ** _

_**_Bethany & Elena_ ** _

_**_'They walk in beauty like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies.'_ ** _

 

Dizziness hit her stomach, eyes fixed on the name craved on the headstones, Lily tried to swallow her tears, her jaw tightening.

__Damn. It. All._ _

Sympathy was never her forte. She couldn't even say that she was taught about the true meaning of it. Of the people she had really cared about, all abandoned her. She lost hope of having someone to love her, and consequently of having someone she could love. Creating any kind of tie would then be a futility she would not give herself the luxury of—if she had the chance, in the first place.

Emma was the first exception. Lily today blamed the cursed darkness that only seemed to calm down when near its true owner.

Maleficent came later, and Lily cared so much about her that it hurt. They had such a strong bond of blood that it was surprising. They resembled many things, and differed in many things, but it was in these differences that Lily marvelled at how easily they could understand each other—at Maleficent's initiative. Lily has never seen herself as competent at doing anything about good when it comes to relationships.

August was a novelty she would only consider __after__ her problems had been resolved.

Which brought her to current one.

__Don Diego de La Vega._ _

Still of unknown location, but who would on every 14th day of the month visit the graves of his lost family.

Lily could only stand there and stare at what would have been her name and the pain in her chest brought tears to her eyes.

Because it had been three years of suffering to him.

Unable, she pulled away, hands to her head, and letting out a long sigh that revealed her broken breathing, she looked up at the overcast sky.

She recalled her whole life. From the lonely childhood in a house that was more empty than an abandoned shack in the middle of the desert. From a difficult adolescence under detention in the Youth Detention Centre. Earlier ages into adulthood on the streets, lost in drugs and alcohol, and then locked up in a rehabilitation clinic. Travelling to Canada in order to rob a casino in Toronto. Forging her death so she would not have to share the money left over. Emma. Storybrooke. Her mother and the most sincere love she had ever witnessed—mornings filled with the best food she ever had, afternoons of knowledge and nights of long conversations about memories or literally anything they wanted to share.

Then, the gun.

The three days awake.

August and his eyes.

The bloody Author.

And now her father.

__Dad._ _

The mysterious man who __once a month__ went down town to buy flowers—white lilies—and place them by the headstones of his family. No one there knew who he was, nor did he ever reveal his name.

But now Lily knew she had his eyes.

And she hoped to find him.

 _ _Now—__ if she could have a saying.

"Hey!"

Or, that's what she thought.

"Hey, you! Excuse me, can you help us?"

August had caught sight of a gravedigger, in his mid-fifties, woollen clothes and rubber boots and carrying a shovel in his hand.

The old man, wondering who those strange people were, walked to them in slow steps.

"Yeah?"

August introduced himself first, "Name's August." He held out his hand, and the man greeted him. "This is Lily."

The gravedigger glanced at Lily with curiosity and even concern, seeing the unhappy state she was in.

"I'm Pete. What's this about?"

The idea became a plan even before Lily could tell herself.

"Those flowers..." She pointed to the headstones. "They are still fresh. Someone put those flowers there. Recently."

The gravedigger nodded, and walked closer to the graves, propping the shovel on the ground. Suddenly, his face became wistful, "It's sad, is not it? To lose your family so soon?"

Lily's lips parted. She couldn't speak out, so August did it for her, "Did you know this family?" He asked.

"The father, yeah. He comes here every month. He was the only survivor and, well, can't just let go. It's sad, really."

" _ _Where__ is he?" Lily was clearly desperate. Her father thought his family was gone forever—she just couldn't allow that.

Pete, however, was suspicious—he knew the man and people coming after him couldn't be any good, "Why? Who are you people? I don't remember seeing you here before."

August pulled out his police badge, "I'm Sheriff Booth. Deputy sheriff, under Sheriff Nolan's orders. I'm helping Lily to find whoever places flowers in these headstones because it's very important to her to find this very person."

The gravedigger seemed to lower his guard a little when he saw the badge in August's hands, "The police, eh?" He scratched his beard, thoughtfully, "Has he done something wrong?"

"We just need to find him. We have some information in regards to his family."

Pete narrowed his eyes, watching them closely. When he turned to Lily, he was quick to notice to note how anxious and on the edge of a nervous breakdown she was.

"You..." Two seconds later, wondering from where her eyes looked familiar, the gravedigger asked, "Are you related to him?"

And Lily lost her temper.

Grabbing the gravedigger by the collar of his shirt, she pulled him close and said, "Listen here, you idiot—"

"Lily, wait." August, again, touched her arm and Lily's grip on his collar loosened, and she released him abruptly, "Calm down."

Now Pete looked afraid, "Look, I...I don't know what you guys want with him. But he's a good man, and he has suffered enough."

Lily stared at him scandalously, "You think I gonna hurt him?"

The gravedigger obviously did, "You say you know his family, when I know that they all died a long time ago, grant the graves."

"Do I look dead to you?!" Lily shouted at last, "I waited my whole life to find him! He's my father, _damn it!"_

Pete's tired eyes widened, and he understood from where he knew he knew that pair of eyes.

"Your...what?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

" _Shit,_ you look like him."

She approached him dangerously, "Tell me something I don't know. __Now.__ "

The gravedigger shared a look with August, who nodded at him, a tip to speak all he knew.

"He lives on a small farm on the other side of town." He told Lily. "North from here. Just follow the road."

__Oh._ _

Lily's angry demeanour dissolved entirely, "...a farm?"

"He's a horse-breeder. Said he's preparing for a great competition that's happening in about four weeks. Back in Topeka, Kansas."

__Well, shit._ _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter --- they all meet at the farm and I can't promise happy moments.
> 
> See ya!


	6. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was not what she was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Finally the last chapter! Took me a real while to come with anything, honestly, I thought I wasn't able to finish this. But here we are! Hope you enjoy!

_ Nightfall Farm—north of Storybrooke _

 

 _Autumn_  was known to hold memories—as soon as you let them go, the old ones arrive in piles and if you take the wrong path, you're lost.

Diego recalled how his mother would scold him often, mostly for playing with the servants' children who were ordered to clean the stables. His father would spend afternoons discussing business and his tutors would praise his skill in battle. His lovers adored to walk beneath the golden touched trees.

The love of his heart, on her last letter, wrote a contemplation:

 

_Love of my heart,_

 

_If this letter reaches you, worry not, for we are safe._

_Our child is healthy, as I am, although the tiredness lingers. A powerful magic can be felt in her, though. And yes, I suspect on a little girl, but I admit such thoughts are my hopes speaking before my reason._

_My surroundings are calm—the village nearby has not shown signs of rebellion. My guards_   _have been loyal to me for many years, and even those who do not share the sentiment wouldn't dare attacking me now they know of you. Still, I preferred a cave away from here in order to give birth. Not only do traditions ask me of this, but a secret place away from others will also give me a sense of security._

_After our child is born, I will return home...and I hope to meet you there, not only for our child, but for me as well._

_You've been most kind for accepting the terms I set for our bond. And I'm aware I told you that I had no wish to pursue for any kind of relationship beyond the connection we will share now we have a child. But_   _I won't, neither can, ignore the longing for you burning in me at every moment._

 _We are souls linked through a bond that transcends time, and it frightened me. Having the chance, however, of an overview at the shape of why we are bonded, I rediscovered_   _the beauty of the future that lays before me—a miracle I didn't expect._

_I often watch as every leaf that falls and melts was once a flower—I adore the harmony, a luster in the sky, which through the summer is not heard or seen, as if it could not be, as if it had not been. And as the autumn darkness falls above the solitude of my home, all I can remember is your kindness—it is all I need to remember so peace can reign on my heart: the fire of your touch, the comfort of your arms, the longing I have for your voice, and every single gift for the fruit of our love, who will be born soon._

_My sorrow, when you're not here with me, has those dark days of autumn rain as solace—and I wish one day to walk with you by the sodden pasture lane._

_Here and now, the falling leaves are the representation of my tears, the cry of my passion for you. I swim in the cold, my love, aching for your presence. The garden of our love is green without limit and yields many fruits other than peace or joy. It bears love beyond any condition: without you, I cannot live, as a flower cannot blossom without the sun._

_The autumn of today is my darkness followed by the next months to come, but my light is to know that soon I will be by your side, delighted by your touches and waking not only to one, but two smiles to greet my day._

_I love you. I'm not afraid anymore._

_There is no doubt or fear, just want and will._

_I miss you greatly._

_Please, be safe._

_Yours and only,_

_M._

 

He kept that letter hidden in his office. And he would re-read it from time to time, and his heart was warmed with love and longing and pain. He lost time how many time he had read those words, happiness, passion, even fear exploding inside his heart as fancy flames in a sense of fulfilment and peace.

He met her at night. Another ball of nobles and allies and enemies, of which he had been trained ever since to know how to behave, with whom to talk and what presences to avoid. His heart was broken at the time, desolate after the betrayal of his beloved, and he was in the process of forgetting. Those whom he could call friends, few by the way, tried at all costs to improve his mood, and while he smiled in an attempt to move on, his escapades only brought more and more scars.

That was when he saw her, in purple robes and golden hair. He knew it was not the effect of the strong wine he had been drinking for at least two hours, for the comfort he could find in alcohol had never made him feel so happy. He was honest with himself that night, admitting that not even his lost love had made him feel as if he had found his place in the world.

Then he ignored everything and everyone, men and women, and practically begged for a dance with that woman.

She denied him.

He insisted, of course, ever the fighter, and between unobtrusive looks and even bolder questions, they danced under the moonlight. He lost himself in her heavenly eyes, hard to discover the reasons behind her evident sadness, his heart burning in making happy a woman whose name she wouldn't tell no matter how many times he asked.

She was gone just like the old tales, at midnight, without leaving a crystal slipper behind. It left his heart panting, filled with renewed energy.

The ambush came soon after. The captain still blamed him for Lolita's death, and why he should not, since he had reaped her life.

Diego fought him and his men, being thrown to the ground in a none too shy battle. The _woman of his heart_  saved him, defeating the men and his captain with only the movement of a hand, and he soon wondered if the magic she used to save his life was also used to steal his heart.

It did not matter, for she left him just as silently, and he shouted back.

Her image did not leave his head, and he begged any god to bring her back.

A wicked sorcerer told him everything about her.

He despaired to be with that woman. He changed his form. She accepted him and together they danced through the skies. They created life out of the truest love. He kept his distance in name of ancient traditions, yearning for the day when he would reveal his true nature. He sent gifts—perfumes, jewels, food, expensive fabrics, silver and gold. Finally, a rattle for the child she was expecting, along a black unicorn that almost cost him the right eye sight to find. He even suggested a name in a note.

Between letters, they talked and he dreamed of being able to find her again.

But then the letters stopped coming, and he abandoned everything. The connection told him that something terrible had happened and in agony he sought for her all over the kingdom.

The Evil Queen spoke of her death, but he did not believe. He couldn't.

Months after the last letter came the Dark Curse, and he was lost in the land without magic for thirty long years.

Upon awakening, the pain in his chest was huge.

And he cried.

The three fairies revealed the truth to him and he swore for revenge. He gave up when he realized the folly that would be lost if one was already lost.

He tried suicide.

Twice.

A razor and poison.

The three fairies found him. They helped.

He hated them for it.

He was hospitalized perhaps too many times, drinking more than he ever did back in his homeland. Diablo, already the stallion he was meant to be, only allowed him to approach but never to mount him. It was as if he expected the one to whom it was promised to, and Diego lamented.

The sun would rise and he would survive—then lay flowers by the tomb of the loves of his life, fourteen days into the month.

He choose that day for many reasons.  _Fourteen_  was a unique number. It takes fourteen days in waxing (growing larger) before we can observe the beautiful full moon. In China, it brings bad luck, pronounced "one four" which sounds like "death". To French, fourteen is the card of reasonableness and self-control—temperance. Reversed, shows lack of self-control, struggling with a conflict of interest.

To him, it meant  _forgetfulness_  to what he couldn't just ignore.

So winter was coming, and his day started like any other day, yet different. He woke up alone, coldness in every corner of that room that was confined to an old dresser, his bed, a broken lamp and a wardrobe that he bought it in hopes of repairing, but left the job undone, and one of the wardrobe's doors now rested against the wall near the window.

He absolutely hated this life, from the start, and would do it more and more and more.

"Hey, boss!"

He put on a black leather western hat and left the charming but old farmhouse he had been living for about thirty years.

"Boss!"

Diego drank from the hip flask hidden on his jacket. No breakfast today...or any. His muscular figure had dissipated over the years, and his beard was becoming a nuisance, not as white as his hair, yet it served to protect his face from the cold wind. It added on making him look at least ten years older than he actually was, yet he cared little, honestly. He wasn't the vain man he once was. He didn't have a reason to be.

He  _lost_  the reason to it.

"Good morning, boss!"

The farm was not very large, and even if it was, he would prefer to walk around as he checked on everything. According to his psychiatrist, walking was a great exercise to the body and to the mind, and it was basically all he could do, apart from drinking, to easy the pain on his chest.

"Boss!"

His employees were loyal and he knew them all by name. They came from different tales and lands, working under his command for different reasons he would not ask.

And all of them knew of his tragic history.

"Morning, boss!"

Soon after the end of his fourth hospitalization in a clinic, he had promised himself to rebuild the farm, no matter how damaged it was, and then decided to invest on a horse breeding business—he knew how to deal with horses and he loved them too so it was more like a hobby than anything.

The three fairies' magic helped a great deal on rebuilding the place: having a new barn, water supply, outdoor sheds (for horses in pasture), the shade shed (built in pastures lacking in shade trees), and so many other necessities (but not at, well, horses—Diego made sure to get them himself).

He had been, after all, a business men back in California.

Within a month,  _Nightfall Farm_  was back to life.

To Diego, working on the farm felt like a balm. He had many more things he ever hoped of having or dared to dream, yes, but he had to move on. So he walked horses and cared for foals, and spent the evenings reading and sighing papers on his office, and the dealings either involved investors, or simply checking ins to see if everything was as it should be.

He adored the place.

Yet, it lacked the presence of the family he always dreamed of having.

"Good morning, Mr Vega! I hope your day is well?"

Diego nodded to his assistance, a young brunette in her late twenties who went by the name Eloise, but spoke to her brother, also his foreman, "How is your shoulder, son?"

"Fine, sir." said the lad, named John. "Diablo got me pretty badly. Serves me right for trying to approach him."

Diego shook his head, "Don't blame yourself, son. That horse is more of a problem than a benefit." Then, he sighed, "His behaviour was never normal, but lately I don't know."

"He hasn't left the stables, sir." said John, "Won't even eat."

Diego frowned slightly, "I'll have a look at him then. But you should be resting, son."

"He should." said Eloise, wanting to be part of their conversation. "But my brother is stubborn as a bull."

"Why, you don't have to say it _like that_ , sister." complained John.

Diego smiled softly, "I assume I have no appointments today?" he asked Eloise.

The young woman nodded, "I've already cleaned your schedule as you asked."

"Good. I shall be leaving for the day. Unless it is urgent, I won't be seeing anyone. Please, excuse me. And rest, son. I don't want anyone under my command exhausting themselves."

The lad nodded, "Aye, boss."

Diego tipped his hat, "Please, excuse me."

And then he left to his car.

"You won't give up, will you?"

Eloise turned her gaze to her brother, "I don't know what you're talking about."

John snorted, " _Mr Vega, I made your coffee! Mr Vega, your laundry is ready!_ " he mimicked his sister's voice in a ridiculous way, "Honestly, if Father knew that—"

"I am his assistant for a reason." Eloise said.

"You became his maid." John replied.

Eloise rolled her eyes, "He's a good man. He's attractive, and I don't think it's fair for him to be alone. He didn't deserve that."

"No one does, little sis."

Eloise didn't say anything. She watched as her boss walked away and her heart jumped at the possibility of winning over his heart.

It was an almost impossible battle, of course, but she was never the one to back up.

She didn't get her job by luck, after all.

 

 

 

* * *

 

_May Flowers_

 

 

"Don Diego! Please, come in!"

The fairy in pink coloured clothing smiled friendly as she opened the door of her house and realized who was visiting her and her sisters.

A tall man carried a glass bottle filled with the mead his farm produced.

"Lady Flora." Diego greeted her. "How do you do?"

The fairy did not have time to respond.

"Why, isn't Don!" Merryweather was soon pulling him by the hand, and the man found himself in the kitchen. Fauna was stirring a vegetable soup over low heat. When she saw Diego, she offered him a soft smile.

"What's in there?" Merryweather asked, noticing the glass bottle in Diego's hands.

Diego placed the bottle on her hands, "I've brought the mead you asked, Lady Merryweather." He answered.

The old woman's eyes were confused, "Mead?"

"You wanted to try that recipe and needed mead so it would be complete." Diego reminded her gently.

The old woman's eyes sparkled as the memory returned, "Oh yes. You have my gratitude, son." She glanced at the bottle on her hands, and seemed to inspect the object before looking up at Diego and saying, "You've been drinking."

Diego did not know why he was still taken by surprise. The disease that afflicted the old fairy had not reached its final stage, "I don't _—_ "

"You shouldn't drink." Merryweather interrupted him, "Must we bewitch you?"

Feeling ashamed, having the three sisters helped him so much to recover from his addictions, Diego apologized, "I'm sorry."

But Merryweather only reached out, waiting for Diego to hand her the hip flask she knew he always carried with him.

The man sighed and surrendered, handing the hip flask to the old fairy, who threw the object straight into the trash and left the room to the garden outside without saying a word.

"How is she?" Diego asked Fauna then.

The green-eyed fairy sighed, "Somewhat unstable, but well, as fine as possible."

 _"I_ _am_ _fine!"_  They both heard Merryweather's voice come from the garden. Upon returning, she had a bouquet of white flowers in her hands, "Maleficent...I felt her presence." she told Diego, whose gaze became sad at the name of his twin flame, "Maybe if we search, we may find something."

Fauna sighed, "Sister _—_ "

Merryweather ignored her, "You believe me, do not you, Don?"

Diego wanted to say  _yes_ with everything he had _—_ but it would be giving way to feelings that should have been buried long ago, "I believe you are a woman of faith." He changed the subject wisely, but Merryweather wouldn't go for it just yet.

"You are a good man." She told him, "Bethany would've forgiven you." And then she offered him the bouquet of flowers she had arranged, as she always did when he visited, "I know she would. Do not blame yourself anymore. Let go. She wouldn't wish for you to loathe."

And Diego tried to smile, but the burning sensation in his eyes was stronger, forcing him to close his eyes.

"White lilies _—_ " Merryweather referred to the flowers, "Her favourites."

And Diego nodded in what would be the attempt to accept his fate and loneliness for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Blessings upon you, my son."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_Back to Nightfall Farm_

 

 

 

The farm entrance had gates made of dark metal _—_ the sign _"Nightfall Farm"_  draw in elegant lines with a moon and a star symbol right below it _—_ sustained by short grey stone columns, secured by the type of high expensive tech system Lily had broken just maybe more times than a regular person should _—_ even those with an extensive criminal record like hers.

August pressed a bottom on the gate intercom panel three times, waiting for about twenty minutes until a female voice finally answered.

_"Nightfall Farm. Miss Eloise Sanders speaking. How can I help you?"_

"Good morning, Miss Sanders. My name is August Booth, I am Sheriff at Storybrooke's Police Station."

 _"For what I know, David Nolan is the sheriff."_  

"I'm as a substitute until he comes back. I would like to speak to Mr. Vega, could you open the gate?"

_"Mr. Vega is not getting any visits today. I'm sorry but no exceptions."_

"I understand, but it's important."

_"Do you have a search warrant?"_

August hesitated, "No but _—_ "

_"Then have a good day."_

And the woman hung up the intercom.

August pushed the button on the intercom panel one, two, three, four times, "Hey! Wait! What the hell! You can't do this!"

"She just did." Lily got off the bike and walked past the intercom, rolling up her sleeves, "Now we do it my way." 

August face palmed. 

Lily ignored him. Staring at the gate, she began to think. Hidden cameras with sensors, automated locks that required numbers and perhaps fingerprints?

_Child's play._

Took a hair clip to open the interactive panel and a recently brought cell phone (one of the many gifts her mother insisted on buying her) to hack the cameras.

The lock took many bottoms on her cellphone screen and an app to generate a new password.

It was less than five minutes before she had the alarm turned off and the gates opened.

August watched silently. He had done similar thing son his younger days but never seen something that complex. He glanced at the two not so well hidden camera monitoring any visitors, "You know, we could just...jump over the fence, right?"

Lily tried not to feel offended, "There is a magic field. Similar to Mom's, but way vulnerable. It's connected to the lock, so if I break the lock, the field is gone." Sure, Maleficent limited their studies to dragon magic and Lily could barely teleport herself, but that didn't mean the young woman hadn't already figured out how spells worked, and how they could be created. Enough will and anything was possible. Plus, she didn't 'burrow' three books from Mr Gold's old store for nothing. "My grand-aunts' work probably." She deduced as the kept working, "Or the Blue Fairy. Whoever is more convenient. But magic can't fight tech."

August frowned, "Why not just use magic to open the lock?"

"I don't know how to do that."

_Right._

"And you sure  _trespassing_  is a good idea?"

Lily was annoyed, "You heard that _bitch—_ we don't have a search warrant. So either I do this or we wait here forever, 'cause someone with a security system like this doesn't like visitors. Specially at Fridays and after visiting the tombs of his lost family."

August chose not to say anything more because it would lead to answers Lily most certainly wasn't in the mood to give. He stayed silent as Lily would do her job. She was halfway done when she noted the restless figure beside her.

"What's up?"

"You know they'll find us in a way or another."

"Which is the plan." Lily said. "We break, fight the old man and hope that he doesn't freak out."

Sure, the plan made her tremble a little. She was a few minutes of meeting her  _father_. She still hadn't thought of a best approach. He thought of her and her mother death _—_ he had just returned from the cemetery after visiting their graves. He was most likely moody, grumpy, perhaps drunk and totally not in the mood to talk to strangers.

Breaking into his security system was the worst propaganda she could do of herself _—_ it could end on him dishonouring her the same way James Paige did.

But if Lily was honest, this search had more to do with her mother than herself. For Maleficent missed her twin flame and that wasn't fair. Lily just couldn't allow that to happen. They _needed_ each other. They were made for each other. And they never talk about it. They didn't know each other.

Lily wouldn't allow that to stand.

She felt like she owned her parents this chance.

They had lost too much time already.

"You...don't need to come with me." She also owned August for everything. He was a cop _—_ doing this could get in in trouble, although she knew the prince wouldn't to do anything against August once he knew the intent of his actions.

Yet August was as stubborn as her.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." He handed her the much smaller helmet she has been wearing. "Ready to go?"

Lily ignored the strong beat of her heart and put the helmet on.

They drove down the road that seemed to have no end, lined of tall tress that blocked most of the view. Lily felt like a useless, nervous wreck. To say she was terrible at relationships was an understatement, so today could result in another rejection added to her next to disturbing long list OR something unexpected that could match her building relationship to her mother. She would try to say that the possibility of disappointment would not destroy her heart, but it was useless at this point. She had already invaded her father's farm, and she could end up thrown out of it if she was realist.

If she was optimistic, maybe her father would hear her.

If she were a pessimist, she wouldn't even care.

_There is time to turn back._

The darkness, ever the torment, would whisper fears in her ear and Lily would close her eyes and swallow, her whole body shaking. Terror stung her, and having August's presence with her brought comfort, though not as much as she hoped.

And she was so distracted in what seemed to be a storm that she did not even notice when the bike stopped.

"...Lily?"

She opened her eyes.

The road lead to a typical farmhouse with a huge courtyard. It was kept in pristine condition, just like the fields around it. A clay oven was built to the side of the courtyard, and a small shed with all sorts of small projects and inventions stood lost in a corner.

August and Lily got off the bike, she way faster than him, and leaving the helmets behind, they walked to the farmhouse.

Lily herself felt like her heart was coming out of her mouth. The place had an aged and sad tone _—_ making the say about a man's house reflecting his heart a somewhat ridiculously true statement.

As she stopped to look out a very large window, she noticed that everything was very still. The farmhouse boasted an abundance of space, overlooking the forest and farm. The kitchen was fully equipped yet untouched _—_ she supposed her father didn't have many guests. The large wooden dinner table and benches and living area made everything depressing as they were obviously unused. There was an enormous fire place in the centre of the living place. The main door opened up onto a covered veranda with outdoor lounge. There is also a large raised fire pit for bonfires.

"Impressive place."

Lily jumped, startled, and noticed August smiling at her.

"You have pillows on your feet or what?" She asked irritated.

August chuckled, "Something like that." And Lily did not avoid a soft smile, returning to peer through the window that led into the living room.

"He is not here?" August asked.

Lily shook her head, "Or anyone. No staff either." She stepped away from the window and walked to the front of the house, where the hill began to last.

Her jaw dropped.

Beside her, August whistled, "Well,  _that's_  impressive."

This time, Lily had no reaction to his words.

Because everything in front of her took her breathe away.

The farmhouse was clearly not kept as well as the surrounding fields, which covered everywhere, and patterns only broke up by an occasional tree left to grow in peace. All around, beautiful horses and coats ran and lounged in the hushed pastures, and passing field after field ran the road to the south.

A set of three very large and tall silos would first caught the attention of everyone who arrived. They were filled with various grains a reserve to feed the animals By the backyard, you could hear bees buzzing all around the cacophony of flowers. Right beside it, a small seating area provided a resting place for those enjoying some of the mead produced and sold right here on the farm. The place itself held a friendly feel, which was helped by the gentle breeze carrying the scent of ripe fruits coming from a modest orchard.

The cold wind hit on her face, only worsening the sting in her eyes, and she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Lily?"

She shook her head, not wanting to utter any words because she would not even know how. She just stared at the fields in contemplation of what she had once imagined as a paradise.

As a consolation from the heavens, the sunlight travelled shy through the clouds, giving even more colour and beauty to the place. Lily felt the heat of the sun's rays and as her life went through her head, she allowed herself to cry quietly.

She had found another place to call  _home_.

And someone knew that.

_"Run!"_

Several employees ran out of the stables. They fled in desperation, asking for help. They quickly jumped over the white fence surrounding the training grounds quickly, some falling over the others.

Behind them, a black figure emerged in fury.

Lily's eyes widened.

_D...Diablo?_

She ran down the hill to the fields of her father's farm before she could stop herself.

Not that she wanted to.

_"Wait!"_

August's voice stayed behind, as well as all the reasoning Lily could have. She was so excited. The darkness did not even say anything. It was as if it had been silenced in the face of such joy.

Diablo ran through the training grounds, and employees exclaimed for help. It was indeed an enormous beast for his bearing, very similar to a Shire breed Lily once saw as a little girl, about six feet tall or more, but less furry.

Either way, Lily was delighted. It was the most beautiful horse she had ever seen.

And it was _hers_.

"Be careful!"

One of the employees shouted at her as he noticed that she was very close to the fence. But Lily just jumped over it and did not wait a second to walk to Diablo, who had not noticed her presence yet.

When he did, however, the employees became desperate.

"For God's sake, that bloody horse is not tamed! Get out of here!"

Lily ignored the man's warning and tried to read Diablo's posture—it was not aggressive, barely guarded. Any sudden movement would frighten him, sure, but fear would only add to his survival instincts. The key was to show absolutely nothing out, pretend she was not there, and definitely not try to run.

It worked.

The animal, as the fate given to him, walked quietly to the one he knew to be his mistress.

Lily grinned, but waited for the animal to come to her. She reached out to touch his muzzle and the animal nuzzled her hand. She then caressed his neck softly, practically laughing.

"You know who I am?" the animal let out a little air through his nostrils in response, and this time, Lily laughed, "Nice to meet you too, boy. Name's  _Lilith_ —Lily, for short."

The animal whinnied, happy. Lily could feel an aura of magic around him _—_ the horn was hidden behind a simple spell to avoid mercenaries. She could bet the fairies were involved in this.

In the background, none of the farm employees understood a thing, "But what the hell?" one of them asked.

August, leaning against the fence, watched the scene from afar.

Lily returned his smile.

"This is Diablo."

The horse whinnied again, allowing August to caress his neck.

"I thought it was a unicorn?"

"There's a spell." Lily responded, "My great-aunts, probably. To keep him from danger."

"Your great-aunts?"

"Long story."

"Perhaps one day you can tell me?" 

Lily was almost bemused by his audacity.

" _That's_  your way to _—_ "

_"Excuse me!"_

The pair turned, seeing three employees approaching, followed by a brunette in clothes that had nothing to do with a farm _—_ a secretary probably. Diablo was uneasy with their presence, moving from side to side, and Lily tried to calm him down.

"Easy, boy, easy." She soothed him, stroking his mane, "It's okay."

 _"How does she do that?"_  Lily heard one of the employees ask. She turned to the secretary, who just like employees, did not dare to get too close. Lily immediately felt a bad feeling towards the brunette, but she did not let her suspicion show completely.

"Well, that's...interesting." murmured the brunette, staring at Lily wide-eyed.

Lily was confused, "I'm sorry?"

"Nobody touches this horse and lives to tell." explained the brunette. "My brother almost broke his shoulder just from trying to feed him."

Lily smirked, "I have my way with animals."

"I can see that." the brunette then frowned, "May I ask who are you? The gates are closed and there was no authorization given to anyone to come in. I would know if that happened. But Mr Vega made it clear that he doesn't wish to be disturbed and I will make a point of following his orders."

Ah yes. A secretary in love. It was all she needed.

"I'm Sheriff Booth, and this is my friend, Lily." August was again taking the lead, showing his badge, and Lily was grateful for it. She hated diplomacy. "We are in the middle of an investigation. And we  _need_  to see Mr Vega, if you please."

"I'm Eloise, Mr Vega's assistant." said the young woman, "And as I said _before_ , he is unavailable for the day. He's a very busy man."

"I understand, but this is a very important matter." August said.

But Eloise was not intimidated, "It's not because we live on a farm that we know less about our rights." Eloise said with conviction, "In truth, I should call the police. But apparently not even them wish to follow the law."

August sighed, "Miss Eloise _—_ "

"It's _Miss Sanders_ to you." she interrupted, "And you're pushing the limits of a private property."

"And we're sorry. But this is a matter of urgency _—_ "

_"What's going on here?"_

Lily could proudly claim she tried to stay calm, but her heart was struggling in surprises and fears, had ready itself to face anger, raw and harsh, fed on all lies told, vindictiveness and passion.

Instead, she found devotion, possessiveness, and sacrifice—along the natural abuse of tobacco and alcohol due the pain of the memories of darkness, blatantly exposed in a pair of hazel eyes holding the longing she thought only dreams could create.

Regret and sorrow.

Then kindness.

So much it made her lost her breathe.

"Boss!"

And literally _everything else_  was forgotten.

_By the gods..._

He was tall. About twenty centimetres more than her. At least ten more than an average man. He was strong, large shoulders, and he seemed to have seen better days _—_ and Lily did not blame him for his obvious neglect of himself. His grey beard with shades of white made him look older, dark circles and the stains of time showed weariness, and dried lips (not cold, but gin? Whiskey? Mead? Certainly not the best wine). The clothes were not very new, typical of a farmer's life: boots, plaid shirt, jacket and hat. His hands were large and carried calluses after years of hard work. Perhaps a few scars from using swords. His almost black eyes watched gestures and read thoughts, said fears and cried pains. His voice reminded her of thunderstorms, hoarse and grave, deep and yet comforting.

Lily witnessed her devil-infused youth reflected in her father's past.

"Well?"

His imposed authority and respect made her heart jump at the same time her body was petrified. 

"Diablo broke out his stall, sir." one of the employees finally answered. "Luckily, this girl found a way to calm him down."

All eyes turned to Lily.

Hers wouldn't leave her father.

_Couldn't._

"You..." Diego paused in thought, as if the idea of what happened was too much to him, "... _calmed_ him down?" the emphasis to the word allowed his Spanish accent to escape smoothly.

Lily was unable to maintain her composure much longer. She dropped Diablo's reins all at once, taking two steps back. August touched her arms, an attempt of comfort that barely worked. She started trembling.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Diego, "I don't remember allowing access to my home." he then commented, grabbing Diablo's reins.

"I was just informed that the gates were opened and the security system hacked, Mr Vega." Eloise was talking, her phone in her hand.

Diego raised an eyebrow, and turned to Lily and August, "And you are...?"

"Sheriff August Booth, at your service." He showed his badge, and he and Diego shook hands, "I'm conducing an investigation that requires your help, Mr Vega. We...we took a long while to find you."

But Diego's expression did not seem to soften at the explanation. In fact, it got worse.

"So you're trying to solve a crime by committing another? I fail to see the logic."

Oh, the aggressive attitude bathed in sarcasm.

So nice to see from where she got it.

"I can assure we didn't mean _—_ "

"Didn't you?" Diego's gaze found Lily's, "Have _you_  nothing to say?"

_Many, many things._

"Lilith." she spoke at once, "I mean, my name is Lily, I _—_ "

"A pleasure to meet you, Lily." Diego turned to his secretary, "Miss Sanders, escort this young woman and her...partner, out of here. No violence necessary. They did save your life. I thank you, by the way." He told Lily directly, and tipped his hat as a farewell, "I bid you good day."

_"Wait!"_

The plea echoed through the farm and it seemed that even the animals were silent.

"We...we need to talk—you and me. Alone." Lily asked _—_ begged even, "It's...it's important. Please, we—I-I really need to talk to you."

_For my whole life._

Diego's eyes widened a little at her sudden sincerity and desperation, but nothing left his mouth. He just watched the young woman more closely.

She looked familiar.

Eloise tried to intervene, "Mr Vega, I'm not sure _—_ "

Diego raised his hand, and the secretary closed her mouth, "As you wish."

Lily's shoulders fell in a reflex, so was her relief.

" _You_ wait here." Diego told August, resting a hand on his shoulder, "I believe there's no problem?"

August glanced at Lily, who nodded at him.

The sheriff watched them walk Diablo to the stables.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Not far away, a female figure walked curiously around the farmhouse on the hill, eyes attentive to the smallest details and the lack of photos on the walls. 

  
The silence wasn't as welcoming as she thought.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

The stables housed dozens of horses of many breeds. The building was a very American-style _—_ a large barn with a door at each end separated in individual stalls with top and bottom-opening doors, saddles hanging on each.

Lily could read names transcribed on small black plates attached to the doors. Looking closely, she noticed that it was the name of the horse that lived there.

"May I ask how did you hacked my system?" Diego asked as he opened the door bearing the name " _Diablo,_ " and locked the animal inside its stall. "It did cost me a fortune." Diego removed from his coat one of the many hip flasks he kept in his house. "Not that I'm not impressed." He said, and drank from his hip flask, grimacing at the taste. 

Lily sniffed the air discreetly.

_Gin._

"A little bit frustrated too. I developed that system myself." Diego then laughed, "And I ask you to give me the new password before you go." He sat down on a wooden stool leaning on a corner right beside the door leading to Diablo's stall. His gait was tired and a bit slow. He was recovering from a hungover.

For Lily, it was impossible not to stare at him and try to find some resemblance. She had done this several times when she was with her mother _—_ and even did not need much, for Maleficent liked to tell her how much they looked like, how Lily reminded her of herself in younger years. Lily knew that she and her mother looked too much like, and one day she hoped to reach the maturity and calmness that her mother had developed as the years went by.

As to her father?

A complete mystery to be solve over time.

"Now tell me _—_ " Diego's firm voice took Lily from her thoughts. " _—_ what do you wish to speak about that cannot be heard by strange ears?"

Lily's eyes inevitably fell on the hip flask her father insisted on drinking again, only in a longer sip. Diego obviously noticed her peculiar curiosity, and was kind enough to offer it.

"You're awfully quite, are not you?"

_While you speak a lot? Yeap._

"I used to be like you, you know? Not without reason, of course." His gaze became sadder than Lily thought possible, and her chest was filled in a compassion that even the darkness did not expect. "You see, the fairies tried to help." his eyes got lost on the floor until he turned to the hip flask in his right hand, " _—_ they did try to convince me that this isn't going to get me anywhere. And they are right." finally, he sighed, "But no one said that it gets any easier to forget."

It has been four years to him, after all. One can forget a passion in a short time. It's more painful, yes, but it goes away.

But a true love that was not consummated to its full?

The image of her mother's so ordinary evening routine, sitting on the porch with a glass of wine in her hands, her gaze lost in the cold night bathed in the stars.

"You shouldn't."

The hip flask.

She was talking about the hip flask and her father's insistence on drinking a second handed gin.

Diego raised his eyes to face her eyes, "You _—_ "

"Cocaine and meth. Rehab clinic for two years. I was sixteen."

Diego frowned at the brief summary of the young woman's story, as well as embarrassed by his own laziness and unwillingness to simply do what was best _—_ what he knew would be the wisest in order for him to have a prosperous life and could play with his business without further problems.

A purpose was lacking.

Despite loving his farm, it was hard returning home to an empty bed.

"What do you wish of me?" Diego tried again, confused by her silent behaviour.

Lily swallowed hard, and kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"To talk."

_Oh right, quite the eloquent one._

The darkness was _so_  proud.

"Care to elaborate?"

She wished but she could not.

"You're not really a cop, are you?" The compassion took over in a way that she almost lost her breath. "That man...the sheriff, or whatever he is...is he forcing you to do something?"

Lily's eyes found his in an instant, "No!" she shouted, and maybe her voice was too loud that it startled a few horses. "He's helping me!"

Diego didn't seem convinced, "By breaking into my home?"

Oh, he was losing his patience.

No wonder. She hasn't speak anything. It was unnerving.

"I...needed to find you."

An immediate reaction was Diego porting an expression that said absolutely nothing. He seemed to be pondering her response, but not in a way that judged her behaviour nor actions. Lily wondered how her parents could get through hell of awkward situations without losing control and why she didn't seem to have get any of that. Were the darkness able to prevent any discipline from planning in her heart? She stared at Diablo, and wondered if only horses would know about her 'good' side. She was always terrible in relationships with people. When she was little, she preferred to talk to horses than to the few friends she had.

This has not changed at all over the years.

"Why did you need to find me?" His strong, even voice again caught her attention, "Is there...did we meet before? I feel...I can tell I know from somewhere. Though not from where, as I'm terrible at memorizing faces. Maybe...maybe you met someone I knew?"

Lily's eyes widened at that.

God, he knew how to read people.

"You can say that."

"And who would it be?"

This was the worst part of the plan, the one that she had not paid attention to. How could she prove to him that she was his long lost child without making him think she was going crazy? Because she just could not just tell him, _"I'm your daughter."_  He was partially drunk and although she doubt he was the violent type, she couldn't really tell with him _—_ she didn't know him. Any news stories told in the wrong way could make him have some unwanted reaction.

Plus, Lily did not want to add more pain to her father's life. She just wanted to make things simpler.

But how to tell him?

He would demand evidence, like any normal person. She could show him her magic, which at first seemed to be a good idea if it didn't the opening to her father to deduce that the fact that Diablo was harmless to her was only Lily making use of some kind of spell.

There was their great physical resemblance, but Diego seemed too tired to notice details. What's more, he could blame his gin for making his mind to distort reality for what he wanted.

She could tell his story? Which was public domain and probably everyone on the farm knew him.

She could talk about her mother, which would lead to revealing that Maleficent was alive as well and Lily did not want to drop two bombs at once. And finding out that his family was alive on the very day he went to visit their tombs seemed too good to be true. Her father had lived too long to not believe anything he was told, although his kindness and willingness to listen to a stranger showed that he was rather open to dialogue.

But what could prove that she was who she really was?

The sound of a baby rattle stormed into her mind and the object seemed to burn in her pocket. She always carried it with her in an attempt to remember that everything she was living _—_ the magic that seemed to be unbelievable, just like her mother's love for her _—_ all of it was real like the skies and the rain and the clouds, and it would not disappear in a simple gust of wind as in several of the dreams she had over her life.

"So?"

Lily swallowed, and taking all the courage she believe she didn't have, she pulled out her baby rattle from her pocket. She heard her father let out a deep breath that someone would say resplendent the pain of his soul. His voice became even more serious, and his eyes lowered, all in the confession of a man who clearly had no one to talk to, despite having the loyalty of so many.

"Not all was lost."

Diego was not shy as his eyes were filled with tears.

Lily, emphatically, allowed him to take the small object in his free hand.

"Silver was her favourite." He chuckled softly, and there was lots of sadness added to it, "I planned to send toys, too, not made of silver, of course. Wanted to carve them in the finest wood myself. I'm good at carpentry _—us_ ed to be, at least, and then—didn't have time Not that it matters…" Another sip of gin followed by another, lower sigh. "…I apologise. My past must sound dismal to you..." he paused to frown to himself, "...to anyone, actually. At any rate, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

Lily didn't have the guts to face him. It was too much emotion, too much for a person who did not even know how to answer to a sincere compliment from her own mother.

"I don't know how you came to possess this. Neither do I care." and for the first time that day, he touched her, in the arm, giving it a weak squeeze, "Thank you."

The young woman merely nodded, perhaps too many times, and said nothing more.

Diego accepted her silence, and took another sip of his hip flask to keep himself at bay.

Figures her father had the same habit of keeping his feelings to himself.

"Is there anything I can offer you as a reward?"

The proposal surprised her, "...wait, what?"

"You brought me a piece of the past—" his hold on the small object tightened, and his Adam's apple went up and down forcefully. His mouth dry again, he drank from his flask—to give himself courage, to keep him grounded. But a second later, he breathed a sigh, "—the last and only connection I had to my child." and looked up at her, "I'm at your debt. Ask me anything and it shall be yours."

Lily was naturally shocked, and involuntarily took a step back, "This isn't why—I didn't came here for—"

"Yes, of course, I—" his eyes fell to the small object in his hands, "I apologize. If I've offended you, that is. It was never my intention to—"

"You didn't."

He nodded twice, "Good." and ported a small, sad smile, "Good."

Oh, there was nothing  _good_. Not in his voice, or his words, that empty could not sound more. There was defeat in his posture, in the way his shoulders fell, and the loose manner in which he held hip flask between his fingers, and the lack of care taken in despair as he drank his gin.

And yet, there was the gentleness and longing in which he stared and caressed that small baby rattle.

And there were his eyes, so sad.

Lily wanted to scream and tell him everything, that her mother was alive and that she missed him, and that she felt in her heart that despite being angry for his lies, she would forgive him, because their bond was stronger than any potion created by an unscrupulous princess.

And it was no good to feel as if her body would not obey her, and all there was left was her mind, and the darkness would laugh at her ears, mocking her incapacity.

Lily always hated her condition, but never as much as now.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, and did not notice that she had thought aloud till her father addressed her with a sincere smile.

"It's alright," He said, "There are things you cannot change." His gaze did not leave the baby rattle, "but you can keep memories, and rejoice on them—"

"I didn't came here to give you this."

Diego blinked, naturally confused, "You didn't?"

Lily crossed her arms to shield herself from more than her own feelings, to try to hide the tremor from her body, and to stay strong in what was one of the most thrilling moments of her life, of which she did not know again what to do but keep silent.

Diego obviously read behind her abrupt change in behaviour, "You don't need to be afraid, girl," he stood up and approached her in slow steps, almost carefully, and placed a hand on her arm again, "If there is something happening—"

_"Lady Maleficent, wait!"_

Diego thought he had heard the name wrong. His lips parted and any upcoming questions were interrupted by the stables doors opening in a momentum, and the wind gasped around in an unwilling force.

" _El Zorro_."

In the distance, standing by the stables doors, the slender figure of a woman was against the sunlight, and only her dark silhouette could be seen.

Her voice, however, was soft—the true contrast with the thrill of such a sublime moment.

"...Mom."

A harsh gasp, and any noise from outside, or around them, was muffled by the little song of a hip flask falling to the hay that was scattered across the floor, and Diego let it be so, the baby rattle still with him.

Maybe he lost count on how many things he felt in all those years alone and silent. Yet nothing would compare to the voice of thunders crossing the heavens, stunned by the wind on his face that revealed the tears that were already running through his face as the truth before his eyes brought an understanding that shook his very core.

And when he saw her offer comfort with a glance, a smile and a touch at the young woman previously talking to him and who now tried to wipe her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

The hip flask remained abandoned, yet taking his attention and thoughts, he being so sure that he had not drunk enough to start seeing things.

"Hello, Don."

There was no hatred like he always thought there would be. There was no love and affection contained in the letters that they had so often exchanged, however.

She first took notice on his condition, of course, by the way of his body, the truth in his eyes and silence of his mouth.

Hallucinations had him for a short time, and they had him tied up on a stretcher and sedated for days. Not that drinking could not cut off the effects of his meds—he had nightmares in the few nights he could sleep precisely because of the mixture of substances that he had been strictly forbidden to have contact with. 

But who was there to judge him?

Who could?

His mind avoided thinking of her very  _name—_ because thinking led to memories that would kill him in agony, and in agony he kept him alive. Death would not be a remedy for anything but his pain, but it was not the way out that would lead him to the origins of his heart.

"Lily, would you like to wait outside?"

Her mother always gave her a choice and it was one of the things Lily would usually be extremely grateful for. And while she was also usually selfish as the darkness wished her to be, today she knew that her presence wouldn't help on anything in the matter.

"No."

His strong voice startled both of them, and their eyes met him. He was confused, rightfully so, not knowing who to believe in, or if he should believe them at all.

"Who..." Which it didn't stop him to ask, abrupt, brusque, "...what's going on?"

Maleficent was resigned in looking abnormally controlled. Lily however was desperate at the state of shock her father had developed in less than two seconds, and also angry at how regal her mother's arrival was. She would divert her gaze between her parents—God, those were her  _parents_ —not knowing what to do. The sole purpose of this introduction was to prepare her father for, well, everything. And now it didn't matter. It was as if her mother did not care if Diego could have a heart attack or not, if she did not know that he spent years mourning their "deaths", that he regretted his lies at every moment, and that he had honoured her memory and loved her more than anything.

But she knew what really happened.

Otherwise, she wouldn't even have bothered to be there.

Nor said his name out loud to ensure him that she  _knew._

"You know who I am."

But Diego's figure was tremor with a light touch of barely contained desperation. There was a ambitious intensity of looking at him in the eye, which could feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable. Bittersweet, however, was to see how things turned out, how their plans were interrupted and their practically ruined with traumas that perhaps could never be forgotten.

It was difficult for Maleficent to ignore it, as well the sudden awareness of her own heartbeat.

She took a step closer, "I'm not here to hurt you."

Diego was frozen in place, staring at her with wide eyes, breathing quietly but heavily, his colour gone as he rallied from the shock. The alcohol on his system was not only to blame.

"I was with my aunts." Maleficent tried to explain carefully. She was becoming a little breathless as the reality started to sink in, but never lost her composure, still keeping the rational part of something she also hoped for, but she never thought it would actually happen. Which could somehow justify why she didn't think twice before August told her that her child and soul-mate were talking on the stables. "They told me about you—this." She took a couple of steps closer, and the result was immediate: Diego took two more steps back, stumbling. If it had not been for Maleficent, he would have lost balance and fallen. She had acted quickly, though, surprising Lily as she did so, and helped Diego sit back on the stool.

"Breathe with me." Maleficent tentatively rested her hands his cheeks, candling his face, and his trembling was so strong under her fingers it frightened her. "Breathe."

And even with trembling lips, with a fearful heart, a tired mind and a dark heart, Diego tried to speak, incoherent and weak, "I—you are— _but_ —I felt it— _felt_ it when you—when you…"

Maleficent frowned slightly, watching him carefully, searching for recognition. The reflex of own eyes in his tears, in colour and pain, brought a sympathetic conclusion fed by an information given not but a less than an hour ago, "You felt when the Saviour killed me."

Diego’s voice sounded broken in ways many would think he had lost reason, his eyes filled with tears of desperation, "I  _ _felt__  it! The…the fairies said the bond—that it would keep us connected! That I would know if she was harmed! A-and I knew! Even before the curse was broken! You— _s_ _he_ —died and—and—I couldn’t do anything! I couldn’t—I couldn’t!"

His cry was despair. He was not gentle. His words carried longing, his love, his need. Sobs and tears and sorrow getting better of him.

_Oh._

Maleficent wouldn’t let go of his face, forcing to look deeply into her eyes while wiping his tears, "The magic on the cave kept me alive. Enough so the Dark One would resurrect me."

_"...Díos…"_

"I’m alive."

_"Por favor..."_

"I’m here."

_"No..."_

"Don—"

The sorceress’ voice trailed off as she felt strong arms wrapped around her much smaller frame. It took but a moment for Maleficent to recover from the sudden act before accepting his touch and pressing against him, standing in between his legs, basking in the warmth emanating from him, the burning sensation in her chest suffocating her lungs.

Lily saw her father shaking, and his sobs weren't timid nor muffled.

And so that's it.

Enough to make Lily herself break into tears all over again. Just like some would say it would be. Mostly. Or maybe not, after all, her life has never been easy. How could it be? On a low note, it was as if the pain was singing as much as it could. And the fire was so much, terrifyingly frightening that it was welcoming, a recognition of blood, and the air left her lungs accompanied by her own sobs and sympathy.

Because what else could she do? It lead to the darkness raging in her head. At best, she would say nothing. At worse, the darkness would take over and she usually didn't remember a thing after the adrenaline was gone.

But Lily had become stronger. She now could fight against so many impulses. Her mother had taught her so.

 _Yet, right now, all she could do was cry_ _while witnessing her parents’ very first hug._

Memories served as a shy soundtrack to this moment. Melodies school plays and an empty chairs, competitions she won to only receive a dry smile as praise, and the years of rehabilitation without visits...pains that ran through the wind, sweet and soft.

Lily understood why fate had joined his soul to her mother's. Because in face of pain and loss, both were gentle, they understood, they listened, even without knowing what the next moment would be like, they did not judge, just…were there.

They gave her the greatest gift a child could ask for.

They loved her.

And so she cried.

 _What else could she do_?

"I thought...I couldn't..." With a sob, Diego pulled away and pressed his forehead against Maleficent's. "I'm so very sorry. I lied—I know that we—that you won't—you didn't—I'm no dragon, I—please, forgive me—"

"There is nothing to forgive." The sorceress whispered and her voice was filled with emotion, "Absolutely nothing." then, she placed her hand over his chest, his heart, quietly listening to the now swift beating of his soul. "Don, I'm here.  _ _We__ are here." she declared, stroked the back of his neck, feeling the fire travel from his body to hers through the passion pumped by his strong heart. Her own began to beat painfully faster. "We never left," She allowed herself to touch his face in the kind caresses that made him cry openly. "We never will."

"We..." His gaze tentatively tore itself from his woman, falling over Lily. "...we—you..." he addressed Lily then, who, in a reflex, squeezed eyes that seemed to burn, her dry throat almost closing. "You said _Mom_ —"

"It’s her." Maleficent told him, and that made his eyes wide. “Our _Elena._ ”

Said young woman frowned and cleaned her throat, adding a shy smile that soon turned into a sad sigh, "Look, I didn't—"

"You didn’t!" He would laugh in the midst of tears, and cry more without shame, and hug her and kiss her cheeks, "So beautiful, a woman already." and then he would hold her face and wipe away her tears and smile so openly that Lily would be so proud. Deep down, knowing that her father—and mother—loved her so much made her feel so happy. Like the perfect little girl her foster parents wished her to be.

The difference was that with her biological parents, there was no need for perfect grades, perfect plays, medals or smiles at fancy parties. Lily was loved because she existed. And there was no words to express how wonderfully new and frightening that was. But she was not running away.

_Never again._

"And taming  _ _Diablo__ already! No wonder you did it! He recognized you!"

Lily wanted to laugh, and even did so, shortly, but soon after she wanted to cry again, and unlike her father, she held back her sobs.

"It's alright, I'm here." she would hear him whispered against her hair, before kissing her temple gently, "Díos,  _ _you__  are here!" and would laugh again, his voice cracking and then more and more tears.

Oh, well.

You see, magic is not about power or possessions. It's not about physical things. It is about the passion of ideas, the possibility, the dreams that are sought and may or may not come true. It's about action, not results.

And to think that so many tried to overthrow this man,  _El Zorro_ , when it was enough for the woman in his heart and the fruit of their love to be there and he would burst into tears and almost fall to his knees, weak and frank, human at his very core, corroded with a longing that killed him while keeping him alive in the memory of what they had lived and hoping to one day to find them.

But they were there.

With him.

_Them._

_And he was_ _ theirs. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thanks for reading!
> 
> See ya!


End file.
